Threequel
by crazyyesterday
Summary: so this is the sequel to the sequel :- if you're confused, you should read the author's note at the end of The Sequel
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Max," Nudge begged. "Who knows when everyone will be together like this again?" I looked at her, Gazzy, Angel's, and Total's pleading eyes, one after another. Four against one was not fair.

Now, when we last left our heroes, Max and Fang were laying together under the stars and Max was being extra gushy (which is totally unlike her) and Fang was bleeding mysteriously out of his nose and back because of his new power to warp. Now enough Pok'e'mon referenced third person talk. I'll tell you what happened that led us to this point in a minute with flashbacks and everything, okay? Just be patient.

I looked helplessly at Fang, but he just shrugged and winced. His wounds were still healing seeing as the warp incident had only happened last night. Mom was busy redressing the rips with all her doctor-y knowledge and I was doing my best not to stare at his naked chest. It didn't help that the only other reasonable place to look was at those pleading puppy-dog eyes from the kids. Akila even looked ready to help them out.

"No, guys," I said, trying to use a firm voice. They're eyes got bigger and shinier and they bottom lips stuck out further. Why weren't the adults helping me?

"It's a good idea, Max," Jeb said. "It has been nearly two years since the last time you guys celebrated birthdays. We spent maybe two or three months with the CSM, five months on the island and according to Omen, about seven or eight months in the lab. That adds up to about sixteen months and then you add all of your adventures since the Erasers attacked our house." I glared at him, though I ignored the fact that he had said OUR house. The weenie left two years before we did and went back to the School while we all thought he was dead.

By the way, in case you haven't figured it out, the kids and dogs were asking for us to celebrate our birthdays before everyone split up and hid. They were right about us maybe not seeing each other again any time soon or at all for that matter, but with Jeb's math, that meant we had skipped a whole birthday. It felt like I was going straight from fourteen to sixteen without any warning. And of course, the longer we stayed in a place, the more chance there was someone would find us or recognize us, even in this secluded area. You know paranoid I am boys and girls, and how little I liked big shindigs with people singing and giving me things. But then again...

I looked back at their puppy-dog eyes and winced as I realized Iggy, Ella, and Mike had joined the group. That was everybody except for Mom, Jeb, Fang, and Omen. And Jeb was arguing for it, even if he wasn't giving me that look. I felt horrible thinking that because of everything we had been through, the flock had missed one of their birthdays. I mean, how messed up is that? Even IF they were only fake birthdays because we didn't know our exact birth dates.

"All right," I sighed. They all cheered and high-fived and started making plans, but party-pooper me had to cut them off.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute guys. There's gotta be some rules. Remember, we're still on the run." They nodded and got quiet, while I thought.

"You can't invite anybody," I started.

"Duh!" Gazzy yelled. I hushed him and went on.

"You can use the card to get any supplies, WITHIN REASON!" I had to yell the last part to be heard. "And you gotta keep up all of our rules for keeping low. Okay?" My flock and humans nodded and the cabin became a flurry of activity and Nudge was already going on about streamers and poppers and a dozen different kind of cakes she could order. I was already regretting this.

"I'll be on the roof," I said to the room at large. "I don't think I wanna be in here for this." I heard some laughter as I took off out the window and landed on the roof. After a while, my thoughts led me to the conversation I had when Fang and I returned to the cabin. Remember that flashback I talked about? Well, here you go. Enjoy:

"_Let's go back now," I said after a while. Fang nodded and we both stood up. After several tries, we both realized that his wings were too damaged for him to fly. That had me even more worried than before. Luckily though, the bleeding had stopped. I warped back to the cabin, carrying Fang._

_We went through the front door because the window Fang had tackled me through was boarded up. Everyone was asleep except for Jeb._

"_Hey Jeb," I sighed. "Guard duty?" He nodded and looked back out a window (and it wasn't the boarded up one obviously). Than he did a double take._

"_Where are your shirts?" he asked. I blushed, realizing what he thought probably had happened._

"_Fang's nose was bleeding and my shirt was the only thing I had. Then his back was bleeding too so we took off his shirt to see why." Jeb looked at Fang with worry and relief. I guess he was relieved that his daughter's innocence hadn't been stolen. Ha! Like he had any right to be self-righteous after everything he had done. I was starting to care for him again and not hate him as much, but like I've said before, I wasn't going to let him pull the father act just yet._

"_Why were you bleeding?" Fang looked at me and moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the cabin, stepping around everyone sleeping on the floor. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Neanderthal and pulled up a chair myself._

"_I don't know." Then I went on to explain the whole story about Fang warping and how it was hurting him worse every time he warped. Then Jeb asked about our fight which led to me telling him how I met Mom and Ella the first time then the whole thing with Sam and the same bullies. The longer I talked, the paler he got, and the more excited. Sheesh, you'd think you would be one or the other. Not scared AND excited._

"_So? Do you know what it all means? You worked on us since our births after all. Most of the time our new mutated powers get EASIER to use, not harder." After a moment of silence and staring mysteriously into the middle distance he turned to look at me and spoke in slow, clear words. Get on with it Drama King!_

"_Remember when you shared blood? In Spain?" he asked._

"_Yeah, but so what? We've done that before. I donated for Fang and he was fine. No new, debilitating powers."_

"_Yes, but this time, you two were connected directly through a tube. The last time, you were probably connected to a bag, then that bag to Fang. Your powers are in your blood, Max. And your personality. Everything about you is in there. That's the way you were designed. All of you." He explained._

"_But, that doesn't make sens-" I said, then trailed off as I remembered a conversation I had months ago with the Voice:_

"We've been trying for months to save the world. Maybe the best way to do that is one person at a time," I replied.

Maybe other people save the world in that manner, but you are special Max. You were made to save the world in a big way. It's in your blood.

_It's in your BLOOD. I started shaking as I thought about the consequences and Jeb went on. Fang had stopped trying to bandage his back and was listening as well._

"_The reason for the nose bleeds and rips on his back is because his body wasn't made for warp speed. It just isn't up to that power. Fang you must never use it again. I wouldn't be surprised if you could go invisible Max, but you musn't. After a while, Max's blood cells will die off and your body will make new cells and it will be fine, but until then, you must be careful and watch each other for signs of yourselves." I nodded and shared a look with Fang. I could tell by the way his mouth was slightly down-turned on one side and his eyes showed white, that he was scared too. This could be bad. Maybe good sometimes, but definitely bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**so... i've settled on threequel because even though there was a tie between "threequel" and "the sequel to the sequel", I'm lazy and threequel is much shorter to type. though if i get enough outraged comments, i might change it to sequel to the sequel, IF i get those comments of course. also, this post is a whole day early. crazy, huh? well, not really because i wrote and then i wanted to change POV but i realized there was no reason to, but there was no way i could continue this part without jumping ahead in time and i'm not in the mood to move from one time to another in a single post so this is just kinda a filler between posting days because truly you could do entirely without this part, but then again i might use it in a future part and not know that i'm gonna use something from this in a future part until i write that part, so... oh well :-) anyhow, enough rambling. here's part two a whole day early for yall. enjoy!**

"Hey." I jumped and looked at Fang who had somehow managed to climb on the roof of the cabin. His wings still weren't working painlessly and needed healing. Maybe having this six way birthday party would give it more time to heal before we left for wherever we went to hide.

"Thinking?" he asked. I nodded and looked back out at the sunrise. We had woken up extremely early in order to get some hard flying time done. Guess that idea was blown.

"What about?" he prodded. I looked at him and smiled.

"That maybe you not being such a one sentence strong, silent type is actually because you have my blood in you and not because you were actually making social progress," I replied. He laughed and settled down next to me, our feet dangling over the edge of the roof.

"When are we gonna tell the others?" I sighed and looked around, thinking, listening to the hullabaloo inside.

"At least until after this party," I answered. "I don't wanna ruin their good mood. It's been months since we've been happy like this, maybe even years, but I've lost count. Jeb seemed to be counting pretty well though."

"You know, I don't think it's such a bad thing. We just have to be a little more careful, that's all," Fang said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like we aren't already the only people with the one hundred percent chance for winning the most paranoid people that ever existed award?"

"I bet the people who lived in dinosaur times were more paranoid than us."

"No people lived in dinosaur times."

"Exactly," Fang said. I laughed and rolled my eyes again. I heard the cabin door open then Iggy and Ella walked out, hand in hand and laughing. I watched them for a bit until Iggy pinned Ella against the cabin wall and started seriously kissing her. I sure hoped they would make it through our saving the world gig. Hey, did I seriously just THINK that? Or was that something that Fang would think? Or is it actually something I would think, but I didn't know I would until this situation came up? Wow, this was gonna be confusing.

"Wow, this is gonna be confusing," Fang mumbled. I stared at him, my mouth hanging wide open. This was even worse than our usual connection. He looked at me confused, then understanding dawned.

"You just thought that, didn't you?" I nodded and worked on getting my jaw back where it belonged. Fang shook his head, disbelieving and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I wanna lay down." He walked back a few steps, than lay down on his front, arms crossed under his chin. I smiled and leaned back on my hands, both of us watching the sunset. This was gonna be a weird couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another filler because of the time jump thing. I don't mind doing that from going to sleep to waking up every now and then, but i'm not in the mood to describe all the merrymaking these guys do, though I might if you all want that (just let me know, okay?) and if I end up in the mood too. Also these short little pieces of story might have something to do with me having writer's block. I mean there's so many loose ends from the second story like alexandra messing with omen's head and her kids being kidnapped and the new organization up to whatever the heck it's up to and those weird robots that seem more human than robot. WHOA so what all's gonna happen? How the hell should I know? I just write here :-) I gotta think of how to start tying those in to what's happening right now and also how to wrap those things up. And truly, most of the time, I have no idea what's gonna happen until a few parts before or even when i'm writing THAT PART. The earliest i've known what i'm gonna write is when I wrote max getting killed and discovering who the voice is. Anyhow, I hope you all like the filler-y goodness you're getting today, because there might not be a regular, super long, super dramatic post tomorrow which would be my posting day if I wasn't so caught up in Writers Block's chains. sigh oh well. Happy reading!**

We sat for ages on the roof, waiting for a signal from the cabin that they were ready for the party. We watched humans and flock go in and out all day and some even flew up every now and then to bring us some food since all of them knew that I wasn't going back into that cabin for anything until the preparations were over, maybe not even after that.

Smells floated up as well as sounds and occasionally, we felt the roof shake underneath us which made me freak out, but only for a few seconds since this wasn't our cabin and no one yelled out in pain. Besides, I wasn't gonna be the one cleaning it all up. It wasn't until nearly dark that Mom called up to me and Fang on the roof, telling us that they were ready.

"They're ready, but I'm not," I mumbled, sliding off the edge of the roof and catching myself with my wings so I touched gently onto the ground. Fang just leaped off and braced himself with loose knees. I rolled my eyes and we walked in, then froze in the doorway.

It was like Smokey the Bear ate a ton of rainbows, every birthday party ever heard of, and the cake brigade, swished it around a little, swallowed, then threw up all over the inside of the cabin. They had amped up the rustic, cabin-y feel, though it was too subtle for me to see how, added a ton of colors, balloons, and streamers everywhere, and the bed had a heavy wooden board on it, sticking out over the edges and on the board, was every kind of cake flavor and decoration mixed up in every sort of combination. Somehow, they had managed to find a giant stereo system and it was blasting out several different versions of Happy Birthday sung by different celebrities, one after another. I felt like throwing up myself. Ugh.

"What is all this?" I asked, shouting over the happy birthday version on now. Thankfully Jeb reached out and turned it down so we could think.

"You said we could get any supplies we needed," Nudge said innocently. Innocent. Yeah, right. And I was best friends with the Director of the School. Yeah, THAT was happening.

"I said within REASON," I replied, looking around.

"This is within reason. We've got six bird kids, two adults, one robot/human hybrid, two human teenagers, and two dogs. And this is supposed to be twelve birthdays all wrapped into one. We need a lot of cake to feed everybody and it had to be big," she stated.

"Twelve? I count only six bird kids."

"Yeah, but two birthdays each. That's twelve all together," Angel explained. I stared at her, then all the decorations and just shook my head.

"You guys totally took advantage of this, but that's okay. Who's blowing out their candles first?"

"You are," Iggy said, snickering. "You're oldest so your birthday comes first so you blow out the candles first." I wish I hadn't asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm so sorry for the delay everybody, but first i was suffering from writer's block, then i was gonna post this last night, but the internet wasn't working something to do with since our cable, phone and internet were installed at different times, it wasn't the package deal so you have to pay separately which costs tons more so we didn't quite make the payment because we didn't know that, but it's all fixed and paid now, so hopefully it'll be all right. WARNING: this part is desperately happy, horribly mushy, and awfully cheesy, so i hope you all don't mind. i tried to combine the happy/mushy/cheesiness into one part so you won't have to keep reading about how the world's so great for them (because everyone knows that that gets boring after a while and that the world isn't actually that great and that it's just a momentary illusion before they all split up possibly forever) now there's also some important stuff in here so pay attention, all right? super super super important, got it? Okay then. anyhow, happy reading!**

Fang and Iggy squeezed me between them, arms holding me in a sitting position on a chair so that I couldn't stand up or slouch down. Fang was trying very very hard not to laugh his head off in front of everyone and Iggy wasn't even trying. It didn't help that, as I saw in the reflection coming off one of the darkened cabin windows, my expression was that of someone being put through the worst torture techniques and trying to smile despite it. Not a very pretty look if I say so myself. And I do.

Nudge and Mom were busy sticking candles in two different cakes and lighting them. One for my fifteenth birthday and the other for my sixteenth. Then they came at me, one after another, beaming their heads off with the rest of my family crowding around behind them. Ahhhh! Someone get me out of here! Too bad I had to do this and make myself look happy for the kids.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Maa-aaax. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang, even FANG, and when they stopped, it was dead silent in the cabin, all eyes on me. I blew out all the candles on the fifteen cake, then turned to the sixteen one, but Mom held it away.

"Nuh uh. We have to sing again for your sixteenth," she said, teasingly. Man! Couldn't they just do it fast like ripping off a band-aid? The Happy Birthday song was sure gonna get old fast tonight if we were singing it once for every birthday.

"You didn't even make a wish," Angel accused. I winced and remembered that I couldn't get away with that. Darnit!

"Okay. I will this time. I promise," I said, trying to smile. The reflection showed me that it was more like a grimace.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Maa-aaax. Happy birthday to you!" Again with the dead silence and staring faces. I sighed and wished the first wish that came to my mind before blowing out the candles. What was my wish? I'm not telling you. Wishes don't come true if you tell. Hmph. Anyhow.

Mom and Nudge set the cakes back on the bed and started putting candles in two different cakes. Fang's turn. I grinned evilly and jumped up, pulling Fang into the seat behind me as I stood. I was aiming to take his place and hold him down for this, but instead, before I could move around to his spot on the side of the chair opposite Iggy, he grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I squealed and everyone laughed.

"What're you doing?" I shrieked. "It's your turn to blow out the candles. I'm all done."

"You'll hold me down better this way," he said. I glared at him and crossed my arms angrily. How dare he flirt with me in front of everybody? Before I got an angry word out about it though, Mom flashed a picture with a disposable camera, shocking me into silence while Nudge and Gazzy approached with the cakes. She had a CAMERA???? This was getting worse and worse by the minute, but better for the others because good ole steady leader Maximum Ride was getting flustered and upset. They laughed when the flash shocked me into silence and beamed while Fang asked me if I wanted to help blow out the candles. Grr.

Then it was Iggy's turn. Time for revenge. Muahahahaha! Ahem. I leaped off of Fang's lap, pulled him up, pushed Iggy into the seat, then pushed Fang down on top of him and went around to the back of the chair, so I could wrap my arms around them and hold them there. Aha!!!

"Mom, take a picture!" I screeched, laughing and struggling to keep them in the chair. She laughed too and took a couple before I let them go and the kids brought the next two cakes for Iggy. I was sad that we would probably never get the pictures developed without getting ourselves recognized and killed. Nudge took the honored seat and Mom handed me the camera so she could help Iggy with the cakes this time. They were simple double layered round cakes, but not so simple when you looked at the decorations. Nudge's had frosted hearts in a checkerboard pattern on one and the other had a 3D ballroom dress made of frosting and fondant that rose off the top of the cake. I knew it was fondant because she told everyone before blowing out her candles. I snapped a few pictures than leaned over and whispered to Fang.

"Don't you have a digital camera?"

"I couldn't find it on the island. I think they took it for the pictures. Too bad I swallowed the memory card." He quirked his lips at me while my eyes grew.

"You did what?" I whispered-yelled.

"I swallowed it on accident the day before the flyboys came and then I had Doctor Alverez remove it while they were digging around in my stomach area." Fang proudly held up a little black card that looked a little worse for wear. But I guess it would after months of sitting in Fang's stomach.

"How do you accidentally swallow a memory card for a digital camera?" I asked. He just quirked his lips and started singing the next round of Happy Birthday for Gazzy. I stared at him for a moment then turned back to the happy scene, snapping pictures and singing along with my family. It felt pretty good for being a cheesy party.

Hours later, after a lot of dancing and singing and opening presents that weren't worth that much money-wise, but sure meant a lot heart-wise, everyone was asleep, piled up in one of our infamous dog piles, where pieces of wrapping paper were just as good as a blanket, though there some of those too. I volunteered for at least first shift of guard duty and for the first and probably only shift of clean up crew. It didn't matter. My kids had a good time and so did I and the rest of the family.

When I was sure things were safe at base, I took off for a flight check to see if our surrounding area was. And to find a quiet lake or pond to clean off in since the shower at the cabin was loud and I didn't want to wake anybody. See, when we realized that twenty four cakes (they had gotten double the amount they needed, just in case) and four Beast pizzas was too much even for us bird kids, a food fight had broken out. Oh boy! What fun THAT was gonna be to clean up.

Eventually, I went back to the cabin and started cleaning up, when I heard whispers coming from the bathroom. Who was up? The dog pile sleeping conditions made it hard for me to see who was missing from it so I crept closer and peeked in. They were talking so quietly, even I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying and I was a super hearing bird kid.

It was Angel and Omen. She was sitting on his lap and they were talking, either through her mind reading abilities or out loud, though neither seemed to be any different while I was watching them. At the moment, they were speaking out loud, maybe for my benefit considering that Omen could hear even better than I could and Angel could hear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry they did all that to you," Angel whispered.

"It is all right, Angel. It is in the past now and it was for the benefit of science. I thought... I thought that they were right," he whispered back, still using that monotone voice. How could you whisper and still be monotone? I wonder what changed his mind.

"Max wants to know what changed your mind," Angel said, this time in a regular voice. I winced and straightened up, walking into the bathroom like I hadn't been eavesdropping. Omen looked at me, unsurprised.

"I was assigned to kill you. I studied you and your flock for mistakes and instead, I saw the way you live and heard the way you spoke about the School and realized that what they were doing was NOT right." Hey, he emphasized a word!

_Be serious, Max_.

Voice! I haven't heard from you in a while. Why do I need to be serious?

_Because he is explaining his feelings for you and this is serious to Omen. This is important._

All right, all right. Serious. That's me! I felt the Voice smile and sighed back at it in my head. Omen was still staring patiently at me, waiting for a response.

"No, it's not right. Not at all. And it's even worse that they made you think it was. Sorry isn't enough, but I'm glad you're staying with us, because you'll definitely get another shot at them if you do. Thought it's not the School anymore. It's this new organization," I said. Omen was sitting on the bathtub edge with Angel sitting sideways on one knee. I sat on the closed toilet cover and reached out to smooth Angel's hair without thinking. She smiled at me and rested her head on Omen's shoulder, closing her eyes and still smiling. I think, that night when Angel saw Omen's nightmares and shared a sleeping bag with him to help them both sleep, they made a connection like Angel and I have, only less mother/daughter, more friends. I was glad. Ang didn't have friends in the group. I have Fang, Gazzy has Iggy and vice versa, and Nudge had Total, even though he was Angel's dog. Those two were just more into fashion and whatnot than Angel was.

I smoothed her hair behind her ear, patted Omen's knee and stood up to leave the bathroom and continue cleaning up the mess.

"The new organization is called Sono Incorporated. They masquerade as a record company but are truly, as you have discovered, an experimentation group, much like the School, but ten times more powerful and widespread. Their technology is years ahead of it's time which is what I believe the boy, Mike, said when he analyzed the computer chips."

"But the chips are from when we were at the School," I replied, confused. "Unless they replaced the chips while we were there."

"You received the chips while under the ownership of the School, but Sono Incorporated sold the chips to the School to use as they desired. The School desired to place them inside you and the Flock," Omen explained. I felt my brow furrow and my vision went blurry as I turned inward to think.

"Have I made you angry?" Omen asked. I shook my head and focused on him.

"No. I'm just thinking. You might wanna add her to the pile out there. It looks like Angel's asleep."

"You should sleep as well, Max. You must fly a great distance tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I've got guard duty and clean up duty, so..." I shrugged and started out of the bathroom again, but Omen appeared in front of me, Angel still in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. I felt myself smile at her without even meaning to. She was my girl.

"I will take care of those things for you, Maximum. I do not need sleep and I can clean this cabin much more efficiently and neater than you can." I felt like that was a challenge, but ignored it. I was grateful for some sleep and I think he knew it, because he handed Angel to me and stepped aside so we could get to the dog pile. However, when I started to lay down on the floor, I was suddenly laying down in a spiffy clean bed. It had been covered in food fight debris just a second ago. I gasped and looked up at Omen who was beaming smugly at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're really fast. Just don't surprise me like that again, okay?" He nodded and turned off the lights. I knew he could work in the dark. I lifted Angel and wiggled us both under the blanket. Awhile after the wind from his warp speed cleaning stopped, I fell asleep as well. Mmm... Bless the day that a long night's rest was invented.


	5. Chapter 5

**so guys, there may or may not be irregular posting for the next couple of days or even the next week or two because I just started school wednesday and i'm still getting my stuff together and adjusting to the new sleeping schedule and I ALREADY HAVE HOMEWORK. How awful is that? Third day of school and I've got sixteen pages I have to read and a drawing for art class and five questions on the two or three of those pages of reading. Most of the time, my teachers let us have the first three days of school (because my school always starts the year on a wednesday) to get our supplies and adjust to the new schedule (sleeping schedule and class schedule) and stuff like that, but now that i'm a JUNIOR in advanced placement classes, they're really working us and then we have a new principal and vice principal and they're being extra strict because they wanna do well as principals. So bottom line, everything's kinda hectic right now and I might post on weird days that aren't every other day. Despite all that, I LOVE my teachers and I LOVE my classes, and I LOVE the group dynamic in my classes. Everyone's all happy and nice and there's little to no bad kids (unlike all the years before, even though I was in advanced placement then too) and the people that are in there are always nice and happy and funny and they WANT to learn which is just so awesome and they're more mature (which might have to do with all of us being sixteen or seventeen) and my teachers aren't the kind that give you notes and make you read books in class and expect you to learn it doing only that. And they're interesting too! i'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! Hehe okay enough breaking out into random song. Let's get back to the story at hand. Happy reading!**

Aw man, I hate mushy good byes, but really, with all the people I would be leaving behind to fend for themselves, there was really no choice. Everyone had prolonged the split as long as they could by sleeping in (that was Omen's fault. He didn't wake us up), taking FOREVER to eat breakfast, and even longer to pack their things, telling everyone about what Omen had told me about Sono and what Jeb had told Fang and me about our blood transfusion, and Mike and Nudge walked extremely slow when they walked to withdrawal money (the reason Nudge went. I didn't trust Mike with the code) and buy the untraceable cell phones. But it was time. Sigh.

I hugged everyone that I was leaving: Mom, Jeb, Ella, and even Akila who we had to leave since we were already carrying Mike around. You can imagine how upset Total was about that. ALL the girls were crying (minus me and Akila), and the guys were bravely hugging everyone and punching each other in the arm. Gah! It was awful and sweet and annoying all at the same time. Eventually, everyone had said good bye to everyone and with a few more waves, we took off with me carrying Mike around the waist, facing the ground.

Voice, any idea where we're going​? I thought. I had really started to really on my future flock's direction, but gee! I mean, they had already been through all this. They knew where to go when to get to saving the world in the future.

You can't rely on us always, Max. Sometimes, you're gonna have to make decisions on your own. That's what being a leader is about and with the big decisions coming your way in the future, you're going to have to make them on your own.

What big decisions?

Fly North, Max.

Why? "And what decisions!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows. I ignored them and waited to see if the Voice would answer, but they didn't. Darnit!

"I heard it!" Fang shouted. I nearly dropped Mike in surprise. Fang doesn't shout, in front of other people anyways.

"Heard what?" I asked, looking down and seeing Omen's wind currents. He was zigzagging just like I had asked before, and he had just passed underneath us on one of his zags.

"The Voice! I heard it in my head!" I did drop Mike this time, but only for a second. Then I dove down and caught him before he went anywhere. I think he puked. Ugh. But wait. Fang heard the Voice?

"What did it say?" I questioned.

"That making decisions is what being a leader's about and that you have some big ones you have to make on your own coming your way." I shook my head to try and get through some of the shock, but I don't think it worked.

"You think this is because of the blood sharing thing?" I whispered, dazed. He managed to shrug while flying and the whole flock went even quieter than before while we flew and thought.

"Turn North," I added, absently and followed my own instructions. Fang could hear the Voice. What did this mean? Burden or help? Definitely burden. Especially when Fang cried out and started falling. What the hell?

"Iggy, Nudge, take Mike!" I hollered., tossing him at them. Luckily, they caught Mike, which I made sure to see before diving down after Fang. I pretty much kept my wings tight against my back, pointed down headfirst, and only using them to push my momentum. I would have used my warp if I wasn't afraid I would pass him. Fang was wriggling in the sky, holding his hands to his head and screaming. What was going on?

I flew down fast and faster until I caught him, wrapping my arms around his waist just like I did with Mike and started warping upwards. We were right over a town and I sure hoped they didn't see us up here. I warped in giant circles around the flock, keeping up high enough that no one could see and stared at Fang, praying that he would snap out of this and especially that he would stop screaming. I wouldn't be able to hear him tell me what was wrong when he snapped out if he kept up like this.

After a minute or two, he passed out and another minute later he woke up.

"Max?"

"Fang, what happened?" I asked, trying to keep my calm tone. He quirked his lips at me. He probably saw right through me.

"I know you're worried, Max. Don't hide it." Yep, he knew that on the inside I was totally freaking out.

"What happened?" I repeated, firmly.

"I got a headache." A headache? Was he kidd- Oh! A HEADache. Like a headACHE? The kind I used to get when the Voice first started talking to me. Either his body wasn't ready for it like with the warp, or he was just having the normal reaction. I sure hoped it was the normal reaction, because I needed the Voice's guidance. Why did they want me to go North?

"Oh, Fang," I sighed. "Do you want to land somewhere? I know those are horrible," I offered. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm all right," he said.

"You better not be macho-manning me," I warned. He laughed and wiggled out of my arms, suddenly disappearing as he left my warp speed zone. I stopped and looked around. Fang was flying with the rest of the flock, quirking his lips at me and raising an eyebrow as if to say, "See? I told you I was fine." Grr. Scare me half to death, make me plummet towards the ground to save you, then smile at me? I don't think so. Fang laughed again and I figured he knew what I was thinking because of our regular connection and of course, the blood thing. The rest of the flock and Mike stared at him in surprise for a minute then I took Mike from Iggy and Nudge and started flying North, ignoring all of them. Even the ones that hadn't laughed at me. I was angry enough to be mad at all of them. And I think the knew it too because they avoided me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maaa-aax! I'm starving!" Gazzy groaned. "Can we PLEASE stop and get something to eat?" I sighed and glanced back at him. He was grimacing, holding his hand to his stomach. All of us could hear his stomach growl.

"All right," I said. "Give me a minute." I switched into warp and looked for Omen, the only other clear thing in the area.

"Can you find us somewhere to eat?" I asked. He could hear me even though we had broken the sound barrier and I was thousands of feet above him. We were just good like that.

"Yes," he replied and slowed down just before he reached a town. I flew back to the flock and slowed down myself. The kids cheered when I returned and turned us slightly left towards the town Omen had stopped at. We ate regular meals at several different restaurants and fast food stops then went on again, constantly flying North and waiting for the Voice's to tell us it was time to stop. I really, really hoped they wouldn't have us fly all the way to the North Pole. We already had enough freezing snow and ice in Antarctica.

So, we stopped ate, and headed further and further North, not knowing what was ahead of us. Truly I wished that the Voice would be less mysterious and just TELL me what the heck was going on. It sure was getting frustrating. We flew for maybe two and a half days, covering much less ground than we usually did because we had to carry Mike around, before the Voice told us to stop. Guess where? If you guessed somewhere in A-freaking-laska, then you're RIGHT. Congratulations. You win the grand prize of being right. Whoo!

Not really. Ugh. It was freezing up there, although not nearly as bad as in Ant-freaking-arctica. The further north we went, the more often we stopped to buy some warmer clothes. And guess what super cool super relief-inducing little trick Omen could do? He could SENSE surveillance objects. That's right: cameras, listening devices, motion detectors, none of it escaped his notice. Pretty awesome huh? And it was a HUGE relief when I considered the fact that Sono could just tap into any camera anywhere in the entire planet and see us buying seven snow suits in this little hokey town up somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Pretty much, he would 'feel' for any surveillance equipment, then bring us to stores or restaurants that didn't have any and we were golden. It was AWESOME! Have I said that already? Oh well, I'll say it again just to be safe, it was totally and completely A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!! When he revealed that little secret, it was the first thing of many that started wearing away my doubts about bringing him along. The second was that he didn't need any protective wear from the cold weather. Just regular old clothes for modesty. That would be every kind of help if something bad happened up here.

Anyhow, when we were flying over some random buildings that looked like factories in the middle of nowhere, the Voice SCREAMED _Stop!_ At me. I nearly dropped Mike and the rest of the flock had to swerve around me so we wouldn't collide.

_What's wrong?_ I thought frantically, looking around for danger.

Then, in a very cool collected tone, like it hadn't just SCREAMED in my head, the Voice replied _You're here._ I humphed and looked down at the cluster of buildings below us. Just a moment before, I had been wondering what a ton of factories was doing miles away from any towns. Maybe we were supposed to find out.

"What is it?" Fang asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. He was trying really, really hard to not act like me and show all his emotions. Kind of strange to think about, but we'd been fighting to keep our personalities separate in our heads for the last two days, so I was kinda starting to get used to it.

"The Voice says we're here," I replied, still scanning the buildings below us. I noticed that Omen's warp stream had disappeared and I looked for him in the woodlands around the buildings. I couldn't see him and hoped that was a good sign.

"So what do we do?" Iggy asked. "Just fly down and knock on the door?" I sent him a look and continued scoping out the area.

"First, we figure out why the Voice sent us here. Then we see about getting in WITHOUT ANYBODY NOTICING," I said, emphasizing the last part and looking pointedly at Iggy. He beamed at me and we all stared for a moment at the group of factories. Why were we here?


	7. Chapter 7

"Omen? I can't see you. Sound off," I said, looking around and turning my head so my ears would catch sound better. The others helpfully fell silent and listened too.

"I am in the woods exactly sixty nine degrees to your right." I followed his instructions and was nearly blinding by a tiny laser light.

"Is that your laser or am I about to get shot by some sniper?" I asked, holding up a hand, and shifting all of Mike's weight to my other arm.

"It is my laser light," he replied. "You may look now." I pulled my hand away and saw a tiny dot on it. He was aiming at my hand now instead of my eyes.

"Is it safe to come down?"

"Yes." I shared a look with the flock and we all approached cautiously, despite Omen's reassurance. HOW many times have I told you all how paranoid I am? Come on people. It shouldn't surprise you by now. The flock landed and I set Mike on his feet before touching ground myself. Omen approached us as he was putting the light away. It came out of a hole in his pointer finger which had completely disappeared now that he was done using the light. Weird, but cool.

"That's handy," Fang teased. I punched his arm and looked in the direction of the factories.

"That's something I would say, Fang," I sighed, looking for any security detail on the building. It was so odd. Normally when the Voice wanted us to stop somewhere, it was a super-secret lab or something, but there was absolutely no security as far as I could tell.

"Then why didn't you say it?" he asked. I glared at him, trying to hide a smile.

"Because I was trying to be polite." Fang beamed at me, causing the others to jump. I was used to it, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Omen, what's the security like?" I asked. I still couldn't see any.

"There is none. Only regulation security cameras at evenly spaced intervals. They leave blind spots in the system." I furrowed my brow and sat down on a log in the woods, still staring at the buildings. What were we supposed to do here?

_Voice​?_ I called in my head.

_Yes, Maximum._

_What's going on? Why are we here? There's no security so it can't be Sono._

_Look closer, Max. What do you see?_ I looked over the building and didn't see anything. Now that Omen had pointed them out, I could see the cameras, hidden so you couldn't see them from the air, always under awnings and trees and roofs, but that was it. Just cameras. Wait!

_Why would they hide them from airspace? Unless they're expecting someone to fly over that might see the cameras and get suspicious. _I felt the Voice smile proudly then leave. So... who would they expect to get suspicious about cameras other than a flock of flying bird kids? Or you know, some military force with satellite cameras. Crap. I just realized that Sono could probably tap into the military's satellites and see images of us flying all over the place. There was just no end to the paranoia for us (more for me since I was the paranoid one in the group, but still).

"Look at the cameras," I said, sharing a look with Fang. He had heard the Voice as well, though he was trying his hardest to block it. He had even nearly fell out of the sky earlier when they screamed at us to stop.

"They're all hidden from the skies," I explained. "They're worried about someone seeing their cameras from up top and the only people who can do that are us and satellite cameras, but either way, that's really ODD for a group of factories." The flock looked over the building again and nodded. It still didn't answer why we were here, but maybe having that little fact would keep US intact when we went in for a reconnaissance mission to figure out what was going on in those buildings.

"It's getting late. We'll fly on to the next town to sleep and makes plans," I said.

"Awesome!" Nudge gasped. "We'll get to see Alaskan-y stuff!" I smiled and took off in warp with Mike in tow, making sure to keep out of the cameras' sight lines, then slowed down when I was in the air and waited for the flock to follow me. It was easier to warp off the ground rather than take off regularly when you were carrying someone.

We flew on for another half hour or so (which is actually really far in flying time) and landed in some little town, mostly populated by Inuits and Eskimos and whatnot. The hard part about blending in up here was that you had to arrive within a reasonable amount of time of a plane or dogsled team coming in or else they would wonder how the heck you got to their town miles out in the middle of freezing ice fields and giant mountains without any transportation.

To solve this, we followed right behind an airplane (if one was coming in), landed in some woods nearby and then blended into the crowed, AFTER the airport security. Really they should step that up a little if six bird kids, one human, and one flying dog could get through it no problem. Then we would walk through carrying our hiking backpacks of supplies and staring at everything like tourists until we found a hotel with vacancy. And honestly that wasn't very hard. No offense to Alaskan people, but people aren't exactly flocking (pun not intended) up there to freeze their butts off for some wood cuts and seal meat and the possibility of getting attacked by polar bears. Sorry, guys. I REALLY don't mean any offense by it. It's just the truth.

We got two rooms, one for boys and one for girls (though Total slept with us) then konked out. When we woke up, we would make plans for infiltration. Jeez, don't I sound like a super spy?


	8. Chapter 8

So you know how I was talking about planning for infiltration and all that? Yep. So.... um. Well, you see, I threw that plan out the window when I woke up two hours before we had planned on getting up. After fifteen minutes, I couldn't STAND sitting around waiting for everyone to wake up, so I took off towards the factory buildings, thinking maybe I could try and start finding a way in, leaving a note for the flock whenever they woke up.

So, then I sat on a tree nearby, moving to another tree twenty feet over every fifteen minutes so that I circled the entire area, seeing all the cameras and weak spots. After a while, I started to realize there was really only way in. And I knew the others wouldn't like it.

Fang woke up and groaned, feeling the soreness in his wing muscles. Sono hadn't really let them fly around while the flock was there so they were out of shape yet AGAIN, though he could run for straight four and a half hours at speeds increasing up to forty miles an hour if he wanted to. He checked the clock on the nightstand and groaned again. The flock wouldn't be up for another hour. He normally didn't wake up this early, but he did have Max's blood mixed in his. Fang wondered if she was awake.

He got up and stretched out his wings, ruffling his feathers and making them all sit right before pulling them back in against his shoulders. Gaz, Iggy, Mike, and Omen were still asleep and Gazzy was making awful farts in his sleep.

"I'm surprised the smell doesn't wake me up," Fang mumbled. "Wait, I don't talk to myself. This must be because of the blood transfusion. Wait. Max talks to herself?" He said the last in a regular voice and winced when Iggy turned over, grumbling. Fang sighed and shook his head, trying to use the same movement he used for his wings to make everything sit straight.

He picked up the spare card for the girls' room and left the hotel room silently. It also wasn't his habit to check on everybody, though he had started to pick it up, before the transfusion, all the way back to the Greek island. It had been too quiet there for too long. He wasn't used to it when they still new bad guys were around. Hopefully, someday, they might be done with this mission and be able to settle down somewhere and RELAX. But not yet.

Fang slid the card and walked in, using his body to block the light coming from the rising sun so that he wouldn't wake anybody. They had the bathroom light on, giving him enough light to see by. There was Nudge and Angel laying on the bed, facing each other, both of them curled around Total who was in a tight little fuzzy ball in the middle. Fang felt a smile rise and quickly banished it. Max might be around and she would tease him... Maybe.

Speaking of Max, where was she? He looked around, not seeing her on the bed and not hearing her breathing anywhere. Had she fallen off the bed in the night and died? Fang panicked for a second, but then saw some blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed. Either she had gotten frustrated with the others hogging the bed, or she was being her usual generous self. Either was likely.

However when he walked to the foot of the bed and looked down at the pile, Max wasn't in it. Fang walked to the bathroom and knocked gently on the open door before looking in. She wasn't there either. He glanced back over the room in case he missed something and that's when he noticed the hotel's stationary pad laying on the nightstand with writing on it.

Guys, I'm checking out the house. You all are so cute when you sleep. Meet you there. Mel.

Fang scowled and crumpled the note. He had made it sound like they were just a family looking for a new house in case the housekeeping read it. It was smart, but stupid at the same time because she went to a possibly dangerous place without any backup. She could have been captured already and they wouldn't know it. Time to wake up the flock and get flying.

I sighed, thinking how I was going to tell the flock my big plan. Or not so big. Just... risky. A LOT risky. I wasn't looking forward to it. Speak of the devil. The flock appeared then, landing all around me in the trees with Fang at their head. He looked mad. Oops.

He dropped Mike roughly on the ground next to Omen then landed on my branch, right in front of me. He looked REALLY mad. Double oops. Did he already know what I was planning?

"I thought we were supposed to plan how we're gonna get in TOGETHER and THEN come here," Fan hissed, keeping his voice low in case there were any listening devices nearby. He hadn't asked Omen to clear the area yet. I glanced down at Omen and tapped my ear. He nodded and I looked back at Fang. Crap. His eyes were furrowed AND he was frowning. Well, hey! I'm the leader here, right? He's not allowed to yell at me.... Right?

"That was the plan, but you can't really PLAN for getting inside a building if you're not looking at it and studying it," I replied, keeping my voice cool and reasoning. "Besides, while you all were sleeping, I came up with a plan." I smiled at him and he was left speechless for a second. Ha! Well, not so ha, when you considered the fact that he normally didn't speak anyways, but still. After a moment, he sighed and sat down on the branch.

"So... What's the plan?" he asked. I beamed and then felt my smile drop right off my face when I remembered what the plan was. I just couldn't win today. Hopefully that only went as far as keeping me out of trouble with Fang and his worrywarts. I'm thinking that worrying issue is probably because my blood was in him. And the talking a lot thing. Maybe I could just DO it and then they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Fang saw my sudden change of expression and studied me for a minute, then his eyebrows shot up and he shot up on the branch to his feet.

"No," he stated. Well, so much for my just doing it plan. Darn that blood transfusion.

"Yes," I replied, keeping my voice firm.

I think his voice dropped a couple octaves when he growled, "NOOOO."

"What are you talking about?" Gazzy asked, looking back and forth between us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel's face smooth out as she listened to my thoughts. I wondered what she would think.

"I like it," Angel declared. Fang turned at her incredulous, and I took off flying towards the biggest building in the group of factories and landing right at the front door. I made sure to keep my eyes off of the flock as I rang the doorbell and waited. Ooh, I hoped this worked.


	9. Chapter 9

Then I saw the sign on the door and groaned. It said the doorbell didn't work. Oh well. More time to prepare myself. As soon as I realized the only way in, I started preparing myself for the part. I had left my coat in one of the trees and rolled around in the snow for ages. That made me wet in some places, covered in a think frost in other places, and FREEZING all over. I'd even gone to the trouble of matting my hair (more than it already was).

Fang realized why no one was coming yet and flew down next to me. He grabbed my arm and tried to take off again, but I held my ground and he ended up just falling on his butt in the snow. I wasn't going to let him move me. But if he stayed too much longer he might blow my cover. I already knew there weren't any cameras on this door from my surveillance, but someone could still look out a window. This building was in the middle of the group.

"Fang, either start disguising yourself or get out of here," I growled.

"This is suicide," he hissed back, watching the windows of the buildings around us for any curious eyes. I was proud of him and my training skills for those watchful eyes, but that still didn't mean he could stand here and try to force me back.

"Is it? We don't even know if these people are bad or not or what they're doing here. If we try to sneak in and they catch us, they'll wonder what the heck we're doing there," I replied, just as quietly and definitely with no less menace.

"We do know that they know enough to keep cameras out of sight from up above. We can just sneak in and NOT get caught."

"That doesn't always work, Fang. If they do know that much than they probably have all the possible ways to sneak in on camera. The front doors are the only places I saw that DON'T have cameras of any kind. So either throw off your coat and roll around until your shaking like I am or go back to the tree and watch." He gave me the angriest glare possible, but threw his coat towards the trees where Angel flew out and caught it then actually started rolling around on the ground. I watched for a moment, working to keep my angry face on instead of a relieved or surprised face. Then I checked over my disguise to see if it had melted during our arguments since we normally ran at a slightly higher temperature. Nope. Still there.

When he stood back up, covered in snow and water that was already starting to freeze in the cold, shaking some, I asked, "Ready?" He sighed and nodded, then assembled a scared, panicked face. I banged on the door. Then a few seconds again even harder, but not with too much strength. Not only would I risk breaking the door down, I'd risk sounding too strong after wondering around in the wilds of Alaska for however long. Someone FINALLY opened the door just as I decided to lean against Fang so it looked like we were using each other to stand up and to keep at least some warmth.

"Please help us," I whispered, using my breathiest, girliest, weakest voice. "Please. We-we were visiting A-Alaska and then... th-then there was a whiteout in the town and we g-got separated from our children. Please! Help us," I finished. We still looked kinda like adults from Nudge disguising us so long ago and she had touched us up some at the skiing resort cabin for just-in-case scenarios. Just like this one for example.

The man in the door looked us over. He looked like he was dressed for security detail in an all black shirt, some regular jeans, and TONS of muscles. He'd be hard to fight even WITH my super human strength. Especially if he knew some moves. But all regular humans were weak when compared to the iron will and painless emotionless robots we usually had to fight. Not so emotionless anymore, but still. He seemed way suspicious, so I squeezed Fang's arm, giving him a warning before I collapsed. He tried to catch me and only barely managed though he could have just stopped me falling before I even did. It was all an act. He fell on his knees and put my head in his lap, stroking my matted, frozen hair. I looked up at him, then he looked up at the security guy, eyes pleading.

"Please," he gasped. "Help us." Hey, he could be a good actor when he wanted to. Or maybe it was just my blood in him doing this. Oh well. Either way, it worked. The guard yelled into the hallway for some help and bent down to pick me up and carry me into the factory with Fang close by, still stroking my hair and begging me to stay with him. Ha! I was kinda glad he had decided to help me out. They believed the couple staying together through it all better than just me getting lost from my husband and kids. Very, very hallmark.


	10. Chapter 10

I hoped the flock took the cue when I said we lost our kids in TOWN and went back there in case these people decided they were going to be kind enough to take us there later. For my flock, it was now just a matter of waiting.

I felt odd being carried by a strange, buff man that might turn out to be a bad guy, especially considering my headstrong ideas, but it was part of the act, so I had to go along. I made myself limp in his arms except for my hand gripping Fang's keeping up with that hallmark moment thing we had going. I noticed that he was limping and hid my smile. He was doing good for his first time acting for real. I think our regular skinniness helped the security guy believe our story since if we were regular sized people, we would look very healthy what with all the food we normally eat even with our super fast metabolism.

"Fox, I need you in the lobby. We have a stranded couple. Say they have kids in a town somewhere. Wait, where are you two staying?" The guard had been talking into a piece in his collar and I realized he had something in his ear. High tech for factory security. Hmm. He looked at Fang for the last part.

"Uh. Um, some hotel in Prudhoe Bay. I think. It's been so long," Fang stuttered. Yay! He was getting this.

"They're tourists from the mainland. They have a hotel in Prudhoe Bay. They got caught in last week's whiteout." The guy went on, giving orders and telling "Fox" what to get for us. I was just thinking how convenient it was that there was a whiteout last week. That was plenty of time to get as skinny and as frozen as we were acting to be in Alaskan temperatures. After a few minutes of walking and talking into the tiny microphone on his collar, the security guy reached a room that looked kind of a fancy break room with couches and tables and one wall with a row of snack machines and a table with a coffee maker on it. He laid me out on one of the couches and walked to the coffee maker and turned it on, measuring grains and water from a sink in a different corner of the room that I hadn't noticed at first because of my angle.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asked Fang. We normally didn't just because it seemed too grownup and I didn't really like it, but remember, we were acting. Fang lifted my head lightly and sat down before setting my head gently on his lap.

"I'd drink anything right now," Fang said. "I don't know if you can get Mel to, though. She hates it." I smiled up at him, hidden behind the back of the couch from the security guy. He made it sound like both of us didn't like it. Thank God, because they might have expected us to drink more later. He smiled back down, using a worried, loving smile that I knew wasn't completely faked, but since that was the way he was supposed to look, he could show me even though the guard could see his face.

We sat (or laid in my case) in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the coffee to finish. It seemed like we were also waiting for Fox. When the coffee finished, he asked Fang's preference, then came over with one cup for him and one for Fang. I closed my eyes and turned my head into Fang's stomach when the security guy came around the couch.

"Is she all right?" he asked. I couldn't see him, but I could feel the air move as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch, watching us. I turned my head weakly and opened my eyes, trying to give him a weak, yet enduring smile. I think I did pretty good, but then I had all that practice with all my hurts from before. And dying of course. Don't forget that.

"I'll be okay," I whispered, making my teeth chatter. "Do you have a blanket? Or a blow dryer?" Security guy laughed and took my hand. Odd, but whatever. Acting, acting, acting.

"We've got blankets and towels on the way," he said, gently. "My second in command is coming." So security guy was first in command. Of security like he was dressed? Or of the whole operation? Or of something else entirely? They were watching me too closely, so I pretended like I was falling asleep. After a few minutes, they started talking again in whispers. Fang knew what I was doing.

"She's strong," security guy said.

"You have no idea," Fang replied and I could almost FEEL the strange look on his face that was a mix of frustration and love and secrets. They were quiet again and I was getting frustrated. Maybe I could use my connection through blood and whatever the heck else we had going on to get him asking questions.

_Fang. _I thought hard, trying to project my thoughts like when I did when I was talking to Angel or looking for the Voice. _What's his name?_

"I'm Nick Parker," Fang said and I felt him lift his hand to shake. "This is Melanie." He heard me. Maybe. Or maybe he just thought of it himself. Hmm.

"I'm Wolf," security guy said. What was with all these animal names?

"Wolf? Really?" Fang prodded. Darnit! He was being too subtle for me to be able to tell if he heard me or if he was just thinking of it himself. Maybe that was the way our connection was now. Maybe he didn't even realize these were my thoughts. Double hmm.

"It's my job name. I'm head of security and fake names are safer. Maybe I'm just paranoid," Wolf answered. Aha. A double answer.

"Security? What for? I thought these were factory buildings." Yes! Go Fang!

"I've got the stuff you asked for Wolf," a new voice said. "These them?" Crap! That must be Fox. I acted like his louder voice had woken me up and looked around with my eyes open.  
"Did I fall asleep?" I asked Fang weakly. He smiled and nodded and started stroking my hair again. Wolf had stood up and walked over to Fox at the door. They started talking in whispers, which was pretty dumb considering that I could hear them. But they didn't know that.

"Yeah, this is them. I need you to search up the names Nick and Melanie Parker. Do a background check," Wolf said.

"You really are too paranoid, Jeff. They're a couple of tourists that got lost in the whiteout and found us. We're the only place between Prudhoe Bay and anywhere. They're lucky they DID find us."

"I know, but do it anyway. But my heart at rest. And we might need more blankets. The girl's strong, but she's really out of it. Oh and some hot chocolate," Wolf/Jeff replied. Have I ever told any of you how much I HATE playing the helpless girl? If not, then I HATE PLAYING THE HELPLESS GIRL! Although it did get people to believe you easier which is just so sexist and wrong, but what could I do? We needed to find out why we were here.

"All right I'll be back," Fox said and left the room after giving Wolf/Jeff a small pile of blankets, and what looked like a first aid kit made specifically for people stranded in snowy Alaska. There was also a plastic bag with two bowls, two spoons and several cans of soup. Wolf/Jeff saw that I was awake and his face softened.

"Did my man wake you?" he asked.

"It's all right," I whispered and "struggled" to sit up with Fang pretending to protest.

"Please, Nick," I sighed. "If I don't get up now, I'll be too tired later to get up. Besides he has soup and I can't eat lying down." Fang sighed back, but let me sit up next to him. Wolf/Jeff wrapped a blanket each around our shoulders then gave us each another one to put over our legs. I scooted closer to Fang, but my shoulder blanket on our laps for more warmth and he put his arm and his blanket around my shoulder so we were sharing body heat. This was going to get too hot too soon since like I said we were slightly warmer than regular people, but ACTING IS THE KEY. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched Wolf/Jeff unpack his first aid kit. He had already poured us each a can of soup and started microwaving them. The microwave was on the same table as the coffee maker.

"I'm Melanie," I said, remembering that Wolf/Jeff thought I was asleep when he first introduced himself.

"I'm Wolf. Before you ask, it's my security name. Fake names are safer." I smiled and closed my eyes, trying to keep my stomach from growling at the smell of the soup. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning so I was STARVING. Then I remembered I was supposed to be starving and didn't care if Wolf/Jeff heard.

"Nick, I saw you were limping. I need to see your foot and see if it's frostbite." Fang nodded and let Wolf/Jeff pull of his snow boot.

"I fell in one of those holes under the snow when we were walking and twisted it. That was just before we got here. I'm fine. It's almost gone now." Wolf/Jeff looked over his foot anyway until he was satisfied that Fang's foot wasn't going to fall off.

"What about you, Melanie? Anything hurt?" I shook my head.

"I'm just so tired," I said, then my stomach growled VERY loudly and I blushed, adding, "And hungry." Good thing the blush was accepted in that situation because I couldn't hold it back. Wolf/Jeff laughed.

"Well soup's in the microwave. You might have hypothermia. Nick make sure you keep her warm," Wolf/Jeff replied, feeling my head. His hand was WARM. Since you're awake and just shivering, I think this should be fine, but I'll have Fox bring some warm compresses when he gets back with your hot chocolate just in case. Nick told me you don't like coffee." I smiled at Wolf/Jeff and shook my head

"No. Makes me too hyper," I said while Fang started brushing his hand up and down my arm. I knew what hypothermia was from Antarctica. They didn't let us even get off the boat until they told us the warnings, symptoms, and treatment for it. The way I was acting it did seem like I had hypothermia. That was good They wouldn't send me back to Prudhoe until I was "fully recovered" which meant I had more time to scout the buildings.

"Fox?" I asked, keeping with our act and the fact that I had been either asleep or too human-eared to heart about him.

"He's my second in command."

"So, you're the boss?" Wolf/Jeff looked like he didn't really want to answer that question now that he realized that he was telling the order of rank to complete strangers, but once again, Fox came in just when Wolf/Jeff was opening his mouth to reply. Grr!


	11. Chapter 11

I leaned even more into Fang's arm and closed my eyes with my head still on his shoulder, making it look like I was tired from being lost in Alaska and still shaking off hypothermia, when actually I just closed my eyes to help me hear better. Plus, (I'm blushing, but this is the truth so I gotta say it) I liked Fang holding me like this. Now forget I said that and we'll move on here. I MEAN it.

"They came up clean," Fox whispered. "The girl even went into the military when she was eighteen." I felt my mouth drop open and worked to close it before they saw. I was gonna KILL Mike. He was gave me a MILITARY background? What the hell?

"Military?" Wolf/Jeff asked, and I heard something paper-y being passed from hand to hand. Probably a printed out file of Nick and Melanie Parker's past. Mike was a genius, but a dumb genius if he expected me being in the military to help us out here. God knows what they were doing in these buildings, but if they were hiding the cameras from the sky, that was either hiding it from us, the flock, or they were hiding from government satellites up in space. Either way, military was absolutely no help.

"Yep." Fox then listed off a ton of numbers and letters that was supposed to be my division and then my rank. I made sure to memorize it in case Wolf/Jeff decided to ask me about it when he came back over.

"Huh," Wolf/Jeff said. "That explains why she's so strong, but not why she's the one passing out from hypothermia. Military training should have covered cold climates." I heard cloth moving as Fox, I guessed, shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I even checked through for tampering and there was no sign that it was faked. They have two daughters and a son, oldest to youngest: Talia Kristen-Marie Parker, Thomas (Tom) Parker, and Angela Denise Parker. The oldest is an African-American they adopted at the age of two. The main family plus Nick's adoptive brothers Mike and Joseph Parker and Melanie's brother Oscar or "O" for short bought tickets for the plane that came nine days ago and have been staying in one of the local hotels the entire time they've been in Prudhoe Bay. Melanie's parents died in a car accident while she was on duty and Nick was adopted by an older couple who died four years ago. Everything checks out," Fox went on. I listened hard. Apparently Mike had changed some of the details about our past and had failed to inform me. It was important that I remember everything and I hoped that Fang was listening too. We needed to know this stuff. If Wolf/Jeff was paranoid to get a background check and Fox knew enough to even check our background for tampering, then Wolf/Jeff was sure to quiz us on our life details. Too bad he hadn't said the name of our parents.

"Ages?" Wolf/Jeff asked.

"Nick-32. Melanie-31. Talia-13. Tom-10. Angela-8. Mike-26. Joseph-18. Oscar-29. Melanie got off of military work early due to maternity leave when she became pregnant with Tom and her parents' death," Fox recited. I remembered it all and worked so that it wouldn't sound like I was reciting if he asked. I had to make the ages and names second nature. First nature even.

"What about the parents' names? The dead ones?" Yes! This was important. It seemed like Wolf/Jeff wasn't actually looking through our file and just making Fox say it all. Perfect.

"Nick's adoptive parents are Alison Marks (maiden name) and John Parker. His biological parents are unknown. Melanie's parents are Sonya Marizetti (maiden name) and Thomas Smith."

"Italian descent?" Wolf/Jeff asked. I could almost see him looking up curiously at Fox from the file.

"Remotely. She was just named after some great great great grandmother." Wow my "mom" had an awesome name. I'd be sure and tell Nudge all about it. She likes that kinda thing. For a moment it was quiet and I was worried that Wolf/Jeff was reading something in the file himself instead of asking Fox to say it out loud.

"Do you have the hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. It took forever to find it here, but I did. Anything else?"

"Just some warm compresses. I think the girl has hypothermia." I heard the door open and shut again and Wolf/Jeff's footsteps coming towards us. When he squatted in front of me and put his hand on my knee, I opened my eyes and pretended like he had just shocked me out of sleep. That made him more sure I had hypothermia and that made me happy because the more he thought I had it, the more likely he was to let us stay longer. I was getting a little worried though because his hand still felt warm to me even though I had been inside a heated building for maybe half an hour now and snuggled up with Fang in a blanket for half that time. I should be nearly sweating by now. I was still shivering. Uh oh.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate and Nick, I'll get you another cup of coffee unless you want some chocolate too," Wolf/Jeff offered.

"Mm, hot chocolate sounds good," Fang said. Wolf/Jeff smiled and stood up to start making us hot chocolate, taking Fang's cup as he went. The microwave beeped on the soup and he returned with our bowls.

"Be careful. It's hot. Don't eat too fast or you'll put your system in shock," he instructed, then returned to making hot chocolate.

"Mike changed things," I flock-whispered, making the words coming out of my mouth look like me blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it down. Unless Wolf/Jeff was an eraser, he wouldn't be able to hear us.

"I know. You got everything remembered?" Fang asked, using the same spoon-blowing technique to hide his talking.

"Yeah. Do you?" I saw him nod slightly out of the corner of my eye before Wolf/Jeff came back around the couch with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Same rules for this, Mel," he said, handing me my cup. I nodded and smiled gratefully before taking a sip. Mmm... Wolf/Jeff was GOOD at making hot chocolate. Yummy. I think he'd pointed me out because Fang already had a hot drink to help him heat up. And he wasn't possibly suffering from hypothermia. After a few minutes of silent eating, Wolf/Jeff started in on the interrogation.

"So you were in the military, huh?" he asked. I pretended to act shocked.

"You did a background check on me?" I asked, my voice conveniently breaking halfway through.

"I would be a bad guard if I didn't check up on everybody who comes through here," he replied, breezily. Grr. I couldn't even get him on that.

"Yeah. I was in the military, but I had to stop after..." I paused and stared down at my soup, acting like I was hurting from my dead parents. I was kinda hurting about my parents, but that was just because I missed them and I was afraid I would never see them again. Not because they were dead.

"After your parents died? And you got pregnant in the same year. I'm sorry." I nodded and smiled at him, pulling myself together and making sure he saw the effort so it wasn't like I was suddenly happy again after talking about my parents' untimely end.

"Yeah. Hey, if you can do a background check, do you think you could get someone out to check on our kids? I'm so worried about them," I said. The flock would know how to ask anyone they sent there how I was and be able to tell the truth.

"But they're okay with their uncles right?" Wolf/Jeff asked.

"I would be a bad mom if I didn't make sure my kids were all right," I said, using a steely voice. I saw Wolf/Jeff's eyes twinkle like he was amused by me, but not in a bad way. Like he liked me as a person way.

"I'll have someone go out there." I gave both Wolf/Jeff and Fang a relieved smile and went back to eating my soup.

"What I was wondering though," Wolf/Jeff went on, "Is why you didn't handle yourself better in the wilds. I was in the military myself for a while and they cover cold climates in your training."

"That was years ago," I tried.

"You know just as well as I do that what you see there, never leaves you." He stared at me and I thought back to all the fights and deaths and torture I'd been through my entire life, letting him see it in my eyes, knowing that was what he was looking for. I guess it never DOES leave you. Fang rubbed my arm supportively and I looked over at him, smiling weakly like I was grateful he had brought me out of my reverie and back to the present. Do you see what we were doing? Fang was acting like the husband who had a wife that had been through things and he worried about her when she got in moods like this. Or something like that.

"I guess you're right," I whispered. I think I had showed a little TOO much pain and harsh events in my eyes because the questioning stopped. That was all right. I couldn't explain why I didn't use military training because the truth was that I never HAD military training. We finished our soup and hot chocolate while Wolf/Jeff gave orders in his ear/mouth piece, sending someone to go check on our kids and brothers out in Prudhoe Bay. I hoped they would do okay at acting as well. Jeb had only really gone through the whole acting training with me on the island. For some reason he thought it was super important that I, the leader, knew how to act. Maybe this was it. When we set our bowls and cups on the floor by the couch and I curled my legs under me so I could lean more heavily on Fang, Wolf/Jeff spoke.

"I just sent someone to check on your family and let them know that you're all right. I'll have to check with my boss, but I think you'll be allowed to spend the night here so you can get your rest and heal before we take you back to your hotel. Okay?" He smiled at both of us.

"Okay," Fang answered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wolf/Jeff left, presumably to check with his boss (probably the guy who hired him and his crew of security guards) if it was all right for us to stay. I sure hoped it was. We hadn't really discovered anything except that one guy's name was Jeff who had been in the military and they had GREAT security here. Not much, but all suspicious. I wondered if we would ever even get out of this break room.


	12. Chapter 12

Fang scouted the room for cameras after Wolf/Jeff left and when he cleared it, I sat up and shook off the blankets, though I did keep one. I was still cold which was kind of nerve-wracking. I'd flown for hours at heights greater than an airplane flies and been fine. An hour rolling around in Alaskan snow shouldn't keep me this cold especially after half an hour of snuggling under a blanket with hot chocolate, soup, and Fang. Together we scouted the room for listening devices and found one hidden under the microwave. I wondered if it had been though before we got in here or if Wolf/Jeff had put it there when he made us the soup and hot chocolate.

We left the device there and moved even more quietly than before now that we knew there was something in there. We just didn't know how strong it was. Let's hear it for Jeb's penchant for instilling paranoia! Anyhow, after a thorough exam of the room we returned to our spots and waiting, speculating in silence. It took another half hour before Wolf/Jeff came back with a smile on his face.

"Boss says you all can stay. We have some rooms here set up in case someone ends up spending the night so you can stay in one of those. Just make sure you stay in your rooms unless you're with me or Fox. We handle highly toxic stuff here and I don't want either of you to get hurt by it. That's the reason we're so far out in the snow." I nodded and smiled, standing up and taking the blanket around my shoulders with me. Fang had folded the rest of them and carried them under his arm.

"What about our family? Have you sent someone to check on them?" I asked, holding a hand to my heart like I would pass out if he told me they weren't. Actually if he told me that they weren't okay, I would probably knock him out and bust through some walls so I could get back to Prudhoe Bay and find them. But Wolf/Jeff didn't have to know that.

"They're fine, Melanie. Am I still allowed to call you that now that you're starting to feel better?" I sighed out a not completely faked breath of relief and smiled at him.

"Of course you're allowed. I love Nick, but that doesn't mean I want to go around being called Mrs. Parker all the time. Fang rolled his eyes and grinned at me. Wolf/Jeff laughed and we followed him through a maze of hallways, presumably to our rooms for the night. I TOTALLY didn't buy that whole spiel about toxic stuff, unless of course they were using toxic stuff, then I just didn't buy the part about them only being out here for other people's safety. They were here for secrecy. Their camera placement made me sure of that.

Wolf/Jeff got us settled in a room with only one bed and made sure we knew the way to the bathroom before leaving us for the night with a hearty "get well" and a smile I was already starting to think of as a good guy smile. Even if he WAS working for some bad guys, he either didn't want to or didn't know it. He was too nice to be a part of Sono and he wasn't like Jeb who was so obsessed with science that he didn't care who he worked for or who he hurt (that is until his own sperm became part of the project. Then he started caring a WHOLE lot. Do I sound bitter? Oh well, not my problem).

I sent Fang a look and pointed two fingers like a slow gun in one side of the room and then walked to the other side. Army talk, for us anyway. I made sure there were no cameras (or at least obvious ones) as soon as we got in there, just in case. We searched the room and found only one. It seemed like he trusted us for the most part. Just being what seemed to be his usual paranoid self. Hey, maybe one day when WOLF/JEFF was running from the big bad scary whitecoats, we could talk shop, but not while he was working for them. I was SHOCKED by what Fang did when he found the bug. You will be too. Just wait.

He "coughed" when he found the listening device and I looked over after I had already finished searching my side. He held it up, then grinned the most scariest smile ever at me. It was scary because it just dripped with mischief. Jeb had said that it would take a few months for our blood to remake itself inside us so that we had all our own blood, but maybe our cells died and were reborn faster than regular humans because I had NO idea what Fang was up to.

"I'm sorry, Wolf," Fang said, clearly into the bug, "Mel's a good teacher, especially when it comes to military stuff. I know how to find a bug." He paused, trying to hide the laugh building on his face as he watched my mouth drop open and my eyes widen in shock. What the heck?

"So YOU don't get to listen in while we have wild, relieved-that-we're-alive sex." Then he dropped the listening device on the ground and stamped it to pieces with his snow boot. I was still recovering from my... whatever the heck I was in.

After the listening device was thoroughly smashed, Fang curled over his stomach with laughter and that brought me out of my state. Immediately I stalked over to him, picking up a lamp on my way. Jeez, I didn't want to really hurt him, but, well... I REALLY wanted to HURT him. Boys are SO immature. Fang caught sight of me coming towards him wielding a lamp and tried to stand straight and back away, but he was still laughing too hard. I felt like I could talk freely now that the listening device was smashed. He had already checked over the rest of the area.

"No, no, Max," he gasped, through peals of laughter, "Please, it was just a joke. And it's-it's so much easier than having to b-b-be quiet!"

"Did you switch blood with Iggy or something?" I screeched. I didn't ACTUALLY want to hurt him so I dropped the lamp on his foot then started hitting him around the head and shoulders. He put up his hands to defend himself, but the dummy was laughing so hard that he couldn't quite make his hands up far enough. Served him right.

"Come on, Max," he said, starting to get control of himself and defending better. Darnit!

"NO, I will not COME ON! What was that?" I yelled. This time when I let fly, Fang dodged it.

"Can't you j-just imagine their faces? Especially that Wolf guy?" I paused for a minute because he had manged to sort of dance around me and to the other side of the room. I could just see Wolf/Jeff and Fox listening in then being just as shocked as I was or more so by what they heard through the bug they had planted. I fought a smile, but Fang knew me too well. He came closer, smiling a little bit still himself.

"Okay, it's funny, but I'm still mad at you. YOU get to sleep on the floor and if either of them asks about it tomorrow, you be sure and tell them I kicked you to the doghouse for that little stunt," I said, trying to gather some of my anger. Fang laughed again and nodded. I sighed, rolled my eyes and threw a pillow and the top sheet at him, keeping the comforter and the other pillow for myself. I didn't care if he freezed on the floor with only that. If I didn't know better, I would be asking Iggy if he ever switched blood with Fang. Big dummy.


	13. Chapter 13

After that, we dozed for a while, waiting until the sounds around the building disappeared and eventually stopped, but not completely skipping out on a sleep. Plus it was easier to ignore Fang if I pretended I was asleep. I waited until about an hour after the building quieted before getting up and going to the door to peek around the edge. I winced when the door creaked as I opened it and looked back at Fang. I was SO not involving him in this. Not only was he ridiculous earlier, I didn't want him hurt.

There was no one in the hallway and I listened with my super hearing to see if there was anyone coming. Silence everywhere except for the hum of what I assumed was computers and the machines if this WAS factory. I managed to stop my squeal before it reached my mouth when Fang's head appeared next to mine looking in the hallway, his hand on the small of my back. Scary.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously. Jumpy." He grinned at me and I scowled. "So we're gonna go sneaking around now?" I shook my head and stepped away from the door, closing it in the space I had made. Fang moved so he could look at me, blocking the door. Even if he didn't realize it now, he would in a minute and he would be difficult... AGAIN.

"No? No what?" he asked, still whispering. Just habit I guess when it's nothing but silence around you. It was even too cold outside right now for animals to be making noises, though there were animals around. I had scared a fox and a nest of birds that morning when I was working on freezing myself half to death. Okay, random thought. BACK to the story.

"Not WE. I'm going by myself and you're gonna stay here-"

"I'm coming," Fang declared, his face not allowing for any argument. Too bad I had a problem with being told what to do.

"No you're not. I'm going alone to keep you safe and to keep us safe and to keep the flock safe," I replied, firmly.

"How is you sneaking around by yourself gonna keep you and the flock safe?" he asked and crossed his arms, waiting for a good answer. Ha! I actually had one this time.

"Well I can just say that I didn't hear Wolf's instructions to the bathroom because I was still so cold from hypothermia and I got lost. That means he won't come after you to question us again, only if I get caught it would me much meaner than what we had when we got here. And if he's not coming after us, he won't go after the flock for leverage and to figure out who they are. If you went with me to the bathroom, it would make no sense because most people, even couples don't wake up at the same time and need to pee." I crossed my arms right back at him, waiting for him to come up with an even better reply. No smart aleck comment, but the reply WAS better than I thought it might be.

"All right," he sighed. "Just be careful. I'll be waiting for you to come back." I smiled, then he pulled me into a hug. Jeez, he really was worried about me. Must be my blood in him. After all, most of the time it was my job to be the worrywart.

"No more than an hour," I promised then kissed him lightly on the lips and stepped out of the hug and around him with one move. I had to get going before a security guard passed through the hallway. I looked down both ways again, listening for anyone coming and stepped out into the hallway. Fang closed the door behind me and that was my cue to start moving. I darted down the halls to the left, opposite the way we had come from the break room. The bathroom was also in the direction of the break room, or at least the one Wolf/Jeff showed us was. I had a feeling there was a reason for that.

I kept with a turn right pattern since I knew that the wall of the building was opposite the door in our room and that if I turned left, that put the outside to my left. If I turned right, hopefully I would be putting myself deeper and deeper into the building. Whenever I passed a door, I peeked in, making sure to do a "potty dance" in case they were watching on any cameras. Unfortunately, I couldn't turn them off so it the act was the best I could do to keep up with my bathroom story in case I DID get caught.

There was no one in the building and soon I started to wonder if there was anybody in ANY of the buildings. I hadn't even passed a security guard yet. Maybe they were watching an area elsewhere that was more secret than a hallway full of broom closets and offices. Or maybe I was just being ten times more paranoid than usual and there was actually nothing sinister in here. But that didn't explain why the Voice made us stop here. There HAD to be a reason.

"What is she doing?" Jeff asked, watching Melanie work her way through the hallways, glancing in all of the rooms as she walked. His second in command, Louis Rainier (Fox), shifted forward in his swivel chair and studied the cameras.

"Looks like she's just looking for the bathroom. I'll send Sam down to show her the right way," Louis offered, reaching out for a button to call the new guy to the tech room. He had only been working security for about a month, fresh from high school at seventeen years old, but Louis was his father, so he had been part of the company since he was five years old.

"No," Jeff said, studying the cameras with interest as Melanie's eyes met him through every single camera lens as she gave herself a tour of the factory, even the well-hidden ones. "I'll go." He was beginning to think that Melanie Parker was higher in the government force than her background made her out to be.

I opened a door only to find yet ANOTHER supplies closet. I was really starting to wonder if maybe there was some secret knob you turned to get to the super evil part of the building where they boiled children alive in hot chicken grease or something. Hmm... Maybe I had watched one too many sci-fi horrors with Iggy and Gazzy at all the hotels we always ended up in.

I checked one of the digital clocks spaced evenly along the walls and hid my scowl from the camera. I only had half an hour left and I might need most of that time to get back. I decided to check one more door and nearly collapsed with anticipation when I saw the next one down the hall. It was all metal and looked like if the boys bombed this place, that door would still be standing. Perfect for hiding whatever the heck they hid here. What are the chances though, that it was unlocked?

I started forward eagerly, still keeping to my bathroom act, using the thought that I needed the bathroom as a reason for me to be running to the next door. I nearly fell flat on my face when the Voice talked to me.

This is the door, Max. Jeff is coming. You have to see behind that door.

Okay I replied and sped up. Jeff couldn't possibly catch up to me at my fastest, which wasn't warp since I could only fly that fast, but still, I was a bird kid. That was when Wolf/Jeff turned the corner and saw me charging towards the metal door.

"Hey!" he yelled, but instead of chasing me, he pulled a bola out of nowhere and flung it at me. I tried to leap up, but my reaction time was too slow since I hadn't expected the bola and it wrapped around my right ankle, making me fall flat on my face for real this time. Soon as he let fly, Wolf/Jeff started running after me. I struggled to get to my feet, but the bola acted like a spider web does. It wouldn't come OFF! Wolf/Jeff grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet.

"What are you doing down here?" he yelled. "This is off limits."

Max, you NEED to get to that room. the Voice ordered, their combined voice getting nearly desperate. Apparently this was important. I didn't even bother trying to come up with an excuse and forced myself down the hall, dragging Wolf/Jeff and his iron grip with me.

"Even I'M not allowed in there," he yelled. "How branch of the military were you in really?" Branch of the military. He must think I was a spy or something. Hey, cool. Me a spy! Okay, back to the point. Why wasn't the head security guard allowed in this room? The Voice screamed in my head again for me to get a look in there before Wolf/Jeff pulled me away and and shoved the last two steps forward. However I couldn't open the heavy metal door with the guy hanging on my arm like he was.

Max! The Voice screeched. I grabbed my head and bowed over, crouching on the ground.

Hush! I gasped. I was starting to get one of those monumental headaches again. It had been a while since I had one of those and I don't think the Voice had EVER yelled at me like this. They quieted in my brain, but not before Wolf/Jeff had managed to pull me back a few feet and I could still feel their nervous energy in my mind.

"What branch were you?" he asked again, face livid. I didn't answer him, just stood up in a sudden movement, crashing my skull into his jaw, then I dropped again and spun, knocking his feet out from under him. Or I WOULD have knocked his feet out if he hadn't jumped over my leg and flipped over me all in the same move. The move also put him between me and the door. Crap! It had been a while since I fought someone that knew how, or anyone really. I was really rusty after all the time in that little cage since all they made us do was endurance and intelligence tests.

He grabbed me from behind, holding me in a headlock, only this one was deadly if he just squeezed his arm. His bicep was uncomfortably tight on my neck and his left hand held his right wrist, keeping the whole move in place. It had been an even longer while since I fought someone that actually knew how to fight AND would fight to kill.

"What branch were you? Who did you work for?" he panted. I reached up and grabbed his arm, feinting weakness and pretending like his arm was too tight for me to breathe, much less speak. After a second, he loosened his arm the tiniest bit and that was all I needed to lean forward, bringing all six plus feet of him flying over my shoulder and slamming into the ground a couple feet away. Maybe I had overestimated my strength again. Or maybe not since those couple feet and the force of his landing would give me a few more seconds to fight with the door. The Voice started quietly cheering me on as I fought with the heavy metal bolts, seven of them all down one side of the door. They weren't rusty, just tight like someone had recently fixed the screws and of course, they all felt like they were made out of lead. I wondered how a regular human handled the bolts. Probably had some key or something that made them unlock automatically. Oh well. I managed the first three before Wolf/Jeff jumped back to his feet and came after me, calling for back up through the mouth piece in his collar. Crap. I'd forgotten all about the surveillance stuff. I would be surprised if someone hadn't already started coming down here.

"Jeff!" I yelled, revealing that I knew his real name. "Why aren't you allowed in here?" I dodged a punch only to be beaned in the stomach by a VERY strong gut punch. I used the automatic bend of pain to get out of his line of fire, dropping to the ground and rolling. I used the time I was rolling to recover from the sucker punch. Even though I had just done two things that would normally make an opponent angry and therefore stupid, he stayed calm and just followed my movement, waiting for me with a kick aimed again at my stomach. I jumped up high, using my wings only the slightest bit to get some air time and made sure that neither he (or the cameras) could see them.

I came back down, bringing one hand down on the top of his head, and the other on his mouth piece. He couldn't call for any more backup now, which was kind of pointless since more were already coming. Maybe I could get him to talk to me though without him worrying about the others hearing.

"Jeff, haven't you ever, ugh, wondered?" I asked, as I took a punch to my thigh. I had managed to dodge again. He was really good. Almost as good as Fang. But we all knew how easily I could beat Fang in a fair fight. Plus I was two or three times stronger than Jeff here. Not exactly a fair fight. But then again, he would go for the kill and I would hesitate if I even DID go in for the kill.

"What branch are you from?" he repeated, eyes following my movements. I tried hard not to go too fast in case I gave away what I was or hit too hard. I guess talking wasn't going to work. Oh well. I copied his flip only he caught me mid-air at my waist. Before he could use that position to his advantage, I reached down and clapped my hands over his ear, breaking the ear piece and probably sending the same feedback to everyone with a piece. Awesome! Who knows how many for one!

"Gah!" Jeff yelled and dropped me. I continued my flip and kicked the back of his knee, making him go down, still holding on to his ears. Apparently, Jeff hadn't prepared himself for a lot of pain, or if he did, he hadn't prepared for the ear clap.

I ran back to the door and undid the last four bolts as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast. By the time I finished, I could hear the shouts of more security guys (and I'm kind of proud to say girls, though I'm not proud of them working for whoever owned these mysterious factories). Wolf/Jeff also managed to recover by then and he came after me, but it was too late. I flung open the giant metal door, probably putting a GIANT dent into the drywall behind it and gasped. Jeff, who had grabbed me in a full body lock just as the door hit the wall, stumbled even though he was standing still. I didn't think he would fight with me anymore. Too bad the other security people were still coming with vengeance for their hurt ears and hurt comrade on their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Fang paced the bedroom they were borrowing, much the same way Max paced when she was upset about something. As soon as he realized the similarity he stopped and reclined on the bed, his hands behind his head, trying to relax like nothing was wrong, the way he always did. Within a few seconds he was up and pacing again. No wonder Max had so many issues with paranoia and anxiety and trust. It almost seemed like pacing the room was just barely enough to keep him from chasing after her and dragging her out of the building to safety.

She had less than half an hour to get back, but Fang was still on edge. Sharing blood sure was a good way to help them figure each other out and better their relationship. Wait. Now whose thought was THAT? Certainly not Max's.

That was right about when Fang heard shouts and about a dozen people running down the hallway, past the bedroom door in the direction Max had gone. Yep. That was just about it for any self control or even control over the new parts of him that were Max. Fang waited a second for them to pass then charged out after them. The whole mess tasted dangerously of Maximum Ride's handy work. Maybe she hadn't gained as much of him as he had of her. After all, she hadn't started turning invisible or levitating stuff with telekinesis. But then again, she could just have better control than he did. Max? Self control? If Fang wasn't running to go help her out of whatever situation she had gotten herself into, he would have chuckled mysteriously just to make everybody wonder what he was laughing about.

The continued sounds of people yelling made me snap out of my shock first and look at the quickly approaching mass of security guards. I would have to deal with the contents of the room behind the metal door later. First I had to make sure I wasn't going to be beaten to death by a bunch of angry paranoid people. I tugged on Jeff's sleeve to try and get him to pay attention. Maybe I could play the higher military position thing and get him to call them off. Suddenly I was glad that it was the HEAD of security who had come to fight me instead of someone lower that wouldn't have enough rank to get them to pull up and LOOK instead of just follow orders.

"Jeff!" I yelled. He snapped his head to look at me and then past me to his subordinates coming toward us. He realized the situation immediately and did the "military jog" that I had seen in soldiers who used to guard us during our exhibition flights for the CSM towards the group. When they realized that their boss was fine and coming to them instead of the other way around, the group stopped. Did they really think they needed THAT many guards to hold me? They probably did, but I had been careful to hide what I was which is super strong and able to fly.

Jeff met the group about thirty feet away from me and started explaining things to them. For some reason, I recognized a guy in the group that wasn't Fox or Jeff. He was young and I couldn't quite place him. He was looking at me the same way between listening to Jeff. Weird. My mouth nearly dropped open when I saw Fang running up behind the group of security guards, searching the area for me. I worked to keep my mouth shut since the guy was still staring at me, but whistled softly to attract Fang's attention. He saw me and I could just SEE the relief make his body sag as it breathed out of him in a sigh.

I winked at him and nodded slightly back the way he had come. I wouldn't be able to play out what I was thinking if he was here. Maybe I would, but I would have to change my already hastily made plans to include him. Fang looked confused, but after I nodded again, more insistently with my eyes on the one guy, he left, mouthing the words, "Be careful. And you better explain EVERYTHING later." He emphasized the "everything" part by waving his hand in a circle. I nodded again and watched him run back the way he had come.

A moment or two after that, Jeff led the group back to me and we shared a look of knowing though his look had a little bit of shock in it. I knew mine didn't. I knew what people were capable of and this was barely the tip of the iceberg. Before we even showed the others what was in the room, Jeff walked up to my side and faced them.

"Can you tell us what branch you were actually in?" he asked me. Time for my thrown together plan. Oh boy.

"Well... My name is actually Melanie Ride. That's why I didn't want you to call me Mrs. Parker. I have trouble remembering last names," I started, making sure to use half lies and half truths so I didn't mix everything up too badly if asked again later. "I worked in a branch of the government the name of which, I can't provide without being forced to kill all of you and destroy all these buildings. Just let it be enough that I was a form of an American spy." I felt fancy using big words and proper language, but I was a spy! I had to keep up the act now that I was "outed" Also the whole thing about killing everybody was just because I couldn't think of a legitimate name.

"Nick is really my husband and his real last name is Ride, hence my last name just as my kids and our brothers are really our family. I told them all that we were coming up on a trip and only told Nick why I was actually here. My company gave me less missions and less hours when I adopted and later when I got pregnant so that I wouldn't risk my family more than necessary and so that I could take care of them. However, they still call me when something needs done. We had... intelligence of what was happening here and I was sent to investigate. I brought Nick into the story so that he could help me be accepted here." I stopped because I couldn't think of anything more to say right away. If they just SAW what Jeff and I had seen, what they had never been allowed to see by the boss of this whole operation, they wouldn't cause me any problems. Jeff took over.

"We saw inside the room and... well... I think you should see it as well," Jeff said. "Everyone that's still in the buildings is here, so I think we should be safe as far as witnesses go unless one of you is HEARTLESS enough to tell."

"Safe?" someone asked. "Safe from what?" Jeff just frowned and walked into the room behind the metal door. I followed and after me, the rest of the guards trickled in. We were standing on a sort of observation deck, with a floor made out of metal grid and stairs from the raised deck down two stories to the ground below. We stayed on the observation deck and looked out over the room.

On either wall to the side, there were large, glass containment centers, full of liquid, all in a row. Inside most of them, were children.


	15. Chapter 15

I heard gasps behind and around me as they all took in the sight. The tubes, the children, everything. In the middle of the room, there were two rows of large tables with tools and mechanical parts strewn over their tops. After a moment of letting them at least be able to function, I walked down the metal steps and started up one side of the room with the group following. I felt kind of like a tourist, but I would NEVER want to be a tourist of this place.

It was almost like a study of the process these kids went through as you went up the left side and down the right. The first tube was a fully human child. She looked maybe five or six. She looked almost like Angel at that age except she didn't have wings and she was shorter. We could tell she didn't have wings since she floated in the tank completely nude with wires running from her temples, forehead, and stomach. I moved on to the next one, a little boy about the same age, maybe a year or two older, with skin a couple shades darker than Nudge and curly, short brown hair. He had mechanical hands that looked EXTREMELY complicated. The next one held another boy with flaming red hair that looked maybe eight and had the mechanical hands along with some metal that stretched up his arms. Where the metal pieces were, skin was missing and muscles so the mechanical parts looked slightly too small for the rest of the body.

It was like that for all of the tubes, the next one aging the kid anywhere from maybe a couple months to a couple of years, like it took a while before they added the next mechanical piece and stuck them in the next tube. Also, there was a halfway point sort of, where instead of taking off just taking off more skin, they put some over the mechanical parts so the kids never had less than half their skin tissue on them. By the last tube, there was a kid about my age that looked completely human except for several chunks of skin that were missing, showing a mix of machine and flesh inside. Veins wrapping around bars and screws and several muscles they had left.

We walked the lines, in disgust and shock. Judging by the faces on ALL of the guards, they hadn't known about this either. I reached the last of the tubes first and paced at the foot of the steps, thinking. Was this how they made Omen? Was Omega the very first prototype? If so, then was Omen what they had settled for as a design or was there another prototype that led to this system of tubes? But wait, Omen had said that they destroyed the entire building that had been dedicated to him and Omega the first. It was just too much to think of at the moment. I had to keep playing my spy act.

"Oh my god," one woman said when she reached the end of the morbid museum. "We have to quit. W-we have to tell the police or SOMETHING!" I sighed and shook my head.

"If an entire security force quits at once, then Sono's going to suspect something and come after you. I assure you that if you survive, it won't be as a regular human. They have people in the police and as hard as my company tries, we can't root them all out. They're too advanced for any of our job to be easy." I made sure to get the first point across. I didn't want ANY of these people hurt because I had shown them the truth about what they were guarding. We needed to be careful.

"Besides if you quit, then they will just hire another team that won't know anything about it. I need all of you to stay here and stay low. Have you heard of the CSM?"

"Yeah, but aren't they a group trying to stop global warming?" one of the younger guards said. Jeff who had been busy studying all the tubes and even the tables, came up and entered the conversation.

"The Coalition to Stop the Madness," he said. "Their main thing is the environment, but they work with those flying kids. The 'Angel Experiment' or something like that. They were also the main people in all those riots we had about a year or two back when kids all over the world attacked that company. The School, I believe. Are you saying that Sono is the School?" I had to work a little bit to keep my mouth from gaping, but I did it successfully. I didn't know people knew THAT much about what had happened all that while ago.

"I'm saying Sono is LIKE the School. First off, they have a better disguise. Sono was the company that bought all of the School's experiments and workers when they were defeated by the Angel Experiment. If you can get in contact with CSM then they can make a public announcement like they did before and they are already TOO public for Sono to risk unveiling themselves by killing the Coalition. Just make sure you keep it secret," I ordered, making hard eye contact with all of them.

"But didn't the flock disappear soon after the School was defeated? And then later the founders? Max's biological parents?" It was the guy who seemed familiar to me.

"What's your name?" I asked, making sure I didn't look too curious about the answer.

"Sam Rainier," he answered. Okay. I admit it, my mouth dropped open. Now I knew who he was. SAM Rainier. The guy I dated when we went to school for real and I was trying to make Fang jealous. I thought he had looked a littler Eraser-y towards the end there, but I didn't know he was a SECURITY GUARD for the School!

"Sam?" I asked, then smacked my hand over my mouth. Oops. There went my cover. After a moment of careful scrutiny, his mouth dropped open too and his eyes widened.

"Max?" The rest of the guards stared at me and I shrunk in around my body. Oh crap.


	16. Chapter 16

"Max?" Jeff prodded. "As in Maximum Ride the leader of the flock and the face of the CSM?" I shrunk even further and winced with every word. I already knew there was no way to recover. Especially since Sam recognized me. Then, my mouth fell open when Jeff walked forward and shook my hand vigorously. It took me a second to shake back.

"You fooled me he stated," and started strolling through the room again while I continued to watch him with my mouth hanging open in what I was sure was an attractive manner.

"That's a great compliment coming from him," Fox stated watching his boss move through the room. I nodded and worked on getting my mouth closed. Sam moved towards me and my attention immediately turned to him, my body automatically preparing in case he was going to hurt me. I was on unsure footing here. He was staring at me, mouth hanging open just as wide as mine was just a minute ago.

"I thought you died in that explosion at the exhibition. A LOT of people did. Most of the cameras turned off when it happened," Sam whispered. I dared him to touch me to see if I was real. If he did, I would break his hand.

"And I thought you weren't involved with the School," I accused, keeping one eye on him and the other on the rest of the security force. They were watching us, though they were watching me more closely.

"It was top secret and I didn't know you were an experiment then," he explained, blushing. Ha! Fang wouldn't blush so easily. Yeah, if you all read a few paragraphs earlier and a few books earlier, you know why I'm comparing them.

"Are YOU an experiment?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He was about to answer when Jeff barked from across the room, "Go get the male. I'm assuming that his real name is Fang, correct?" I nodded and two guards started up the stairs. I started to follow. Fang would DEFINITELY try to fight them. I think they realized that because they let me come along.

Nudge paced the hotel room, getting on everybody's nerves, except maybe Omen's and Mike's. The others knew that she was just copying Max out of habit. It was late, or early whichever way you looked at it and Max and Fang were in those mysterious buildings with who knows what happening to them. It was making her crazy.

"What if they figured out that they were experiments and they captured them and now they're making them run on treadmills and sticking them with needles and putting them in kennels and-" Nudge was starting to hyperventilate and normally it was Iggy's job to take care of everybody and help them calm down when Max and Fang were gone, but Mike was the one who stopped Nudge's pacing and held his hand over her mouth and nose, letting only a little air slip through so she wouldn't make herself pass out.

"Calm down, Nudge," he said gently. "They know what they're doing." Nudge sighed and nodded and Mike let go of her and sat down on the bed again. Iggy laughed, receiving two glares and a pillow thrown at him. Nudge glanced at the clock for the thousandth time and started biting her nails even though it would totally ruin the manicure she had given herself earlier to pass the time. Oh well. She could fix them later and that would give her another way to kill more time. She had already braided everyone's hair that was long enough (and that was everyone) into hundreds of tiny braids per head, just like the girl on the cell phone commercial and with much pleading, painted all the girls' fingernails and toenails and only the toenails of the guys.

"We should get some sleep," Iggy offered after a while and everyone eventually got up as if to go to their hotel room, but instead, they all just piled onto one bed, needing comfort. It had been a long while since the flock had actually been involved in solving a mystery and not having their leader and second in command made it all that much harder. Even though Nudge was squeezed between Iggy and Mike with Total curled up in her arms and Angel laying across her legs at an angle so her head was on Nudge's stomach, she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip to a bleeding mess.

I walked boldly into the room they had let us borrow, and nearly ran into Fang who was pacing. Hmm... More signs of my blood running through his veins. He hugged me and breathed in like he was afraid I had died or something, then he looked behind me and saw the other two security guards.

"Mel?" he asked, backing off a little.

"My entourage. Come on, I'll explain on the way," I replied and started out the door again, pulling Fang along by his hand. The guards, a man and a woman looked kind of angry about the "entourage" comment, but I didn't really care. We had to figure out what to do and fast. It was nearing dawn and I was pretty sure the scientists would be back by then.

We walked quickly down the hallway back to the room behind the metal door while I explained everything that had happened. I saw him quirking his lips out of the corner of my eye when I talked about the fight and pretending to be a super spy. It was classic Max. Waaaaiiiiit a minute. I don't normally speak in third person, do I? That must be a Fang thought. Hmm... Well, while it was sweet it was also annoying. Was he saying, I mean thinking, I was predictable? I'd get on him about it later.

When we reached the room, Fang still paused in shock, even though he had seen worse and I had described it to him. No matter what, stuff like this is just hard to take in at first.

"You two!" Jeff yelled, startling us. "Get down here." I didn't like taking orders but it was silly to stay up there so I started down the stairs and we all gathered in a circle around the bottom of them again. I automatically took charge. Just a habit, I guess. I think Jeff let me, even though he was really the boss of all these people, because I had fooled him. That seemed like it gained me a LOT of respect from a guy like Jeff. Ex-military, head of security and he probably had some training outside the government as well to know all those moves. I think the military only teaches one fighting style and he showed at least two during our fight. Unless of course he was higher up just like he thought we were.

"For right now, we're gonna act like normal. You continue following your patrols and we'll go back to our room. In the morning, I'll have made a full recovery, we'll go back to the flock and we'll start planning a way to infiltrate these buildings and do the best we can to get these kids out of here in working condition. We'll need your help for that. Provide us with building plans with security markers and a diagram of your patrols. If you trust the other shifts, inform them as well so they can help us. It's GOT to look like you're doing your jobs though if we DO get caught on camera. So if you "catch" us, you have to respond like you would have before you found out, okay?" I got nods all around and sighed, hoping I'd gotten everything and that my plans wouldn't get people fired or killed. And that we would be able to figure out how to get these kids out without hurting them. It seemed like the liquid was important for keeping them alive and in one piece and I didn't want to mess with that if there was no way to get them safely out. If we couldn't find a way, then this was all pointless.

_THESE KIDS ARE NOT THE OBJECT!_ The Voice screamed. I screamed back at them and fell down, holding my head.

"You need to stop yelling," I growled through gritted teeth. My head hurt too much to try and think it at them. Fang fell down next to me, grabbing his head as well, only his ears were bleeding. He wasn't supposed to hear the Voice and he was because of me and because of me, he was getting hurt even worse than I did. I wondered if this happened earlier when the Voice screamed at me to get through the door. Jeff darted forward with Sam on his heels and they started checking us over, but the pain was gone now with only a tingling left to show for it. I started standing up, despite Jeff trying to get me to stay down, then saw Fang still on the floor holding his ears and dived towards him.

I was already freaking out about Fang hurting when suddenly, my arms started flickering in and out like a hologram and all my cells started burning. AHHH! Then I went completely invisible and realized I had finally started showing signs of Fang's blood in me. The pain from the Voice yelling at me must have messed with my self control.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled. I started screaming again and worked with every bit of me I had to become visible again and to block out anything that even REMOTELY resembled Fang's personality. Jeff had his hand floating over my back like he didn't know where to put it and I guess you wouldn't if someone suddenly turned invisible in front of you. I gritted my teeth again, forcing myself back into my body and forcing Fang out until I was fully visible and again there was only tingling... and blood trickling very, very slowly from my pores. Fang had recovered enough by then to freak out about me and I reassured him that I was fine, just bleeding out of tiny holes all over my body.

"What was that?" Jeff said forcefully.

"A couple of months ago, I got beat up real bad. Had broken bones everywhere, a punctured lung, the works and flew for four hours after that in warp speed carrying my entire family. I finally passed out in Spain from exhaustion, pain and blood loss. After I healed, we all went through a series of surgeries to deprogram tracking chips that had been placed in all of us when we were really young, so we would lay with a big hole in us for hours while our tech guy deprogrammed them. Then someone broke my arm so badly my bone was sticking three inches out of my elbow and had to be set. I almost passed out from blood loss, so Fang donated. Since we didn't have much time before I started getting permanent damage, they connected us directly through two needles in our arms and a tube." I paused. I had been brushing the blood off, even though it kept coming like an old cut that you picked the scab off of, and I had rubbed over a bruise from my fight with Jeff. Those were just starting to hurt. They were going to feel GREAT later. Surprisingly, it was Sam who finished for me.

"So you got each others' powers and personalities," he whispered.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking skeptically at Sam. I waited to see if he knew why as well.

"Dad worked for the School when I was a kid so I ended up being involved with a lot of the experiments. The avian/human hybrids had their personalities and their powers programmed into their blood which was even more evolutionary than most of the stuff the School did. When they shared blood directly like that, they got pieces of each others' personalities and powers, but since their bodies aren't made to handle those powers, they tear themselves up when they use them. What made you loose control?" I raised my eyebrows at the question, even more surprised than before. He knew enough to ask about my control?

"I'd rather not share, but pretty much one of my powers got a little excited and made me hurt so much that I lost control. Fang shares the power now too so the power made him bleed from his ears and put him on the floor too."

"And invisibility's his power, isn't it?" Sam asked. I nodded and Fang and I leaned against each other to help us get up.

"Isn't that right, Fang?" I asked, trying to get him involved in the conversation. He just stared at Sam's face for a minute, then his expression turned murderous. Uh oh.

"Sam?" he asked. "I KNEW it. I KNEW you were part of the School. Did you let them experiment on you too?" Sam winced and backed off. I punched Fang's arm and turned to the group.

"We're going now," I announced. "See you in the morning and try not to give any of this away." Then I turned on my heels and started up the steps, shoving Fang ahead of me.

"Wait," Jeff called. I paused and looked back at him, daring him to make us come back within range of punching Sam.

"Did you mean what you said through the bug I left in your room?" Fox laughed as I felt my eyes light on fire.

"Did you mean it when you said you were in the military? Seems to me like an ex military should be able to tell the difference between a sixteen year old and a thirty one year old," I snapped and shoved Fang who had picked up Fox's laughter when he quit in fear that his boss would go off on me. At the door, I stopped and added.

"I beat him with a lamp for that stunt. I'll do MUCH worse to you if you bring it up again during our working relationship." Even Jeff laughed as I slammed the metal door shut and marched Fang back to the bedroom. BOYS!


	17. Chapter 17

**guys i am SOOOO sorry for the super long disappearing act, but we moved recently so my internet was down for forever. so. this little thing is to explain my absence and to say that it is NOT as in N-O-T abandoned, okey dokey? i'm still going strong as you're gonna be able to tell by the next SEVERAL parts i'm going to post since there's no preposting thing on this website. however on the max ride website, there is one so you all will have to wait on the cliffhanger i leave you all at until their preposting thing is finished which will be after october 21st. and 19tuosuki (is that the correct name?) i will KILL you as in K-I-L-L you if you tell the readers on the website what happens, got it? i know you read on here too so don't say a WORD. ;:-[ -- commanding face :-) hehe anyhow, happy reading all oops never mind. i decided i wasn't going to post ahead. when i went to put these on, i realized there were three more chapters you needed than i thought and ten chapters is just WAY to much at one time, so instead you're gonna have eight :-D**

About halfway to the room we were borrowing, Fang was able to stop laughing and walk on his own. Too bad. I felt like shoving him all the way to kingdom come for saying what he did earlier into Jeff's listening device. He was also able to go back to being his normal strong and silent self and discuss important things with me. Like what the Voice had said when they screamed at us.  
"If all those kids aren't the object, then what is?" I asked, not caring anymore if we got caught on camera. First of all, they already had a ton of footage from me fighting with Jeff and on. And second, the security guards could get rid of the tapes. If not, then I could get Nudge or Mike to go in and replace the footage with regular footage that didn't include us running around and fighting.  
"I don't know, but we need to take care of you. You're bleeding all over the place," he replied, eyes and body language back to its regular self. I glanced down at my now bloody clothes and rolled my eyes.  
"Says the guy who laughed halfway down the hallway laughing," I stated. "Hopefully they'll bring me some new clothes so I'm not walking around tomorrow looking like a horror movie." Fang sighed and shook his head then went through the bedroom door first. Good man. He knew better than to try and act all gentlemanly around me. However, when we both were in the room and the door was shut behind us, he turned around and hugged me like he had earlier, like I had nearly died or like we had been apart for years.  
In truth, that's how I wanted to hug him when I got back the first time, but I wasn't about to show that much of myself in front of strangers. Now, I hugged him back just as tightly and we swayed a little from the strength of our hug. Hey, I can be emotional when I want!  
"How can you even sit still half the time?" he whispered, cheek resting on the top of my head. "I never worry as much as I did so it must've been your personality." I had my cheek against his chest, but I leaned back to look up at him.  
"I DON'T sit still half the time, remember?" He gave me a soft smile and kissed me even more softly.  
"Go get a shower. I'll see about getting you some clothes." I glanced down at his shirt, bloody from our hug, and raised my eyebrow.  
"And me some," he added.  
"Don't punch Sam okay? He might be a big help," I stated.  
"I'll try not to," he replied. I wanted to kiss him again, harder, but he was right. We had to take care of ourselves first and probably make some plans while we were here. And try to figure out what the heck the Voice was talking about when they screamed. Man, I was glad I had taken a nap earlier.  
I got in the shower and afterwards, I heard the sound of the door opening and closing as Fang went to find somebody to provide clean clothes for us. I (embarrassingly) squeaked when the Voice spoke in my mind and automatically tried to cover myself. Could they SEE me when they were talking to me? Waaaaaay weird... and scary.  
Max, those kids in the containers are not the object.  
So I've heard, I remarked, So what IS the object?  
Underneath the stairs all of you walked down, there's a door. You won't be able to open it now, but when you infiltrate this building, you MUST get inside that door. The object lies behind it.  
Think you could be a LITTLE bit more vague? I teased.  
This is serious, Maximum. I sighed and sat down on the floor of the tub, using my bent legs to cover myself and my knees as a pillow for my cheek.  
Then why won't you tell me?  
This is a test for you, Max. And it will help you later.  
What kind of test? Help me with what? I lifted my head and glared slightly up, as if they were floating there looking at me, while yelling my questions in my head. I waited a few minutes for an answer and got none.  
Voice? Voice! Grr. I felt like crying. All of these kids were stuck in tubes with liquid life support and mechanical parts in them and the Voice was pretty much telling us to leave them alone and go after something else with no idea what it was and no reason why except that this was a helpful test. How could I completely ignore helping those kids and go after something random that might turn out to be a computer chip that told us what we already knew like the name of Sono? I was beginning to REALLY hate these tests.  
Don't tell anybody, but I did end up crying, in the shower with my knees folded against my chest, my arms around them and my face buried in the pile. There's no better place to cry than in a shower because no one can see your tears or hear your sobs. When was this all going to be over?


	18. Chapter 18

"We need some fresh clothes," Fang stated when he found Jeff still in the tube room, staring at all the kids. Fox was there too and when he turned to see Fang covered in blood, he grinned.  
"I guess she wasn't TOO mad at you then," he teased. Fang's face remained impassive, but inside he was thinking, Thank God Max isn't here.  
"The dressers in your room have fresh clothes for all the security guards that have to stay the night. You can borrow those. You should find some that fit you two," Jeff said, ignoring Fox's laughter.  
"Thanks," Fang replied and turned to leave.  
"You're the silent one, aren't you?" Jeff asked. Fang looked back and raised his eyebrow. Well, that was the reputation he had been trying for. And he just didn't have much to say.  
"I thought so. You two are really together are you? You can't fake the looks you were giving each other." Fang shrugged and started to leave again. It was none of these people's business if he and Max were together.  
"Who did your backgrounds? If even Fox-"  
"Louis. We're working together now, we can be on real name basis," Fox/Louis cut in.  
"If even LOUIS couldn't find any tampering than you must be computer geniuses," Jeff ammended.  
"We have a tech guy. Max told you about him deprogramming our chips earlier. I have to get back to Max. She's in the shower and will need clothes soon." Jeff nodded and Fang walked back through the door just as he was nearly overwhelmed by frustration and sadness. He knew immediately where it was coming from. Max.

I eventually forced myself up from the floor and turned off the water. I took one of the towels folded up on a metal shelf in the wall, wrapped it around myself and sat on the toilet with the top down, waiting for Fang to come back with some clothes. I wondered how he was going to hand some to me without coming in and looking at me. Maybe just stick his arm through the door. That was about when the door flew open and Fang was standing in the doorway eyes frantic as they landed on me. Or not.  
"What's wrong? What are you doing in here?" I asked, doing my best to keep my towel covering me as I jumped up both from surprise and to be ready if someone was coming in after him. How I was going to fight somebody and keep from flashing, I had no idea.  
"Max," he breathed, then came forward and hugged me, breathing me in. "You're okay."  
"What happened?" I asked, looking behind him to see that the outer door to the room was open as well. A guard better not walk by. I'd kill them. What made him act like this?  
"Fang?" I prodded.  
"I felt it," he mumbled.  
"Felt what?" Are you all confused? Yeah? Okay, just checking to make sure I'm not the only clueless one here.  
"Felt it. Felt you. You were so sad and frustrated. What happened?" I froze in his arms as I realized that our blood exchange was stronger than I thought. Or our connection to each other was amped by the blood change. He had felt how I felt just a few minutes ago when I was crying and came running.  
"Max?" he said, pulling back enough so that he could see my face. I don't think there was any blood left in my head because I started getting dizzy.  
"We need to talk to Jeb," I stated.

Jeff and one of the lower guards came with us back to the hotel, leaving Fox to guard the buildings. I don't know why Jeff came really because they were just supposed to drop us off and leave to keep up with their act. I think he just wanted to see the rest of the flock for himself. That's why Sam refused to come. He was afraid the flock would beat him up. I had to agree. Wanna know the weird thing? I felt nothing about Sam. Not embarrassed, or awkward or anything. He was just Sam, one of the guards and an old acquaintance. REALLY weird.  
I bet you're wondering what happened last night after I told Fang that we needed to talk to Jeb. Well, he left the room, I got dressed in some security guard type clothes (jeans and a black shirt), then I told him everything that had happened in the shower, even when I started crying. I very nearly did again and I would have if I had let him hold me like he wanted to. Then we got what felt like two seconds of sleep before Jeff came in and told us it was morning and time for us to go. He handed each of us a backpack with our clothes, a little gift bag that they gave kids that came on field trips to see the fake part of the factories, and some more "medicine" for treatment. Actually they were the plans and security routes that I asked for. But the cameras didn't know that.  
Anyhow, as soon as I knocked on the door to our hotel room (number one because I didn't have a key and number two to see if anyone was there or if I would have to look around town and the woods for them). I didn't have to wait hardly a second before the door flew open and Nudge's arms were wrapped around me. Angel walked around and wrapped her arms around both of us, her cheek pressed into the small of my back. I did my best to hug them both.  
"Mommy!" Angel yelled and Nudge took the cue.  
"Mom! Dad! You're home!" she cried. Gazzy ran around me and jumped into Fang's arms, wrapping his legs around Fang's waist. There were cameras on the balcony and the kids didn't know that Jeff and the other guard knew who we were. Luckily, Jeff was smart enough to remember the cameras in the hallway and not say anything. Just smile like he felt the warm fuzzies at seeing parents and their kids being reunited.  
The guys came out and Omen hugged me, which I could tell Fang didn't like putting up with and Mike and Iggy hugged Fang. Mike must have updated them all on their roles. Too bad he hadn't done that for us.  
We rotated around, making sure that Fang and I hugged everybody else. Total even start yipping when I didn't bend down to pet him right away. Eventually, we moved the mass of people inside, after Jeff and the lower guard left, saying they had to get some sleep. Even though we let down the pretense that we were a family, the flock clung to us. They really must have missed us while we were gone.  
"Why didn't you tell us that you updated our backgrounds?" I demanded of Mike. "If Jeff hadn't said it out loud we woulda been found out." Mike looked sheepish.  
"I updated it just the night before you went in and I didn't get a chance to tell you," he explained. I sighed and leaned back against the headboard on one of the twin beds. I my knees were bent up in front of me and I had Gazzy on one arm, Angel on the other and Nudge leaning against my legs with her arms on top of my knees and her chin resting on her hands so she could look at me. Total was curled up on my stomach and everyone else was sitting on the edge of the other bed, watching my face. They were too "cool" or "adult" to snuggle up with me. I was probably for the best. I didn't think there was any more room on this bed for people to squeeze in against me.  
Fang and I took turns telling them everything that had happened while we were gone, though I did most of the talking. Neanderthal. I was going to HATE telling the whole story yet AGAIN when I called Jeb to tell him what was going on and figure out what to do about me and Fang.  
"Sam was there?" Gazzy asked, incredulous. "You didn't kiss him did you?" I stared in shock at the Gasman then glared.  
"No, I did not kiss him, you little brat. I have self-control and he lied to me."  
"Who's Sam?" Mike asked. I told him a very brief abridged version, watching Fang's face out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were darker than ever and his jaw was clenched, but he sat still and didn't go off on anybody. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign, but at least Mike was going to remain in one piece even though he asked about Sam.  
"What if he did not lie to you?" Omen asked, when I finished.  
"What?"  
"What if Sam did not lie to you about being a part of the School?" he prodded. It looked like pure curiosity in his face, though I couldn't help but think that Omen was thinking about himself and how he had lied to me when we first met when he asked this question. Fang's dark gaze turned from Omen to me. Uh oh. I wondered if Omen knew what he had probably started here. And whether or not he had planned it. It was a good thing the truth was the answer Fang wanted.  
"Then I would've taken the flock and got the hell out of there," I answered, sternly. After that, Fang looked appeased and everyone was quiet long enough for me to finish the story. By the end, Angel was asleep and Gazzy was well on his way to dreamland. I don't think they slept very much last night either.  
"Seems to me like we all need some sleep," I whispered. Everyone nodded and I stood up, making sure I didn't jostle Gazzy while taking Angel and Total with me in my arms to the girls' room. Nudge got up too, yawning and rubbing her eyes. I sent Fang a look then continued on to the other room to get the girls and Total settled in bed. The look told him to put everybody in bed and meet me outside. I didn't worry about him not understanding it. After all, not only were we strangely connected all of our lives, we were now sharing each other's emotions, thoughts, and powers. Scary, huh?


	19. Chapter 19

**So I added the thing I put for the readers on the max ride website in this one cause it's sweet and kinda sorta important, but not really. You should read it anyways :-)**

so.... this one is really faxy and sweet and kinda funny. for the most part, it's just a faxy filler to keep you all happy, maybe fill a request or two and also because i felt like writing something faxy. th eonly way this is part of the plot is that max sent fang a look telling him to meet her outside in part eighteen so i had to show them meeting outside. that's about it as far as i know, but i might use something from this part later if i feel like it. happy reading, please comment, and PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! you guys are so sweet and awesome and desiree, i LOVED your comment. you almost made me cry. in case you other people are wondering, she said: "_you're an amazing writer! one day when you're older you'll be a famous writer and have a site like this where all your fans make fanfics about your books so they don't go crazy from their addiction to your stories when you're in the middle of making a new book. and when you're that famous person with all the fans i'll be telling everyone that i know-  
"Yeah, i knew her. we talked and even when she was a teenager she was as good as most of the professional writers."_ " i PROMISE you all that if i ever get published, i'll tell you my real name so you can see what kind of stuff i write when im not writing fanfiction :-)

I was on the balcony first since the kids I was tucking in were already asleep or mostly asleep. He had to deal with Iggy, Omen, and Mike. Gazzy was asleep by the time I got Angel, Nudge, and Total out of the room. I did a quick survey of the area then leaned against the railing to wait for him to come out. Jeez there were nine of us now? Not counting Mom, Jeb, and Ella out in Arizona. I remember the good ole days, back when it was just me and the flock, Jeb was dead and still a good guy and we didn't have half so many frenemies. Fang came out eventually looking worn out and harassed. I had heard plenty of laughing coming from the hotel room, probably at Fang's expense.  
"Why do you get to sleep with all the nice little kids that fall asleep really fast?" he asked.  
"You have Tom. He goes to sleep really fast. And Oscar just lays down and goes to sleep. I have to put TALIA to bed." Fang quirked his lips at me and rested his hands on my hips. The cameras were watching and even if they didn't have sound devices, people had ears. I'm pretty sure Fang wasn't acting though. We just had to use the names and the relationships that Mike made up.  
"That's true. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
This time I spoke in a flock whisper, "What do we call Jeb and Mom? My parents are supposed to be dead?"  
"Call them grandma and grandpa," he replied, smiling at me for the camera and not moving his lips. "Jeff didn't say anything about them."  
"We have to call Grandpa," I said in normal speak. "Soon, hopefully." I saw the smallest twinkle in Fang's eye which meant he was going to enjoy what he was going to say next.  
"Why? I don't think he likes me very much." He winked at me, using the bit of hair that was starting to hang down to hide it. Odd. I felt like playing too. Maybe I just needed it. Or maybe I just felt like being silly. Speaking of silly, that was no way to act when there was a Sono building only miles away. I did a quick, but subtle 360 scan and saw Fang's lips go wider and his eyebrow rise. He had been checking for me. And watching to see if he distracted me enough to take my mind off the current situation. Butthead.  
"Of course he doesn't like you. He walked in on us doing... YOU KNOW when we were only fourteen." Fang's eyes flew wide open and he worked to hide it from the cameras. It was all the truth depending on how you interpreted the "you know". I smiled at him, sending a look that said, "gotcha".  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason to not like somebody," Fang replied. In a flock whisper, he added, "You're playing with me. Why?"  
"I don't know. It's fun to mess with the busybodies." Fang chuckled and I asked for real, out of true curiosity, "What would you do if you walked in on someone having sex with one of our daughters when they're fourteen?" Now someone listening could interpret that as Nudge and Angel. Fang might interpret that as me and him actually having daughters one day. Me, I didn't know. Both and neither.  
He looked surprised again but took the time to actually consider the question. While he thought, I continued checking out the area for danger. If a camera saw that and Sono was attached they already had a background check on "me" and knew that it was probably a remnant of my time in the military. So I didn't have to be TOO subtle. Just enough that it looked like I was taught to hide it a little bit and also so it looks natural like I don't even realize I'm doing it. Fang made little circles on the tops of my hips and my waist with his thumbs while he thought which made it a little hard for ME to think.  
"I think I would probably kill them," he said after a few minutes, making me jump from the sudden noise. "If they were older, I might consider that they're in love or whatever, but no guy that can have sex with a fourteen year old girl without thinking twice about it, doesn't really love her."  
The only reply I could think of that prying ears would accept was: "YOU had sex with a fourteen year-old girl." In flock speak, "Really?"  
"Of course," he flock whispered. "Nudge is about to be fourteen and I'll tear Mike up if he touches her. And if ANYBODY touches Angel before she's thirty or something they'll be dead for sure." I smiled, though I felt some disappointment. Did I WANT to have Fang's kids? Weird. Where did my feminist beliefs go?  
In a regular volume, Fang replied, "Yeah, but I changed my mind about it a million times before we even got undressed." I laughed since it was an okay response for what he had said.  
"You've really thought about this before haven't you?" I flock whispered. And guess what? Fang BLUSHED. That was either really sweet or really creepy. Or both. I laughed again and kissed him on the mouth ignoring my brain which was SPAZZING OUT at the thought that Fang had blushed about me saying that he had imagined our first time. We pressed ourselves together while we kissed until I had to break away both for air and to get un-squished from between Fang and the railing on the balcony. He chuckled at my breathless state since I had forgotten to breathe through my nose again and kissed my forehead.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered in a normal human whisper.  
I smiled and said, "Good night." Fang went into the boys' room and I took a minute to check the area and gather myself before I went my and the girls' room. I snuggled in the bed next to Angel and put my arm around her. She looked cold and Nudge and Total and stolen most of the blankets. Angel shocked me when she spoke into my mind.  
You and Fang's babies would be so cute. She gushed. The little brat had listened in on our conversation!  
Go to sleep, Angel.  
But, Max. They really would be so cute. With your eyes and Fang's hair and you're both really tall and-  
Angel go to sleep or I'll take Celeste and hide her in the snow where you'll never find her. I threatened.  
Would you really?  
No, but if you don't be quiet and stop talking about me and Fang having babies, I WILL do something terrible to you. She giggled both in my mind and out loud, pulled the silly bear she had went through so much trouble for (it was the first thing she grabbed when we went back to island to get our supplies) closer to her and snuggled into my arms. After that, she was still and my mind was quiet except for my own crazy mixed up thoughts. I made sure they stayed mixed up in case Angel was listening in again.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, I called Jeb on my cell phone, knowing it wsa probably the only secure line in this area. The rest of the flock were training with Fang and discussing plans in the other hotel room.  
"Jeb, I need to talk to you," I said as soon as he picked up.  
"What is it?" he asked. I heard a voice in the background that didn't sound like Mom or Ella.  
"Are you in a secure place?"  
"No. Hold on." I heard the sound of him walking until the voices faded away while Jeb was having a fake conversation with "his wife". Man, I was REALLY starting to feel like a super spy. The U.S. Government might even want to take me as an employee when all this was over. I blamed Jeb's tireless training.  
"Okay, what's going on?" he prodded. I told him all about everything that had happened since we split up, making sure to emphasize the whole me and Fang sharing emotions and also the whole flock was starting to pick up each others' habits. Speaking of which, Angel had burped LOUDLY right into Iggy's ear and he gave her a high five right before I went to the other hotel room. Weeeeeeiiiiirrrrrrd.  
"What's happening to us?" I asked, hiding the bits of panic I was starting to feel.  
"Who's personality is showing up the most?" Jeb asked. This one I had to think about. In the end, there was only one I could rally think of.  
"Iggy," I stated.  
"Iggy?" I nodded even though Jeb couldn't hear it and waited.  
"I think Iggy's developing a new power."  
"What?" I screeched. "What is it?"  
"I'm not sure yet. This was something we considered adding to one of you to make you a super army. You would work in sync, all of you doing the exact same ting at the exact same time. It was the perfect weapon. I just never knew that we put that ability in one of you, much less who. It could just be temporary since a lot of the School's plans came out wrong, but it's supposed to develop very slowly over time. It won't reach it's full power for years so that the one developing the power would have plenty of time to learn how to control it and we could drill that experiment-"  
"Drill Iggy you mean," I interrupted, icily. "You were going to make us an army." I felt that sliver of ice I felt for Jeb start to grow again, even though he was talking about what he had done or rather what his coworkers had done years ago. I remembered what the Voice had said when I died. One of them had developed the power to keep them in sync so that someone else's power to talk to me in my head in the past would work. I knew for sure that Iggy's power wasn't temporary. I dreaded when he learned how to use itj. There would be no end to the pranks we would have to put up with and probably participate in.  
"Max, I didn't KNOW they were going to do that. It was just a rumor-"  
I cut him off again, sighing "That's all right, Jeb. It's just gonna take a LOOOONG time for me to start liking you again. You were our FATHER and then we found out you went back to work for the school and turned your own son into an Eraser. Do you know why he hated me so much? Do you know why he had you graft on a pair of wings for him?"  
In the saddest, guiltiest voice I had EVER heard out of Jeb, he said, "Yes. He was jealous that I gave you all of my attention. He thought having wings and being an Eraser would make me pay attention to him."  
"And guess what? In the end? It didn't do anything but make you scorn him more because he was one of the inferior experiments that became an experiment too late and looked ugly with grafted wings," I said, angrily. I guess the last few days have been get all my emotion out days. Believe it or not, I didn't have the heart to hurt Jeb like this most of the time. Maybe I was just nervous about the infiltration and not being able to save those kids. Or maybe it was the fact that he called Iggy, "the experiment".  
We spent the next week and a half, corresponding with Jeff and the other guards through a secure line Mike made on the Internet and our unregistered cell phones. I kept the guards up on our plans so they could start working around it so that they wouldn't notice us, for example, planning a reboot of the surveillance systems to "keep them up to date" and other super sneaky, but not noticeable stuff. The problem was that if we came EXACTLY when they were doing the reboot, Sono would wonder how we knew when it was and how much time we had. I mean, it's not like they're a top secret organization that not even the government knew about. NOOO, of course not.  
As you can imagine, I was on edge and my nervousness grew every minute. There were so many things that could go wrong, and now, not only did I have to worry about the flock's lives, I had to worry about an entire security task force making it out of this without getting fired or much worse getting killed. By the time the day of infiltration came around, my hands were shaking nonstop and I had made a deep pathway in the carpet where I had paced. What if I was messed up or forgot how to operate? After all, it had been AGES since we'd done anything like this. What if, since Fang and I had gotten together, I got distracted by him and missed my cue or what if one of the kids did something wrong?  
Nobody bothered trying to calm me down the whole week .They knew it would be impossible, though at night, when I was on guard duty and Fang stayed up with me, he gave me every reason we were going to ace this infiltration, find out what we were there for and get out. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Do you see why he might distract me, girls? You know what? Don't answer that. I'll get too jealous.  
Anyhow, it was the morning of the mission and as usual, I was dying of anxiety in one room while everyone else avoided me in the other. After a while, I would start making them nervous and having all nine of us nervous wasn't a good thing when we were planning something like this. The only difference between this time and many others was that every time I walked past the digital clock on the nightstand between the beds, I read it, waiting for when we had planned to take off. I had a watch on too, but I was shaking too much to read it. This may seem bad, but once I got in there, I would be able to run for most cool-headed person EVER in a hard situation.  
On my thousandth or so pass, I was headed in the direction of the bathroom, away from the door, I heard the door open. The way my nerves were, I had a butcher knife out of my belt tool kit, in my hand ready to fly and myself turned around within seconds. By the time I saw that it was Fang, it was too late to stop my throw, though I did my best to mess it up. The knife landed four inches deep in the wall next to the door, only an inch or so away from his face. Phew. He was frozen in the door, then looked at me, his eyes wide like dinner plates.  
"Max?" I walked forward and pulled the knife out of the wall, using my body weight to get it unstuck.  
"You should have knocked," I growled, then checked the knife for nicks that might get caught on a bone. There were none, so I wiped the drywall dust off on my pants leg and stuck it back in my tool kit.  
"When did you learn to throw a knife?" he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. I perched on the edge of the bed as he looked around the room, eyes getting even wider. Three were different sized holes in every inch of the wall in the hotel room with a line of white powdered drywall laying on the floor and furniture near the walls.  
"Since we got back from the buildings. I've been practicing." He made a sound between a snort and a laugh.  
"I can see. How many of these were on target?" He reached out and touched one and more powder fell out. Man, the people at this hotel were gonna hate me.  
"Most of them. The first few are over there," I replied, pointing at the area above one of the beds where a LARGE chunk of wall was missing and there were dents around the holes from when the knife hit at the with the handle.  
"So THAT'S why you wouldn't let us in here and what those sounds were. You kept locking the door," he said, then sat down on the bed next to me. I smiled and leaned against him. After the fight with Jeb, I had hung up. Right after that, I saw a set of knives in the boys' backpacks and started throwing them at the wall over and over again until the chunk of wall fell out. Fang had started yelling at me through the door, but I ignored him and started crying again. Right after that, I called Jeb up again, apologized and asked him to teach me to throw knives by talking me through it over the phone.  
"Why were you crying that first time you came out of here?" he asked, "You never answered me."  
"I had a fight with Jeb," I whispered. "We made up, but I'm still not calling him 'Dad'." Fang chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I looked over our shoulders at the clock and sighed. I wasn't shaking with nerves anymore.  
"It's time to go," I stated. Fang looked at the clock too and stood up. We walked out of the hotel room, got everyone else and our stuff (we weren't planning on coming back), and started walking out into the snow and woods where they couldn't see us when we took off into the skies.


	21. Chapter 21

Now be prepared folks, because this is the first time any of you have seen us in true infiltrating action since our training on the island. Let me tell you, our style had WAAAAY changed from a combination of Jeb's and Mike's influences. So... that was my warning, here's what we did:  
We were operating entirely by hand signals and Angel's mind reading (I just had to PRAY that Nudge would be able to keep her mouth shut long enough. I love her to death, but that mouth of hers can be a real pain when we're just hanging out and a real danger when we're doing stuff like this).  
I guess Angel had one of the hardest jobs because she had to fly around to each of us, staying with the person who was doing what we needed most right then so she could help them talk and so she could inform the rest of us when the people she was with were done. Right now, she was with Nudge and Mike, in the part of the woods closest to the security system according to the building plans Jeff had given us.  
All of us were paired up except for Angel, of course, since she was flying around to all of us. Gazzy and Iggy were our firepower. Omen and Total were our errand boys and "guard dogs" because they both had super hearing and Omen could hyperspeed run to any of us and I trusted him to be able to fight strongly enough for two. Plus of course, Total could bark and not many people would think it was weird, except for the fact that you know, we were in the middle of Alaskan wilderness. Fang and I were point team. Our job was to go in, clear an area and hold guards off the rest of the flock that we had to move into the building with us.  
In other words, we were the manpower or "grunts". I didn't mind. I knew that I had no special power that would help us in here other than figuring out where we needed to go through the Voice's guidance and Fang could go invisible in an area ahead of me, come back, and tell me what was going on in there.  
We were waiting outside the front doors, well more on top of the front doors since there was an awning and the cameras were only situated under it., for our cue to get moving. We weren't going to wing it this time.

Omen carried Total inside his jacket (the jacket was only necessary to carry Total without using his hands, though he could have used an application he had specifically for that use. However, Max planned it this way, so this was how he would do it) and a wheel of wire in his left hand, though it didn't matter which one he used. With the right hand, he unrolled the wire, hiding it underneath snow with his feet. When he reached the building, he ran the wire up until he reached a vent and spray painted the wire the same gray as the building. All of this he did in hyper speed.  
When he reached the vent, he placed his feet firmly against the wall using another application to stay there without tearing holes in the wall and carefully removed the grating on the vent. Total wiggled out of Omen's jacket and climbed into the vent, then turned around, waiting for the end of the wire. It was his job to attach it to the system inside the building. While the security room was sound proof, air proof, and all other proofs, it had a ventilation system for the guards inside that led straight outside. It had been in the plans Jeff gave them.  
Omen handed Total the end of the wire and waited on the wall for him to return, watch to see how much wire he would have to paint as it was pulled up and feeding wire to Total. Like the rest of the building, the cameras were low and pointed down, so that they could not see him. It was a weakness along with the ventilation system in the otherwise flawless security system. Then again, the system was manned by regular humans and there was ALWAYS human error in any system of any kind.  
After a minute and thirteen point zero two seconds, Total returned and hopped back into Omen's jacket. How the dog had seen the color differences in the wire, Omen had no clue, but maybe because Total was an experiment, he wasn't color blind like other regular dogs. Omen would ask him when the mission was over and he was allowed to speak again.

Nudge, Mike, and Angel jumped when Omen returned with Total's furry black head sticking out of his jacket. Angel spoke into Nudge's mind saying, He says it's hooked up. Nudge looked at Mike and saw him nod. She must have told him too. Nudge nodded and Omen took off again, making the tent flap around in his wind. Nudge frowned. If he wasn't careful, he would knock their tent down! She felt a hand on her arm and turned to Mike in surprise. He raised his eyebrows and nodded at the laptops. Right. They had to shut down the security without raising alarms.  
She pulled the laptop onto her lap and started speed typing, studying the figures that were flashing across her screen. Mike was doing the same. They had until all the numbers turned to zero, which was when Jeff and the rest of them would be rebooting the system, to set up a program that would hide the others as they moved. When the numbers changed, they had thirty seconds to launch the program. If they took too long, they would be detected and the game would be up before they even got started.  
Angel, start a countdown.... NOW! Nudge thought. Angel started speaking in both of their heads.  
Ten... Nine... Ei- Mike says that he's not ready yet. Six... Five...  
Tell him to hurry! Nudge started typing double time, so that her fingers blurred, to pick up Mike's slack. Of course, he had more to do since the laptop he was on could handle more than hers, but he should have started while waiting for Omen to get back. Nudge knew about time, about how five minutes seemed like forever when you were just sitting there thinking about it, but how when you were under a lot of pressure, it took only seconds. Maybe Mike only did low risk stuff and didn't know about time.  
Three... Two... One! Angel shouted in their minds and the numbers bottomed out. Nudge shared a look with Mike and they both hit the return key at the same time. Now they just had to wait and hope that the program finished downloading into the security system on time.


	22. Chapter 22

It worked! Angel said cheerfully into my head. You're covered. I sighed out in relief then looked at Fang. Our turn. We slipped down off the awning, not worrying about the cameras anymore (Nudge had explained before we even left, that the program they were going to write would make a blank hallway over any hallway WE went through based on a facial recognition program. It was really cool and really complicated, but that way if someone besides us walked through a hallway, they would still be there unlike with a loop program which would just play blank hallways over and over so when someone walked down the hallway to security and they didn't see them walk through the hallways, they would realize something was wrong. Or at least, that's what Nude said), though we did watch the windows of the surrounding buildings for anyone peeking out. So far there hadn't been anybody, but it would be just our luck if someone looked out their window at one of the many crucial moves during this mission.  
To be sure and to possibly save time, we checked the door first. It was locked. But see, I would feel really really dumb if we blew it up or spent ten minutes picking the lock if it wasn't. After a minute, Iggy and Gazzy flew down off the roof and stood back to back while Iggy picked the lock. Fang and I watched the surrounding area and listened behind the door for anyone coming up behind it or towards us from other buildings. It took Iggy a little over seven minutes to undo the lock. I could have had them just blow the door up, but our goal was to go in quietly. He and Gazzy stepped aside and let Fang go in first. After a moment, he motioned us in and I let Iggy then Gazzy go in before me, real SWAT team like. Angel flew in after me and held hands with Gazzy, listening to see if anyone was coming. I REALLY didn't like her being here. I didn't like ANY of them being here because of what could happen to us if we were caught despite the fact that we knew the security people. I MIGHT have been okay with Fang being there since I trusted him to be able to take care of himself the most and also because he had been in here before, so it was like I was already used to him being in this danger zone or something.  
I locked the door behind us, so if anyone passed by, they wouldn't see anything suspicious. I knew this building by heart now, after staring at the plans so long, but I let Fang lead. I liked being able to see everybody in front of me and know they were safe.  
Omen says that someone's coming in the front door. A scientist. Angel said into all of our minds. Fang looked back at me and I motioned "forward" using the same slow two finger gun point I had used the last time we were here when we checked our room through for bugs. It meant keep moving. If we were lucky, we would be able to around the corner before the scientist came in. It was after all the workers had checked in for work, but maybe someone was late, or they needed to go to a different building. We went double time down the hall, then looked at all the doors.  
Angel which one is safe? I asked. I watched her eyes glaze over as she checked behind each door.  
The first one on the right. There's another empty one, but the scientist coming through the door is gonna go in it. We have some time because Omen keeps running really fast and knocking the guy's keys out of his hands. I nodded and Fang started towards that door. Angel must have spoken to him too.  
He stepped straight into the room, opening the door all the way, so that anyone behind it would be discovered. All of us remembered those one types of robots whose minds Angel couldn't read. After he looked around, we waved us in and I shut the door behind us. There were no other doors in the room, so we wouldn't risk someone coming in from a different room. I was surprised to see that it was the same break room Jeff had brought us too when we first arrived. Gazzy's eyes widened in glee as he saw the food set out for the workers.  
Angel, tell the boys no food. We'll go to McDonald's or something when we get out of here and start flying South again. I watched Gazzy's face fall and Iggy's mischievous glint disappear from his eyes. I hated watching that, but we were on a mission here and it wasn't like they were starved or anything. They both ate the continental breakfast at the hotel before we left.  
Unfortunately, there was a small window in the door, so when Fang, who was peeking out the window, saw the scientist walking by, he motioned us all down on the floor, leaning against the wall the door was set in. He craned his neck so he could see out of the window without any of his face showing, making the line of his face parallel with the bottom of the window frame. After a moment, he cleared us and we backed up so he could open the door. First his head, then the rest of his body, squatting close to the floor, slipped out the door. I heard the sound of his feet crossing the hallway.  
What's he doing? I asked Angel.  
A moment later, she replied, There's a window in the door the scientist went through. He's staying low like we just had to so we don't get seen. Iggy, Gazzy, then Angel slipped out the door and I heard the sound of them running while staying as low as they could, though Angel was as tall as Fang was when he was doing the squat run thing. I looked around the door and saw them lined up on the wall opposite me. I couldn't help but think that they looked like ducks in a row. I darted over and we started moving down the hallway, careful not to push our backs against any of the doors in case that made them move. I could hear the sounds of people inside, talking or moving around. Luckily, besides the break room, there weren't any other doors with windows on the other side of the hallway.  
We reached the next turn and Angel squeaked as we got close. My hand shot out and covered her mouth.  
What is it? I thought at her.  
There are two security people in the next hallway. They're really scared, Max. They saw you fighting Jeff and they're afraid you'll beat them up too.  
Can you calm them down maybe? Tell them to go into a different hallway or a room.  
I can try. I don't think they'll like me being in their heads. Angel's voice disappeared from my mind and we waited. After a moment she was back.  
They say that would be too suspicious. They've NEVER left their posts before. If they left their posts just before we pass through, their boss might figure it out.  
Did you tell them about our security program?  
Yeah, but they still think their boss will figure it out. This is the only hallway we can go through to get to where we're going.  
Maybe we can fake fight. I tried.  
They wanna know how you're gonna fake fight? I had wall behind me, so I leaned against it thinking. The others watched me except for Fang. He was watching both ends of the hallway and the doors.  
Hey, can you send them images? I asked. Angel nodded at me.  
Send these to Fang too. Then I imagined a fight that would be easy to fake, would look real while we faked it, and the guards wouldn't get fired for if they turned out to be bad fighters. After a minute of Angel's glazed mind reading face, she smiled at me.  
They said it's a good plan.  
They know that they'll have to take some hits so they'll bruise and in the end be really knocked out? Angel nodded at me and I sighed. Fang glanced at me for instructions and I did the slow gunshot. He nodded and we started forward. This time he just watched the hallway in front of us and I had to watch the rest of the hallway behind us. We moved to the other side of the hallway again and Fang peeked his head around even though he knew there were guards there. Immediately there were shouts and I charged to the front spot next to Fang as we went around the hallway. Both of the guards had guns out. Crap! Why hadn't they told Angel about the guns? I knew they would have to pretend to use them at least but they could have warned us. For that, all bets were off.


	23. Chapter 23

They were a few yards away, so I dived head first at the ground and rolled, feeling the air "whoosh" as bullets flew past.. When my legs swung around to the top of me, I lifted them up and kicked the guns out of their hands at the same time. The weapons went flying and I ended up on my feet behind the guards. I turned so I was facing them and cracked their heads together as hard as I could. I think I would have killed them if Fang hadn't grabbed my arms and made me let up on the strength just before their head smacked together (I had forgotten about my super strength again). Down they went. I felt like giggling. Man, I wish I had thought of that move before. Sure would've saved me a lot of trouble. I beamed at Fang and he quirked his lips back. I checked my area in a quick 360 then jogged back to the rest of our group. Fang had waved them around the corner and we re-assumed our old order: Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Me.  
Wow, Max. That was awesome. Angel thought at me. I smiled and we moved forward again. Only six more right turns to go before we reached the metal door. Oh and a left just before the hallway with the room we had stayed in. This was a shorter hallway than the other, less than half the length of the building and the next turn was the left one. Then all rights.

Omen froze next to one part of the building, knowing that the cameras would not see him even though he was not in hyperspeed. He had just heard two gunshots from within the building. He listened extremely hard, but only heard the bullets entering soft drywall. The others were safe, though their positions were most probably revealed. But then again, maybe not. He had been worried the entire time he circled the building they were in, listening for danger, because the sound of the machines they showed when students came on field trips covered most other sound in the building. He would not be a good "guard dog" if he could not hear danger approaching.

I was afraid after the whole scene in the hallway, that someone heard the gunshots and would sound the alarm. There were no ringing bells or people running down the hallway yelling though. I was also worried about the guards. Why hadn't they told us they had guns? Were some of them turned against us? But Angel would have heard that, right? I put a clamp on my thoughts and paid attention to our surroundings. I was body guard after all. We only ran into one other guard who gladly followed our fake fight AND warned us about his gun, so ALL of them weren't turned against us, if any of them even were. We were in the hallway with the metal door and all of us were silent. All of us moved more stealthily than in any of the other hallways. If we blew it now, well, it would just be awful.  
Once gain, Iggy and Gazzy took up opening the door while Fang and I stood guard. Angel stood in the middle of our square, listening for anyone behind the door and anyone coming so we could be ready.  
Iggy says that he needs different tools for this door and he doesn't own them even. They're gonna have to blow it up.  
Can they? I asked. It looks so heavy.  
Yeah. All they have to do is stick some of that white clay stuff in the thingy that starts with an m and set it off.  
You mean put C4 in to the locking mechanism? I asked. Angel nodded and I glanced at the door. Obviously, I was relying on Fang a LOT to guard us since I had to do the supervising and decision-making deal too.  
Won't it be loud?  
They say they can put something over it to muffle the sound.  
Then blast away. I saw Gazzy and Iggy's grins and sighed. Maybe this would help calm down their pyromania some. I watched out of the corner of my eye as they pulled out chunks of white C4 and wires and something like what the bomb squad uses on those shows the boys like so much, except instead of using a screwdriver and holding it down that way, they used... sticky tack? Whatever, they knew what they were doing. After a minute or so, they motioned us away from the door and we moved down the hallway about ten feet and to the other side of the hallway. Iggy held out a button royally to Gazzy and he pushed it. All I heard was sort of a "pop" and then they motioned us forward again. I didn't like that we had to keep moving. It made us easier targets.  
Another thirty seconds of them packing stuff away and cleaning up their mess and we were in. I stood to the side of the door outside with Angel and the boys behind me while Fang laid down on his stomach and scooted forward. I peeked around the door frame then looked up and down the hallway, looking for anybody coming.  
Fang says it's okay to go now. Angel said. I nodded and motioned them forward ahead of me. I closed the door behind me. Again, remember we want to cover our tracks. We had even stuck the three guys we knocked out into empty rooms with tarps over them or in broom closets so when we left the hallway and the facial recognition program turned off, the cameras wouldn't show unconscious people laying on the floor topsy turvy. That would DEFINITELY raise some alarm.  
We had finally made it into the room. I felt like jumping up and tapping my heels together or something, but we were still on a mission. The ones who hadn't seen the kids in tubes let out small gasps and I felt my face grimace. When I reached the bottom of the stairs after everybody else, it took every ounce of willpower I had to turn away from those kids and follow behind Angel to the door under the steps.  
It turned out there actually WAS a door there, and I hadn't noticed it before. That made me grumpy. I can't stand it when I miss something important in a foreign room like a whole DOOR because it could mean death or capture or SOMETHING that was usually bad. We did the square thing again with Angel in the middle, only this time, while Fang watched the room, I watched the stairs above us, looking through the metal grid so I could see if anybody came through the door up there. It was another door that Iggy and Gazzy had to blast so we stepped away, the door "popped" and when we returned, the boys put their stuff away, cleaned up after themselves and moved aside so Fang could clear the room for us. I took up the job of watching the entire room, even the stairs and the door above us while Fang and then slowly the others got to see what we came for.  
"Angel, close your eyes and don't listen to our thoughts," Fang whispered quickly, just before she walked in. He SPOKE. That must mean it was REALLY bad. my nerves were jangling, but I had to wait until Fang called me in (we couldn't speak by thought anymore now that Fang was having Angel block our thoughts out). I walked in, back first, still watching the room and closed the door. When I turned around and saw what was in the room, I suddenly didn't mind that we weren't saving the kids outside this room. It looked like the kids inside needed more help.


	24. Chapter 24

I rushed forward and put my hands over Angel's eyes, just to make sure she wouldn't peek, though I couldn't do anything about her listening in on our thoughts. In front of us, two kids, a boy and a girl, were strung up. Around the wrists and ankles, they had thick twisted cable, pulling their limbs out into the tightest "x" possible so that they didn't hang limply. The other end of the cables were welded onto thick metal sheets that were bolted into the walls. They had cuts ALL over their bodies, with blood, some of it looking as if someone had just cut them. How did I know there were cuts all over their bodies? They were both butt naked. I could see their muscles straining, probably cramped from the stretch in their arms and legs. I made sure to keep my eyes above the waist. Even if it seems ridiculous to you all seeing as they had probably been this way a while and other people had seen them, it was a bit of courtesy, the LEAST of which I could give them.  
Voice? Wha-what is this?  
This is what you're here for. Get them down and get them out of here.  
Why are they put up like this? They look like they've been tortured. Sure, the School and Sono torture people, but there's always an experiment behind it. This just looks like pure meanness.  
They are the children of Alexia Vasquez. I felt shock.  
Omen's maker's kids?  
Yes. They were taken as hostages when Omen was seen helping you on the island. Alexia had forty-eight hours to kill you and recapture Omen.  
So that's-  
That's why she reprogrammed him at the Spanish hospital.  
"Max?" Fang asked. I jumped when I realized he was standing right in front of me. He reached out and touched my cheek. His fingers came away wet.  
"They were hostages. Alexia had two days to kill me and get Omen back or they would start... start hurting them," I breathed, staring at the kids, then looking at Fang helplessly. I was so TIRED of people getting hurt or killed just because they couldn't capture or kill ME. He hugged me and I let him, even though we were in the middle of a mission and I had to stay strong for the flock. Thankfully, Iggy didn't tease us about it.  
Not for long though, because I pulled away from him and ordered, "Cut them down." It was not the time for me to wallow in self pity. Especially with two kids, the boy around my age, and the girl about Angel's, hanging up in front of me. At the moment they were passed out, either from too much blood loss, trauma, or just exhaustion. I just about hugged Iggy to death when he pulled out a pair of giant wire cutters. While Fang and I held them, Iggy cut their wires, feet first, then hands. By the end, we were both covered in blood from the kids' wounds, but I didn't care. I made Angel stand by the door the whole time with her eyes shut, and if I didn't need Gazzy's help to find blankets or tarps or something in the room to wrap them with, I would've made him close his eyes too.  
When both kids were down and covered, I made Iggy carry the boy around his shoulders and got Gazzy to hold the girl with Angel helping. I let her open her eyes when the kids were covered up. Fang and I had to keep our hands free so we could fight anybody we came across on our way out. Since I still wouldn't let Angel look in our minds, we were down to hand signals. Fang looked out first to check the area, then waved us on. I was last out again, and I took the time I was waiting to grab up the knives that were laying on metal trays on wheels, like the kind dentists and doctors used. If we DID come across anybody, I wanted to make them hurt with their own blades.  
We made it all the way through the metal door at the top of the steps before we met somebody again. Make that somebodies. Sam was standing just outside the door with his gun trained on us. Behind him were several scientists, making either grim or smug faces. One of them was Dr. Blake. How did he manage to be everywhere all the time?  
"Sam?" I whispered.  
"I turned you in. I've been part of the School all my life and Sono does the same stuff they do. From what I've seen, they don't do anything bad. They just make you stronger," he said, voice and hand steady. I sighed and looked at Fang as more turned security guards showed up and pulled out their guns. There was no way out of this. We were up to seven guns and nine guards. Two of them were beefy and could probably knock us out with one hit, forget our super strength and high pain tolerance. Those were the two that didn't have guns.  
"They made you stronger?" I asked. Instead of answering, he turned his face just enough so that I saw the fangs peeking out and his face grow wolfish, hair becoming wild and darker and his eyes turned that scary yellow.  
"I thought they stopped making Erasers and destroyed them all," Iggy said.  
"The School did. Sono figured out what the flaw was and tested it on me. They're not bad people, Max."  
"Come with us, and we'll take care of you," Dr. Blake added. I glared at him and felt a small smile when he flinched.  
"Because good people do this," I replied and stalked over to Iggy. I pulled enough of the tarp off the boy that you could see his entire chest and the cuts and blood that went with it. I ignored the guns that followed me and glared at Sam. His hand started shaking.  
"Get them," Dr. Blake said. The guards started forward, lowering their guns slightly so they wouldn't shoot each other in such close range.  
"Duck!" I yelled and pulled out knives, throwing them one after another in quick succession. I made sure I only wounded them, knocking out their gun arms with a blade in the shoulder and taking out the opposite leg so they went down. Luckily, I had enough knives, thanks to the blades in the room under the stairs. More guards started showing up, but I moved around the fallen, keeping the flock at my back and throwing knives in front of me. The guards only came from the end of the hallway opposite the way out.  
"Go!" I shouted.  
"But, Max-" I looked around at Fang and sent him a hard look, that wasn't a glare. I winced when I saw the wound he had, from a bullet whizzing past. It was only on the edge, but still he was bleeding and I could see he was favoring that arm. More guards were coming (when did so many turn against us?) and I had to pay attention to them soon, but even more importantly I had to get my family out of there. It took a moment, but Fang's eyes showed me he understood and took off, going in front in case any guards were coming from that direction. I was going to run out of knives soon and I didn't want them anywhere close to here when that happened.  
I took out three more guards the same way I had the others, then I was out, down to my fighting skills. With the rush of people, coming to take me down, it didn't take long for them to subdue me. I was left, panting and sweating, held by four of those giant beefy men. None of the guards I recognized, except of course for Sam. They must have hired a new security force when he told.  
Dr. Blake, from his place on the floor, ordered the continuing flow of guards, "After them."

**kay well the next part will HOPEFULLY be posted on october 19th when max ride post is and then part twenty six will be on the 21st and after that, i haven't gotten anything written yet. hope you liked it. LET ME KNOW good or bad, i don't care as long as you tell me so and you tell me why. thanks guys :-) and for being loyal even though i've been gone for a month or something like that you rock :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Fang felt like dying. He shouldn't have left Max, but they both knew it was the only way they were going to get these kids out of here safely. And... Max wanted to be captured. He had seen it from the moment she told him that those kids were tortured because Alexia hadn't managed to kill her. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her.  
"We have to get Jeff and Louis," Angel yelled.  
"What? We don't have time," Fang said. She froze in the middle of the hallway immediately and crossed her arms.  
"They haven't turned against us. If Sam told, Sono might tie them up to." So she HAD listened in on their thoughts. Fang groaned.  
"How're we gonna find them?"  
"I can hear their thoughts." She smiled at him and Fang thought, though every second counted here. The pain in his arm was starting to numb his mind.  
"Iggy, Gazzy. Take these guys and get them to the others. Maybe even back to the hotel. Me and Angel are gonna find Jeff and Louis." They took off without a word and Fang turned to Angel.  
"Lead the way, Ang," he sighed. Within moments of running through the hallways, Angel pointed at a door. It was locked. They didn't have TIME for this. He shoulder-checked the door and inside there were two chairs, tied back to back with Jeff on one side and Louis on the other.  
"My own son," Louis kept muttering, "My own SON." Fang struggled with the knots while explaining what was going on. Angel kept watch.  
"Is he okay?" Fang asked, nodding at Louis.  
"He'll be fine," Jeff replied. "Get us out of here." Fang nodded and they waited for two guards to run past the door, then snuck out and went the opposite way. Only luck kept the way to the front door open. Outside, there were more guards running around like crazy.  
"Angel, take Louis to the others. We'll meet you there." She nodded and took Louis's hand. He came with her like a child following a parent. The betrayal of his only son, really seemed to have gotten to him. Fang and Jeff fought the other guards, holding them off until Angel and Louis were well on their way to the tent.  
"Go," Fang grunted as he crashed into one of the guards. "I'll catch up." While he could fly there, Jeff had to walk.  
"How will I know where to go?"  
"Follow the tracks." Fang ducked a punch and while he was down, head butted the guy's stomach. The guard "oofed" and fell down. "Cover them up as you go." Jeff took off running in the direction the other two had, covering the tracks as he went, using a nearby pine branch. Fang looked back and smiled grimly. The tracks were gone and there was the beginning of a whiteout. No way could the guards follow him. As soon as he had enough space, Fang jumped up and caught himself with his wings at the highest part of the jump. They already knew who they were. By the time he was high in the sky, the whiteout was total. Good thing, he was part bird. He checked his position and flew in the direction of the tent. It was the first time he had since running in the hallways to think about Max. She would kill him if he came after her, but it was killing him to leave her in the hands of the whitecoats.  
He landed nearly on top of the tent, causing everyone to yell at him. It was a flurry of activity as they packed up and tried to figure out who would carry who since they had two grown men, a boy about his age (though he was lighter, probably from starvation), and a girl about Angel's age (who was also lighter).  
"Where is Max?" Omen asked. Everyone froze and looked at him. He was staring earnestly at Fang. When they saw that, they looked back at Fang. He hung his head.  
"She's not coming," he mumbled.  
"She is dead?!" Omen yelled, eyes widening in the first sign of fear they had ever seen out of him.  
"She stayed behind to hold the guards off. She's alive, but..."  
"Then we must free her," Omen stated. Fang looked around helplessly. He didn't know how to explain to the robot why they had to leave Max alone. Angel hugged Omen around the waist and looked up at him.  
"She don't wanna be free, Omen," she explained. He looked so confused and sad, that even Fang felt bad for him. A robot shouldn't be able to feel. It hurt too much sometimes. Great, now he was starting to sound emo like everyone on his blog thought he was, but he couldn't help it. If Max didn't want to be rescued, even if you went in there and were pulling her out of the situation, she would drag her feet and pop you in the mouth.  
"Of course she wants to be free. Every human does." Fang felt a small smile and shook his head.  
"Max isn't human. She isn't flock either, she's-"  
"Something else," Omen finished. They shared a look.  
"She don't want anybody to get hurt anymore cause they can't kill her," Angel said. "I don't want Max to be captured." Then she started crying and buried her head in Omen's stomach. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly and looked around for help. He didn't know how to handle a six, sorry eight, year old, much less a crying one. Fang shook his head. That sounded like a Max thought. He could feel, deep in his chest her emotions. They were worried, then something happened that made her relieved. She must have just received word that they escaped. And then, after a moment, he felt it. The one thing he thought Maximum Ride, flock leader, helpless helper, and future world-saver would never ever feel: defeated.  
"Don't worry, Ang. We're gonna save her," Fang said. "First lets get back to the hotel to take care of everybody and make some plans.  
"We cannot return to the hotel or the city. They know we are there," Omen replied.  
"Then we'll hide somewhere they can't find us," Iggy said.  
"Where?" Nudge looked ready to burst into tears too as she spoke. Gazzy's face lit up.  
"The roof!" he yelled.


	26. Chapter 26

I was shaking with worry that the others wouldn't make it. They HAD to get out. The guards holding me thought that the shaking was some new technique for me to escape them, so they gripped my arms and my waist with bruising strength while we waited for news from other guards. The aftermath of my knife-throwing lay in front of me with about a dozen men and women laying wounded on the floor. One of the guards used his walkie-talkie to call in some on-grounds doctors and they arrived quickly. I watched as almost all dozen of them were wheeled away on stretchers. Dr. Blake insisted on staying so he could watch to make sure I didn't escape and also so he would be one of the first to know whether or not they had caught the others. I was glad they were letting me stay there because I would get to know too. It seemed like forever, but eventually, a woman in guard uniform showed up from the direction of the front door with a scared look on her face.  
"They escaped," she informed. "With Jeff and Louis, first and second in command of the original security team and the Vasquez kids." I felt relief wash through my body and I collapsed in the beefy guys' arms. They gripped me even tighter, but I didn't care. My family was safe. Dr. Blake groaned in frustration and pain, then glared at me.  
"They'll be back," he said. "She's their leader."  
"They better not come back," I said, trying to put some force and my usual sass back into my voice. "They'll be in BIG trouble if they do." Dr. Blake laughed and I swear, it was one of the most evil laughs I'd ever heard, even compared to the Uber-Director's.  
"They'll come back, Max. They'd even risk YOUR anger to get you back because without you, they won't know what to do. They need you and you know it." I tried to push those words out of my head, but they kept coming back, circling around my thoughts like flies on poop. Blake was right. My flock would come back, and they would get caught too. Or I would be rescued and more people would get hurt. I didn't want to get rescued. I collapsed in the guards' arms again, but this time in defeat. There was just no way to save them.  
"Take her to a holding cell and make sure it's one she can't escape from," Dr. Blake ordered. The beefy guard guys started muscling me down the hallway and back into the room behind the metal door. I didn't know where they were taking me since the only other door I knew of in there had no lock thanks to my boys. It turned out there was another door however and behind it was a room with another door at it's end. We went through a whole series of these rooms, each one looking exactly the same. One guy would unlock the door we had to go through, we would walk through, that same guy would lock the door behind us, then another guy would unlock the next door. This kept up until we reached a room that had no second door. This was the one they dumped me in.  
While two guys watched me for sudden movements or signs of escaping, the other two hooked me up to some manacles, a pair for my arms and a pair for my legs. All four were connected to the floor in a straight line, so the floor went, arm manacle, foot manacle, me, foot manacle, arm manacle. They were in the middle of the room, which was solid metal with one vent the size of a notebook for air in one of the corners near the ceiling.  
"No dog kennels?" I asked, trying to recover some of my Maximum Ride smart-aleckness. After all, that was my calling card. The beefy guys just laughed at me and left, locking the door behind them. I heard the sound of locks clicking shut for each and every door we had passed through, the sound getting fainter. I sure wasn't going to escape here.  
I waited until even the sounds of the footsteps disappeared before I let myself collapse to the ground, bunching my knees up in front of my and resting my head on top of them. My arms were stretched out to either side because of the length of the chains I was attached to. Along with Dr. Blake's words about the flock coming back, a question kept circling my brain. If I couldn't even protect and save my flock, how the hell was I going to save the world?


	27. Chapter 27

First order of business, Mike bandaged Fang's arm so that he could help carry the humans and Omen to the roof of one of the tallest building in the compound. Iggy and Gazzy, when they were up there waiting fore the okay from Angel, had discovered that there were no cameras and way to see them. There was a door, but there were also many hiding places if someone SHOULD come up there. It was the perfect hiding place for them to recoop and save Max. If the kids survived the cold without any clothes and with so many wounds. This was Alaska after all.  
After Fang was deemed able to lift heavy bodies, he and Iggy carried Mike, Omen, Jeff, Louis, and the two kids to the roof, avoiding cameras while the others watched the groups. Nudge watched them on the roof and Gazzy and Angel watched them on the ground until everyone flightless was on the roof. Then they came up as well. As soon as everyone was on the roof, Mike started doing the best he could to take care of the boy and girl they had saved. Eventually he turned to Fang and shook his head.  
"It's hopeless. I'd need needle and thread to stitch up even the smallest cuts on them and some kind of sanitizer so they don't get infected." Fang growled and looked around the roof for inspiration. Max would kill them if they neglected taking care of the kids they had come to save just to save her.  
"Nudge?" Fang asked and raised his eyebrow. "You're sewing kit?" Her face lit up and she dived for her backpack. Everyone had their things, the plan being that once they got whatever they needed from the room under the stairs, they would leave immediately. When did anything ever go according to plan for the flock? It turned out helpful though when Nudge pulled out a plastic box with several sizes of needles and threads of different colors and strength.  
"What about a sanitizer?" Mike asked, taking the box from her.  
"Gazzy?" His face lit up too and he sparked a small flame in his hand.  
"Will this work?" Gazzy asked. Mike tried to hide his astonishment and nodded. Fang looked out at the other buildings and growled again while Mike worked. The longer they waited to save her, the more defeat he could feel in his heart where Max was. A thought crossed his mind that seemed wrong: If I couldn't even protect and save my flock, how the hell was I going to save the world? That couldn't possibly be Max's though could it? He felt a small hand in his and looked down at Angel, smiling sadly up at him. She must have heard Max's thought through his head.  
"She will," Angel stated firmly.  
"How?"  
"The Voice said that she does. Remember?" Angel's smile grew cheerful as she hugged Fang around the legs then went to watch Mike sew the kids up. He should probably have told her to close her eyes, but Angel'd seen what the kids looked like through their minds anyway. The Voice said that she does. Remember? Well, Max also said that the Voice looked like the flock ten years in the future. That future looked too far off to be of any help now.

Eventually, I started crying, thinking of everyone that had been hurt or killed because of this STUPID mission and my own existence and survival skills: Ari, Jeb (emotionally at least), Max 2 when we fought, that cyborg sniper, Omen, Alexia and her kids, and probably countless others that I either couldn't remember or didn't know about. They had tried to kill or capture me more often than that. The worst part was that I couldn't wipe my eyes because the chains wouldn't let me reach my face. The best I could do was wipe my face on my jeans.  
I could feel impatience somewhere in my chest, but I didn't know why or what it was from. I wasn't itching to go anywhere. I also felt sadness and worry, but I ALWAYS felt the second one and I felt the first kind of often. Hey! Don't look at me like that! So would you if you were always fighting for you and your family's lives while other people are being killed because you survived.  
For what felt like hours, I sat there all bundled up and my arms and back started to ache from the position, but there wasn't really any others that were more comfortable or possible. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep despite everything. I guess no matter what, you always get tired after a while.


	28. Chapter 28

**so guys, i'm trying out something that someone suggested to me from the other website i posted on. if you're wondering what that is, here's what they said: "**_i think that when u do fangs pov u might want to NOT speak in third person and it would be a little clearer and i would enjoy a little fax wth some more about sam. luv ur writeing_**" --jennifer hope mcdavis. so... tell me what yall think about this and whether or not i should leave it this way. happy reading**

By the time both kids had all their wounds sewed up, it was getting dark and the flock needed sleep. I took second watch. It was driving me crazy just SITTING there watching the others work and not being useful. Total was even helping Iggy make bombs since Gazzy was busy sanitizing needles.

Having first watch would've helped calm me down, but I was the darkest bird kid so I was less likely to be seen flying against the black sky. The two new kids needed clothes and everybody needed food and blankets. And bandages. The kids' wounds were taking up all of the bandages they had and God knew what was happening to Max.

I waited until full dark and tucked the younger ones into "bed". It was actually just a heap close to the large, metal air duct that came up straight out of the building providing a ventilation system for the building and heat for us. We also had a few blankets that we'd stolen from the hotel before leaving and the tent Nudge and Mike had used for headquarters. It wasn't much, but it was something to hold them off until I returned with supplies.

It took everything I had to keep up my blank face and one word sentences for everybody. I was falling apart and all I could see was Max, just before I told the others to get going. She had a whole swarm of giant security people coming towards her and a belt full of knives around her waist and still she'd looked at me with that determined look that struck love and fear into my heart. This time the fear was almost overwhelming because I just KNEW what that determination was for. I passed Iggy on my way out of the tent and he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"We'll get her out. Keep it together, man," he said quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder. Max didn't know it because Iggy LOVED teasing her, but he actually was a good guy underneath the coarse stuff. I nodded and sighed, looking out into the night. My breath puffed out in front of me.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. It'll take me a while to find a town that's not Prudhoe Bay and then to come back with a load of stuff. I'll have to take breaks."

"Too bad Max isn't here. She could warp there and back in less than an hour," Iggy said, trying to joke.

"If Max was here we wouldn't need it," I replied. "Watch them and wake Angel up if the kids wake up. She'll be the best at calming them down."

"You know, maybe Max knew what she was doing when she stayed behind."

"What?" I hissed, trying not to yell. I couldn't imagine leaving her there, though only a few hours ago I had accepted it as Max's will. Must be Max's personality showing through. She was the one that would do anything to accomplish her mission once she got set on it.

"Don't bite my head off. Listen. We all worked together really good today and we didn't argue and we didn't stall out without her. Maybe she knew we could handle things without her." I growled and paced, loosing the already blurred line between my personality and Max's. After a while, I slowed and eventually stopped.

"You mean like Yoda or something? The teacher knows when her students are ready or something like that?" Iggy nodded and then his eyes flicked quickly to a spot in the sky behind me. I spun around.

"What?"  
"Just a plane. Must be the one for Prudhoe."

"It's after dark. Planes up here don't fly then. And there's still a whiteout."

"I'll look for anything weird. Right now we need supplies." I nodded, more scared than ever to leave the flock alone. More Max, though I cared about them too. I was just more practical about things than she was.


	29. Chapter 29

Alexia winced when the little jalopy landed, skidding across snow and ice. The handcuffs around her wrists rattled and pulled against her, tearing skin. Her captors, previously her coworkers, laughed when blood started dripping down her hands.

"Don't worry, Alexia," Dr. Swartz said, still laughing some, "We're here now. You get to see your precious children. They received the BEST of care." The others laughed again and Alexia looked away from all of them, ignoring their comments. She knew her kids were in trouble. All because her project, her BABY had failed to kill that d**n avian/human hybrid. She couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. And apparently, after that, every single tracker they had on the flock had one by one gone out. None of it made sense.

The small plane slowed to a stop then in a flurry of pushing and yelling, Alexia found herself out in the snow then in a snowmobile speeding out into the middle of nowhere with the same guards she'd had on the plane and one person who looked of native descent. She knew they were in Alaska because that's where she was told she would be brought.

They drove for a long time, being directed only by the mobile's navigation system since they were in the middle of a whiteout. Then, seeming to rise out of nowhere, they were in the midst of a group of brick buildings that looked like factories. She noticed blood on the ground and the track lines of bodies being dragged.

"Something's happened," Dr. Swartz muttered. They reached the tallest building and she was forced out of the vehicle roughly and she fell in a snowheap. Alexia got up sputtering and looked around, her face already numb from the long ride and the snow.

"Come on," Swartz growled and dragged her by the cuffs into the building. There were more bloodstains on the floor and someone with a mop cleaning it up.

"What happened here?" he asked the cleaner.

"It was crazy," the person replied. "A bunch of flying kids showed up out of nowhere and one of them started throwing knives and the others did a bunch of karate moves and escaped. Hey. You aren't with them kids are ya?" Dr. Swartz growled again and shoved past he man, taking Alexia with him. Behind her came the rest of her guards and a few other coworkers.

That sounded like the flock. But who was throwing knives? The cleaner made it sound like whoever that was hadn't escaped either. The rest had apparently. Alexia's thoughts kept spinning as she tried to figure everything out, then they were in a room with her new director, the one who had told her to destroy everything she cared about, then stole and tortured everything she'd missed. She found a new meaning in hate.

"Sir, I brought Ms. Vasquez. But what happened here?" Dr. Swartz asked, dripping obedience and submission. Alexia felt her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"The avian/human hybrids snuck past our defenses with the help of our security force and took Ms. Vasquez's children. We managed to capture one, but the rest escaped. I don't know what went wrong." The Director smashed his fist on his desk.

"My kids?" Alexia asked, feeling panic. Until this whole business had happened, she didn't know how much she truly loved her real children. It was disconcerting. "They took my kids?"

"Don't sound so scared, Alexia. You know just as well as I do that your children are in better hands now. Especially considering what we've been doing with them." Alexia felt rage rise up in her and bit her lip, holding it back.

"Take her down to the holding cells and put her with our current prisoner. It'll be interesting to see who's still alive when we check on them to give them food and water." He waved his hand dismissively and returned to his work, as if she was already gone. One of the men who had been in the Director's office from the beginning led Dr. Swartz and her other two guards out of the room and down a different hallway.

The Director's guard stopped and looked back at the. He was far ahead. When they came even, he held out the walkie talkie he had to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot.," the Director's voice said, "Maximum Ride is the reason your children were taken away from you. Her life is the very reason that you no longer have your pet project of your children or even your freedom. Remember that when you see her. It'll give you an edge against her super strength. She seems to already have given up on life, so that will help you as well. Enjoy."


	30. Chapter 30

I didn't realize they were coming until I heard my door being unlocked. The sound of metal grinding on metal made me shoot up, trying to get to my feet. The wrists nearly broke from the force of the manacles keeping me on my knees.

The door opened suddenly and the two beefy guys that had escorted me before stood there, pretty much CARRYING a woman in. They were carrying her because she was throwing herself against them, trying to get at me.

"What's this?" I asked, nodding at the woman. She looked Hispanic, the way my mom did, only more refined somehow. And WAY more crazy. I didn't really care, but if we were going to be spending a lot of time together, I'd at least like to know why she was practically growling at me.

The guards ignored me however and another one slid around them with a key ring, holding four different keys. The new guy was scrawnier and his hands were shaking when he knelt down in front of me and started unlocking the manacles.

"Replacing me already?" I asked. Sleep seemed to have renewed some of my sarcasm, though none of my anger. Next a woman came in, holding a clipboard. Hey! I'm popular!

"This is Alexia Vasquez. I'm sure you've heard of her, particularly from terminated project Omega 2.0. She is his maker. The Director has delegated her to be your cellmate until further notice. He believes that SHE at least might be able to terminate YOU," the woman stated, coolly. I eyed Alexia thrashing in the beefy guys' arms and glaring bloody murder at me and I sighed.

"I guess I deserve it," I said and forced my cramped leg muscles to take me to the wall where I could lean against it. "Your kids are safe, by the way. The rest of the flock is taking care of them. Hey, when are you guys bringing food?" The woman with the clipboard gave me an icy look and left, taking the scrawny guy with her. I didn't hear the sound of any scraping locks as they walked through the line of rooms.

That was when the beefy guys let go of Alexia and split, slamming the heavy metal door behind them. The sound of the lock came only a millisecond later, but Alexia was already bearing down on me.

I soared in the wintry night sky, searching for lights on the horizon to lead me to a town. I had gone the opposite direction of Prudhoe Bay to make sure that I didn't run into it again. It was also a coastal city, so I knew there weren't any towns beyond.

Despite everything, I couldn't keep from enjoying the cold air whipping through my hair, pressing my clothes flat against me, and swirling in the cups my wings made. I hated myself for enjoying anything, but I enjoyed it anyways.

It had been an hour or so since I'd taken off. I remembered passing at least ONE lighted area within an hour of reaching Prudhoe Bay. There had to be one somewhere unless whatever it was that let me know which way to go was broken somehow. Maybe losing Max's steadfast determination and Max herself to Sono had broke me.

Just as I saw lights on the horizon, blazing out in the night, my chest panged and my adrenaline shot up, putting me in a cold sweat. It was in that new part of my chest where I felt Max since our blood exchange. My wings faltered, but I caught myself before I started really falling. I had to get back. To find her. To get her out. NOW!

But I had to get supplies. It would be pointless if we went through all this and someone died of hypothermia or starvation. Either way, I would NEVER get back to the factories in time. I stopped and circled, showing more and more of Max as she became more and more panicked. What was going on back there?

We had expected that they might torture her with experiments, maybe even as payback for hurting so many of their new security team, but I hadn't expected how it would feel to know she was in trouble and be miles away and not able to help. I looked at the city, and switched to warp. Supplies first, then I would head to the factories. Man, warping hurt.


	31. Chapter 31

I arrived in a rush of feathers, blankets, and bags of food and jogged to a stop, ignoring the feel of warm liquid dripping down my back and the black feathers I was leaving in a trail behind me. Iggy sat up with a jolt and rushed towards me.

"You weren't supposed to be back for hours. What happened?"

"Max! They're doing something to her," I said, barely keeping my voice low enough that I wouldn't wake the little ones or alert anybody in the buildings. Iggy's eyes widened and I went inside the tent to drop off the stuff I'd gotten at the town I'd found. I didn't think anybody there would mind missing a few of this and that. That was when I heard Max's voice mixed with the sound of someone fighting or rolling around on the ground and someone screaming in Spanish. I wondered how the kids were still asleep. And where the noise was coming from.

"What is that?" I asked, dropping the bags. "That's Max. Where's it coming from?" Iggy started looking with me, following the noise until we reached the heating duct that stuck up in the middle of the tent, warming everybody. Even though it was the main outlet of all extra heat and old air, it didn't do much for the cold.

"She's in there. We gotta go get her," I whispered.

"Fang, you're bleeding and there are feathers everywhere. Did you warp?" I shook my head in frustration. I was REALLY starting to exude Max-ness. Her fear was getting to me. I jumped when Angel moved and I realized she wasn't really sleeping, but leaning against the tent wall.

"We've been hearing that for a while. Total went down the duct to see where she was and who could fit," she said, sweetly. "Are you okay, Fang?" The others sat up, looking worried, all except for the Alexia's kids who looked like they were going to be out for a while.

Angel tilted her head like she was listening to something that was hard to hear and said, "Total says only me and Gazzy can fit cause it gets really small. He sees Max. She's fighting with some Spanish lady who's trying to kill her."

"I've gotta go down there and get her," I said.

"You're too big, Fang," Angel stated. I remotely noticed that Total reappeared from the heating duct and climbed in her lap.

"But I gotta get down there, Ang. She needs me. She's so scared and she's given up and she doesn't wanna hurt anybody anymore, but I'm hurting because she left us alone to protect a whole organization of experiments that probably WANT to kill her and what if she's not Yoda and-" My voice cut off when I realized that everyone was staring at me and I was starting to sound like Nudge. I was falling apart and this was the most emotion and words I'd given any of them except Max and wasn't here. It was weird.

"What does Yoda have to do with anything?" Jeff asked. Louis was the other person still asleep. His only son betraying him seemed to have taken something out of him as well. Iggy sighed and made me look at him.

"We'll get her out. Gazzy, Angel go. You'll probably have to calm them down-" Then he paused and we all listened. To silence. There was no noise coming from the duct anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

It was my fault she got as close to killing me as she did. I just couldn't summon up the energy to care anymore, so I was flat on the ground, with the back of my head busted from the force of her slamming into me which made my head snap back and hit the metal wall and her hands tightening around my throat.

The world started to darken and blur around the edge and all I could see was her hate-filled face and I just didn't care. My flock was safe. Her kids were safe. And I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone if I was dead.

_Max, you have to fight. You have to stay alive._

_Hello, Voice. How are you this evening? Or is it morning? I've lost track of time._

_Max, focus. You can beat her._

_I don't want to beat her._

_Don't leave the world alone, Max. Or the flock._

_But they're safe. They're gone away and they won't come back because I'll kill them if they do._

_You'll be too dead to kill them._ I quit talking to the Voice and settled into death. I'd been dead before and it wasn't so bad.

_Max?_

_Fang?_ I would've sat up in surprise if Alexia wasn't on me. It was Fang, only he sounded older. How was he talking to me by himself. Normally they wavered in and out when they separated.

_Please, please PLEASE. Fight. In your time, I'm flying to get supplies, but if you CARE, then I'll come. Please._ I opened my eyes. Funny, I didn't remember closing them. Alexia OBVIOUSLY wasn't very good at choking people because I'd been conscious for a while now even with her hands on my throat.

"Mis hijos," she sobbed. "Mis hijos son muertos." Now I knew enough Spanish from listening to mom mutter all the time to understand. She thought her kids were dead. I felt fear set in. I couldn't let her go on thinking her kids were dead. They were safe and I'd told her so when she first came.

I pushed against her, only one arm was pinned under her, so with one hand pushing, we started rolling. Her hands loosened and I gasped for air, wincing when my throat scratched painfully.

"Um... Tus hijos son.... vivos?" I didn't know THAT much Spanish. Had I even used the right word for alive? Or the form?

"No, son muertos!" she screamed and tried for my throat again. By then I was on top, and I pinned her hands to the floor.

"They're alive, Alexia!" I screamed back. "They're alive and safe and my family's taking care of them!" Then she just seemed to collapse, even though she was laying on the floor. She had quit fighting. I climbed off her and leaned against the wall, cradling my head. It wasn't bleeding, but there was a GIANT lump. Alexia curled up and her sobs turned quieter, more inward.

"I know," she whispered. "I know. I know. The Director told me. I didn't want to believe him." Okay, now I was confused.

"Why? Don't you want your kids to be alive?"

"I love my children. But if they are alive, then the Director can still hurt them. Make them feel every kind of pain there is and then create new kinds if they're still alive. Death would be merciful for them." I shuddered, remembering the way we'd found the kids. We sat in silence for a while, though I kept hearing weird metallic echoes. Maybe it was morning and the factories had started up again.

"Why won't Omega 2.0 kill you?" she asked after a while.

"His name is Omen," I stated, firmly. She looked up at me and scoffed.

"Just like kids. Mine are Josephine and Maximilian. Now they tell me to call them Josie and Max. That's your short name too, isn't it? Where did Omen come from?" Hey that was my name! In boy form. Hmm... It was going to be weird when he woke up. Someone would say Max, and we'd both look.

"He thought of it as a joke. A dark and twisted one considering what he was programmed to do, but still a joke." Alexia chuckled in this creepy way and I realized where Omen had gotten his little bit of humor.

"You know, maybe my children will be safe. After all, since you escaped so many years ago, they've only managed to capture any of you for a few to several months before you escape with everyone you started out with and many times with some add-ons. Maybe being with your flock is the safest place to be."

That's when the weird echoing got much louder and I heard something weird, kind of like a constant whooshing. Alexia look up and yet again in my life I was relieved to discover that I wasn't hearing things.

"Max, you're under the vent. Move so we don't hit you," Gazzy's voice said. I looked up at the wall above me and saw his smiling face peering down and a line of melting metal quickly becoming a square around the vent. So THAT was the whooshing sound. Then I frowned.

"I thought I told you all to stay away," I growled, trying to keep my heart from melting with happiness at seeing my flock.

"We came anyway. Now move so I can finish melting off this covering. The vent is really much bigger than the grating. I think Total lied about Fang not being able to fit though because it looks like you could fit easy. Who's she?" I looked over at Alexia.

"This is Omen's maker," I replied, then looked over at Alexia, "You can go in my place if you want. I don't want to go." I had to force myself not to laugh when her jaw dropped.

"Y-you want to STAY here? In this metal cell in the basement of an Alaskan branch of the organization?" I nodded and crossed my arms firmly.

"I'm not letting anymore people or experiments be hurt or killed because I won't die." I think her jaw rattled on the floor.

"Come on, Max," Angel said. She was up there too?

"You really want to leave us alone with Alexia?" Gazzy asked, grinning. "We all miss you and Fang's having a panic attack. He even started saying something about Yoda and he's bleeding and dropping feathers everywhere. I think he's sick. And Louis is freaking out cause Sam betrayed us and Iggy's acting all weird and adult-like."  
"Louis is ther- Wait, Fang is sick?"

"Yeah to both," Angel said. I scuttled out of the way and a minute later a large metal square clattered to the ground. I winced, hoping no one in the building heard it. But they hadn't heard the gunshots before and there were no cameras here, so hopefully we were all good. Alexia stood up and looked around.

"How are we gonna get up there?" she asked. "These two are too weak to lift us."

"Hey! I'm pretty strong!" Gazzy yelled, indignantly. I laughed, feeling the familiar proud warmth in my chest. These were MY kids.

"I could give you a boost." I whirled around and yep, there went MY jaw clattering on the ground.

"Sam?"


	33. Chapter 33

All of us stared at him in shock and I felt my mouth fall open. Then I heard Angel scream and ran towards the vent. She was hanging by one foot in Gazzy's hands from the vent with at least seven feet of solid drop below her (it was a tall room). It would've been okay, except for the fact that one of her wings was hanging at an awkward angle.

"Angel, are you okay?" I asked and darted forward, ignoring Sam, the latest plot twist.

"Yeah," she whimpered. "My wing hurts."

"Gazzy, drop her and I'll catch, okay? One.. two.. three!" Angel landed in my arms in a flurry of feathers and blonde hair. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

_I missed you, Max_. She thought at me. I smiled and rubbed my cheek against the top of her head.

_I missed you, too._ Then I turned to Sam, still holding Angel in my arms and feeling WAY mad at him.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came to help. I didn't know that they hurt people like that. I wanna leave. And the flock has my dad don't they? I-I shouldn't have betrayed him like that. Or you." He bowed his head guiltily and I sighed, looking around the cell before meeting eyes with Alexia. Here I was, stuck in a metal cell with two proven enemies, both asking for forgiveness with the two youngest members of the flock, one of them hurt and Fang apparently hurting at the other end of the heating duct. What to do, what to do?

I sighed again and nodded when Sam looked up through his bangs.

"Start with Angel," I ordered. He nodded eagerly and came forward. I reluctantly let Sam take her in his arms and try to lift her back up to the vent. Unfortunately, he was too short, even with Gazzy leaning out of the vent to reach down towards her.

"Is there anything out in the lab that we could use?" I asked, helplessly.

"No, there's just us. What if two of us gave the other a boost and the person up passes Angel to Gazzy," he replied.

"Okay, but I'll be up top. I don't trust you alone with the kids up there yet."

"If you don't trust us, then why are you letting us come?" Alexia asked coldly.

"Because I trust you with them when I'm in between and because your families are up there. I won't separate a family." She eyed me even longer than bent down on one knee with her hands out. Sam kneeled across from her and I picked Angel up and stood on their hands. With their boost, my height (including my arms), and Angel's height, Gazzy was able to reach her and pull her up. She squeaked when she had to fold her wings up some to fit in the vent, but it worked. I stepped down and back, thinking.

"I'm gonna get a running start. Are you ready?" They nodded in sync eerily reminding me of the Voice and then of the way Fang had spoken to me by himself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started running. When I reached them, I pushed off their hands with my foot and almost ran up the wall, using my wings for balance and force. When I reached the vent. Gazzy and Angel grabbed my hands and I threw my weight forward. It took a minute of struggling, but we got me into the vent.

"Is it a straight shot back?" I asked.

"No, there's a lot of turns," Gazzy answered.

"Okay, well Gazzy, you stay. Angel go back and tell them we're coming so get ready to leave because as soon as they see this vent cut open, they're gonna come searching for us. I'll get Alexia and Sam up here." Angel nodded and set off down the vent while I turned back. They were looking up at me, patiently and maybe a little defeatedly. It seemed they thought I would just leave them now that I was up here with my flock. Too bad I was too charitable. It would've made life a LOT easier. I couldn't IMAGINE Fang's and Omen's reaction when I returned with Sam and Alexia in tow.

"Who's lighter?" I asked. They looked at each other and Sam knelt down and held out his hands. It was kind of surprising to see that Alexia was shorter than Sam by nearly a foot when I was only shorter by an inch or two. She seemed a lot bigger when she was choking me.

Alexia backed up a few paces and then charged forward and used the wall to run up the same way I had. I reached out and we clasped hands. I sure hoped this moved quickly.

After a few agonizing seconds of Alexia teetering on the sharp edge of the vent, I was able to pull her up with me. Luckily it was wide enough that we could be side by side on our hands and knees while we waited for Sam.

He backed up further than either of us had, all the way into the previous room. It would've been smarter for him to go up first because with his Eraser body, he was stronger, but I'm too paranoid for that. You know it.

He leaped up the wall and Alexia and I scrabbled for his hands. Together we pulled him up, then all of us collapsed with our shirts pulled up so they didn't cover our stomachs. The skin was ragged from the rough edge of the metal dragging across our stomachs while we tried to climb into the vent. Gazzy sat further back in the duct and watched us catch our breaths.

"We gotta go. It's almost morning and they'll be bringing breakfast soon," he said. I nodded and groaned as I turned over to start crawling along the air duct. Gazzy and I went side by side while Sam and Alexia crawled next to each other behind us. Man, I hoped they didn't catch us before I got to my flock and Fang.


	34. Chapter 34

Iggy watched Fang pace the same way Max did. He had to keep shaking his head to remind himself that Fang was picking up Max's personality and to make sure that his vision wasn't failing. The rest of their group was awake now except for the new kids and Louis. Poor guys. It seemed like Gazzy and Angel were taking forever.

"Ahh!" Iggy jumped up and looked at the duct. That was Angel's scream. Iggy and Fang shared a look then Iggy ran for the duct and stood between it and Fang.

"Man, you're bleeding and the Gasman said it's too small for you to fit. We just gotta wait. You know Max would never let anything happen to Angel. Chill, Fang." Fang groaned and looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. Man, this was so weird. This was unlike ANYTHING Iggy had seen out of Fang.

"Are you sick?" Iggy asked. He reached out and touched Fang's forehead. It was burning hot.

"You got a fever." When did bird kids ever get a fever?

"I'm fine," Fang growled.

"Will you pull me up, please?" Iggy jumped and stepped away from the duct to see Angel standing at the bottom of the six foot drop into the vent.

"Can't you fly up?"

"No. My wing's broken. I fell and broke my wing." Iggy sighed and leaned in, stretching his arms down. Angel reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists. He pulled up and set her down on the roof next to him.

"Where're the others?" Fang asked. Iggy watched them and watched the area, still on guard duty, even though it was SUPPOSED to be Fang's shift. He didn't trust him to be able to pay attention to anything in the state he was in.

"They're coming. Max has to help Alexia and Sam get up into the vent. Gazzy's gonna lead them back."  
"What?"

"She'll explain it to you," Angel said and walked over to Omen who had started shaking.

"Mike, can you fix her wing?" Iggy asked. Mike had become their resident doctor since Mom was gone. Mike nodded and set to work while Angel held Omen's hand, the grip comforting both of them. Man, Alexia was the lady who'd destroyed everything meant to keep Omen alive and told him to kill Max. And Sam, well... he was the reason they were hiding out on a roof waiting for Gazzy to come back from rescuing Max.

"Last turn," Gazzy panted. Believe it or not, it's really exhausting to climb through a crowded heating duct with an entire building's worth of bad air coming through with you. I nodded and we turned together. After about ten feet, there was an end to the duct, but I could see very, very dim morning light coming down there.

We reached the end and I found that I could stand up. I looked up and the top curved over. It was only about six feet tall so I could see outside some and I saw Fang pacing and Iggy watching him worriedly. Angel, at the very edge of my vision, was holding Omen's hand and her wing was being braced by Mike. It turned to Gazzy.

"I'll climb out first and then pull everybody else out, okay?" I asked. He nodded and I put my arms up and into the curve and pushed against the sheet metal behind me for leverage. After much struggling and help from Gazzy, I came to the end of the vent and did a somersault out of it. I immediately turned around and started pulling Gazzy out. When Gazzy was out, I turned around and found myself in Fang's arms with his head buried in the crook of my neck.

"You're okay," he sighed. I hugged him back, but stepped away when my hands came away wet. Even in the dim light, I could see that it was blood. Then I remembered that his forehead had burned against my neck and that was after I just got out of a heating duct.

"Fang? What happened?"

"He warped like an idiot," Iggy explained. I looked at him in surprise, then back at Fang.

"Thanks for the help," Alexia said sarcastically. I turned around and saw both her and Sam standing right by the vent. Then her eyes landed on Omen and Angel and she froze, her face going slack. Oh boy. Too bad I couldn't handle that at the moment.

As soon as Fang's eyes landed on Sam he charged forward, one fist already flying. He was on a warpath for Sam's face. But, before he reached him, he collapsed. Sam caught Fang and staggered under the sudden weight, but quickly adjusted.

"Fang!" I yelled, feeling fear slide through me. Sam looked at me helplessly, not knowing what to do with Fang. I didn't know either.


	35. Chapter 35

We heard shouting coming from the duct and I shot out a string of curses. This was impossible! I paced back and forth, thinking, while Sam looked at me and tried to ignore the fact that he was my ex-boyfriend holding my boyfriend. Ugh!

"Everyone get into the tent. Iggy you help Sam with Fang," I barked and waited for them to get in the tent.

"What're you going to do?" Gazzy asked as he followed the Sam/Fang/Iggy enigma into the tent.

"I'm gonna warp out of here with the tent." His eyes widened as I took off.

"Zip up!" I yelled and dipped down at each corner of the tent to grab the corners of the tarp. It was stronger material and it was heavy as crap.

"On the roof!" someone yelled. I looked down over the edge of the building and saw guards gathering at the base.

"Get up there!" If I wasn't freaking out about Fang and all the injuries everybody else was supporting, I might have smiled. None of them would be able to get up here before we were gone. I grabbed the last corner of the tarp and wrapped it around the tent at the top. Then we were in warp, headed for the only two people who might know what the hell was wrong with Fang: Mom and Jeb.

"Ma-Melanie?" Mom opened her door all the way and stared at the group of people behind me, several of them leaning on each other. I had Fang's arm over my shoulders and I had propped him up against me.

"We need help. Can you get Je-Dad too?" She nodded and stepped aside so all of us could troop into their new living room. Me propelling Fang, Iggy carrying Alexia's son, Max, over his shoulder, Angel (wearing a giant coat so she could leave her broken wings out some) and Sam holding Louis' hands. Alexia cooing over Josie in her arms, then Nudge carrying Total followed by Gazzy, Mike, Jeff, and Omen in the very back, walking slow and watching Alexia warily.

Mom led us further in the house they'd bought in Arizona into a living room that seemed to have WAY more couches than necessary, but it was convenient for us to set down the unconscious.

Omen closed the door behind him while Iggy and I laid Fang and boy-Max (I might have to call him Maximilian, just so I don't get confused like when I did when I talked to my future self and flock) out on two different couches while Alexia sat down in a huge armchair, still holding Josie.

"I'll go get him and then you can tell us what happened," she said and took off.

"Wait, where's the kitchen? Fang's got a fever and maybe a cold rag will help." Mom looked shocked as she stared down at him.

"You weren't supposed to get sick," she mumbled, then to me she said, "Down that hallway. Clean rags are in the closet on your way there," and pointed. I nodded and sent Gazzy to get it while Mom left in a different direction. The rest of us stood around looking at the unconscious and Angel took off the coat we'd put on her so she could stretch her wing out. She couldn't put it fully against her back.

I, of course, paced back and forth, flicking my eyes around the home Mom and Jeb had set up. Where did they get the money to buy all this furniture? And was that me and the flock in those pictures? We were wearing our disguises of course, but still. Maybe Fang had emailed them the pictures he'd secretly taken of us in disguises. I think the family dynamic was that Mom and Jeb were my parents, Fang was my husband and the rest of the flock was our kids. I had NO idea what Alexia, Jeff, Louis and their kids were in all of this. Maybe friends?

"Here Max," Gazzy said, holding out a dripping wet rag. I took it and sat down on the floor by Fang's head on the couch. The others watched as I gently pressed it to his forehead. Fang was sweating and I wiped that up, but despite the sweat, he started shivering when I put the cold rag on him. That was when Mom and Jeb came in the room. Jeb went straight to Fang and touched his forehead which was still burning hot even after I'd been wiping it with a cold rag.

"What happened?" he asked. "Your immune systems were designed to fight off all diseases. He can't be sick."

"Well he is," I snapped. Iggy sighed and shook his head.

"Max, we're not gonna get anywhere if you keep freaking out and yelling at everybody. Fang was an idiot and he warped. We were in Alaska and Max got captured so Fang went to get some supplies because we had these kids with us and it was cold. Only he's been feeling Max's emotions because of the blood thing so when Max and Alexia got into a fight, he felt it and warped the rest of the way there to get supplies and back. He passed out a few hours ago and hasn't woken up yet," Iggy explained. Since when is Iggy the cool, calm-headed one? I kind of felt one-upped. Humph.

"Thank you, Iggy. That's probably what happened. His body wasn't MADE for warping. I explained this to you before. Warping must've torn apart some of his DNA programming. I think he's trying to burn out your blood now. His body is starting to react to it like it would if he had an infection or the blood didn't match. We just have to keep him with us until the fever breaks and make sure he gets a lot of water."

"That's it?" I asked, watching Fang's face. It had the most emotion I'd ever seen him show in front of anybody. And it was PAIN emotion. Fang would be furious if he knew he was whimpering in front of a whole crowd.

"That's it?" Jeff said, incredulous, "That's it? That guy just said his entire DNA is ripping apart and you're saying 'that's it'? What the hell?"

"If you were paying attention, you'll also notice that we're not normal and this kinda thing happens to us all the time and he ALSO said that we just had to keep him with us until the fever breaks. I'm sure Mom's had ALL kinds of experience with fevers with Ella. Hey, where is Ella?"

"I"m right here. Wow, there's a lot of people here." I looked at the doorway Ella had just come through and smiled at her. I didn't really wanna leave Fang's side.

_He'll be all right, Max. Give Ella a hug._

_How do you know, Angel?_

_He's Fang. He really missed you when you were gone. I think maybe part of his freaking out might've been the fever though. His thoughts didn't sound straight._ I smiled at Angel and got up to hug Ella. Then I went straight back to my spot on the floor by Fang's head.

"Max, I need you to pay attention to your body as well. There's a good chance the same thing might happen to you too," Jeb stated.

"I will. Oh, um... Well maybe I should introduce everybody to everybody. This is my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, my... dad, Dr. Jeb Batchelder, my sister, Ella. This is Dr. Alexia Vasquez, Omen's maker, Jeff, the ex-head of security at Sono's Alaskan branch, his second in command, Louis, and Louis' son Sam. Did I get everybody that someone doesn't know?"

"So these are ACTUALLY your parents and sister?" Jeff asked. I nodded.

"Not all of it was made up," Mike said, "Sometimes the best lie is part or mostly truth." Jeff smiled at him and I turned back to Fang. He was starting to.... vibrate?

"W-hat's g-oing on?" I asked putting my hands on his head and chest. The vibrations were traveling up my arms and making me teeth chatter.

"He's trying to warp!" Jeb yelled.

"B-b-but he's un-unc-conscious!" I yelled back.

"You've gotta stop him." I looked around helplessly than climbed on top of Fang and wrapped my arms around his neck. The others looked away bashfully. What the hell did they think I was going to do?

"G-g-g-g-ge-get-t ou-t-t-t-t of th-th-ah w-w-aaaaa-yee!" I said, the chattering worse than ever. They all ran out of the room and me and Fang were left alone. His skin burned fever hot against mine and I buried my head in the crook of his neck, paying attention to every sensation. When Fang warped, I was ready. Just at the peak of his vibrations, I, well, I developed a new power.


	36. Chapter 36

I gathered all of that energy, the power he'd taken from me when we exchanged blood and put it back in myself. I just drank and drank and drank the power he'd stolen until Fang stopped shaking. I would've collapsed in exhaustion, if the energy from his trying to warp coursing through my body hadn't forced me to warp myself. I let go of Fang and smashed around the room.

I had no control over anything and the few seconds when I could slow down, I saw the wholes in the wall and the falling pictures. Maybe I should've held on to Fang. At least then he wouldn't risk having glass and drywall falling on him. Maximilian was still in there too and it was all I could do to make sure I stayed away from them. Eventually it passed and I fell from midair to the floor. I was lucky the carpet was soft.

"Oof," I mumbled. Slowly the others trickled back in and looked in awe around the room. I looked around too and winced. There were almost more holes than there were in the hotel room I'd learned how to throw knives in. At least none of the pictures were ruined. Only the frames.

"Wow, what happened?" Gazzy asked.

"I took his warp. It's a new power, I think. I"m not sure. Can someone help me up?" Iggy and Sam stepped forward. I ignored Sam's hand and let Iggy pull me to my feet. I still wasn't comfortable with Sam. Also, he was a jerk. Iggy let me lean on him while I told them what had happened. He was getting to be a real responsible guy lately. Or at least, since they'd busted me out of the Sono building.

After explaining it all, I said, "I'm going to sleep now. Mom do you have a blanket? Also you should check over these kids and Angel. I don't know if anyone else is hurt. We haven't had time to fill each other in yet."

"Of course, honey. Do you want to use the guest bedroom?"

"Nah, I'm staying out here with Fang."

"There are blankets, clothes, food, and medical supplies in the tent outside," Nudge offered. "Fang brought them back before he passed out." I continued leaning on Iggy until someone brought in a sleeping bag and a pillow and spread it out on the floor next to the couch Fang was sleeping on. Then I stepped away from him and wiggled into the sleeping bag. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

Omen watched Max sleeping, ignoring the whispered conversation going on around him. He did not need to pay attention to it. He would be able to remember every detail whenever he wished. She was so afraid for Fang. It made his half-robotic heart beat harder with love and... jealousy. It was not the first time he had felt jealousy, but it was the first time he had acknowledged it.

He glanced at Mistress out of the corner of his eyes. She was murmuring over the girl. He had met the girl a few times before. Her name was Josephine or Josie. Mistress' son was Maximilian or Max. He had tried to be Omen's friend before Omen knew how to feel. Now, Omen thought it might be possible. If only Mistress was not his mother. She scared him the same way Fang's sickness scared Max: terribly and deeply.

Much later, I woke up. The light coming in through the window looked like early morning. Maybe six or seven. I yawned and sat up, looking around. Fang and Maximilian were still asleep on the couches and Alexia was sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in the armchair she'd been in last night with Josie still in her arms. Mom was sitting in a different armchair drinking coffee.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning. Did I miss anything important?"

"Fang tried to warp again, but we put your hand on his head and he stopped. Otherwise, we just all filled each other in. Angel said she'd tell you everything later."

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"I didn't but the others did. I think Jeb's been pacing in his workroom all night though." I smiled and looked at Fang.

"Has the fever broken?"

"It did about an hour ago. I've been watching him all night." I reached out and touched Fang's head. It was warm, but not a feverish warm. I sighed in relief and turned so that I could rest my head on his chest while still sitting on the floor.

"So everyone's okay? I was afraid about thirty different fights might break out, but I was too tired to stay awake."

"All's good. I think we were all wrapped up in our own thoughts and helping those kids and Angel. There could be fights today though. I can't believe you brought Alexia and Sam here." I shrugged and we sat in silence for a while. I listened to Fang's breathing and his heartbeat. Both sounded slower, easier and more even. He was just sleeping now. Mom and I sat silently for a while just listening to the sound of the others' even breaths. Then I felt little explosions of pain spreading up my legs and heard a soft gasp from Mom.

"Max, you're disappearing!"

"What?" I looked down at myself and saw my legs were going right along with where the little explosions went. I was turning invisible again! I started wiping at my legs and shaking my arms. Fang's invisibility always went away when he moved, but this time it wasn't.

"Mom, check my head and see if I have a fever!" She ran forward and pressed her cheek against my forehead.

"You're burning. I guess it's your turn," she said. I felt tears trying to squeeze themselves past my eyelids. This was DEFINTELY worse than those headaches.

"Max? Max, what's wrong!" I squinted through my watering eyes and saw Fang sitting up on the couch and staring at me with fear. He knelt on the ground in front of me and wrapped his arms around me while I shook with pain tremors.

"You're burning up. Max? You're bleeding everywhere. What's happening?" I asked. But it was too late. She had already passed out. I couldn't feel her in that new place in my heart anymore. That's what had freaked me out the most when I woke up. Then I saw her clutching her stomach, half her body gone, the other half floating in the air with blood everywhere and it very nearly put me back over the edge of delirium I'd been in when I was sick.

"What happened? How did we get here?" I asked, looking at Dr. Martinez. It was kind of weird to call her "mom" since I was dating her daughter and she wasn't really my mom. She tried to be though.

"Max brought all of you here. She's going through the same thing you just went through. Jeb can explain it better, but we just have keep her with us until the fever breaks. I looked down at Max. When she had passed out, her entire body snapped back into visibility and she looked even worse. Everywhere I touched had a layer of blood. I pulled Max into my lap and grabbed a wet rag that was sitting on the couch I woke up on to wipe off the blood. Her skin felt like fire under my fingers.

"Just wait out the fever?" I asked, feeling somewhat selfishly, glad that I was back to my neanderthal self. She nodded.

"I have to go get Jeb from his all-night pace and tell him what just happened. I don't know what we're going to do about all the blood she's lost." Dr. Martinez got up from the spot on the floor she'd been sitting in and walked out. I wiped the blood away from Max's face and watched with worry as she whimpered and tried to wiggle away from the cold rag. At least she wasn't completely out.

I looked around the room we were in and saw Alexia holding the girl in her arms, both of them sleeping in an armchair and the boy sleeping on the other couch. There were huge holes everywhere in the drywall and shattered glass laying on the floor. Some of the pictures on the wall were still intact and they were the ones I had sent Dr. Martinez via email of us.

As far as I could tell, we were at Dr. Martinez and Jeb's house in Arizona where we were pretending to be a "normal" family. The shattered glass and drywall however made absolutely no since. Someone had some 'splainin' to do.


	37. Chapter 37

I refused to leave Max alone with Alexia so Dr. Martinez brought Jeb downstairs to us and they told me everything that had happened. I felt warmth when they told me how Max immediately took charge and carried all... fourteen (?) of us all the way from Alaska to Arizona in a few hours.

"Fang? You're okay." I looked at the couch and saw Max looking sleepily at us all standing in a circle and whispering. I went over to her and squatted.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Neanderthal." We smiled then her eyes glazed over and she started screaming again. What now?!

"She's turning invisible again," Jeb said. How could he be so calm? Maybe he was pretending like I was. I looked and there WEREN'T her hands trying to rub off the invisibility again with blood flowing everywhere she wasn't visible.

"She turned back when she passed out. She needs to be unconscious until her fever breaks," Jeb stated.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Dr. Martinez asked, putting her hands on her hips. Wow, she looked and sounded JUST like Max right then. Weird. Max screamed particularly loudly jarring me out of that weirdness. The invisibility was reaching her chest and probably her heart. I had a feeling that having all the atoms in her heart exploding would kill her. That's when Iggy who had joined us along with Jeb stepped forward and conked Max on the head with a lamp. She went out like a light (pun not intended) and she became visible again.

"Don't tell Max I did that," Iggy ordered. I quirked my lips and passed my hand over Max's forehead. It was still feverishly hot, but she wasn't bleeding anymore. I went into the kitchen and got a rag to wash the blood off of her. She was going to need a bath by the time this was finished. If she even made it. I decided to distract myself.

"How does Max's new power work?" I called from the kitchen.

"We're not sure. We know that it takes someone's power from them and the energy that goes with that power, but that's it. We don't know if she can only take her own power from other people or any power and we don't know if she borrows it or really takes it," Dr. Martinez answered. I wish I had that power. Then we wouldn't have to hit Max over the head with lamps.

_You hit Max with a lamp?!_ I winced as Angel's voice yelled in my head.

_Jeez, Ang. You wanna give me a headache? We had to. See?_ I thought back on the last five minutes while Angel watched.

_Oh, I get it now. Well, good morning, Fang. I'm coming down now._

_Okay, Angel._

_You know you can call me the nickname you gave me in our minds. I won't tell anybody._ I smiled and shook my head. I was still in the kitchen, so nobody saw me.

_All right, Angie._ I walked back into the living room and started wiping off Max's hands just as Angel came through one of the doorways beaming at me. She was one cute kid.

We all looked up as someone came thundering down the stairs and blasted through the doorway straight into Jeb's stomach. That someone was Gazzy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said. I realized he was crying.

"What're you thanking him for, kiddo?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, Iggy. It's so beautiful. Jeb let us- Well, come see." Then Gazzy grabbed Iggy's hand and took off, dragging him upstairs.

"What-" Dr. Martinez started.

"I think Gazzy found my arsenal," Jeb explained.

"That explains it," she replied. I rolled my eyes and continued wiping blood off of Max. Dr. Martinez took the bloody blanket off and brought her a new one.

"I"m going to have to DROWN these in cleaner," she sighed wistfully. Whatever. She was such a mom. Slowly throughout the day, the rest of our group trickled into the living room and filled it up. Dr. Martinez started making breakfast for everybody while Mike pulled out his laptop and went to work on our backgrounds. Louis hadn't told anybody but Jeff about our backgrounds, so Sono didn't know that WE were the family Mike was making us out to be. They didn't even know that our "family" had ever been there. They just thought the flock was.

"I don't know what to do with everybody. Our group just keeps getting bigger and bigger and without Max to decide, I don't know who's staying with us, who's staying here, and who's going off on their own."

"Either way, the flock's coming with us, Jeff and Louis need makeovers, and Sam and Alexia aren't coming with us," I stated.

"Of course, I'm coming." I looked up and there Sam was standing in the doorway like he owned the place. He was also the last one up besides the unconscious ones. I felt anger build in my chest and begin to turn to a growl.

"Everyone who's coming with us has a purpose. What's yours?" Mike asked. I saw Omen stand up on the other side of the room. He didn't look like he was going to attack Sam, but he was still ready if he needed to. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, even if he's my enemy also. Well, by that logic Sam's also my friend. Never mind. Whoever said that is messed up.

"I'm an Eraser."

"History says those are bad," I replied in a low voice. Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not after Max. I'm after Sono. They betrayed me. Besides, I'm dating Dos."

"Dos?" Omen asked. "I do not recognize this name."

"Well, I couldn't keep calling her Max 2."

"What the hell?" We all looked and saw Max shoot up off the couch, her face turning red with anger. "You're dating my CLONE?"

"I'll hit her," Iggy said almost resignedly.

"Hit me? So YOU'RE the reason there's a giant knot on the top of my head?" she screeched.

"Um..." Iggy said, quickly backing off.

"I think she's back for good," Dr. Martinez said with amusement. I walked forward and Max glared daggers at me.

"Jeez, don't bite my head off. I didn't hit you. Hold still. I need to see if you still have a fever." Her glare softened and she gave me a tired smile. I touched her forehead. It was a normal warmth.

"No fever." Everyone in the room sighed in relief. It was over. Then they held their breaths again when Max stalked towards Sam.

"You vomit-inducing, monstrous, pig-headed Eraser. How could you POSSIBLY think that dating my CLONE makes it okay for you to come along with us? I don't even know how you managed to get her to agree. Did you melt her brain with the rest of the Sono Corporate cronies? No self-respecting clone of mine would ever date you! Maybe when they gave her the ability to COOK they took away her ability to tell the difference between a nice guy and a TRAITOROUS, STALKING JERK!" Then she flung out her fist and whammed him in the face. There's my smart-aleck flock leader.

"Max is back!" Angel yelled. It took all I had to just quirk my lips instead of laugh my head off.


	38. Chapter 38

I saw Fang quirking and smiled back, then I turned to Sam again, pushing Angel to the side so I didn't hurt her while beating the snot out of him. That was when Mom stepped between us, holding out her hands. I noticed Jeb and Iggy were trying to hold Louis back. Well, he was the traitor's father after all.

"Enough, I won't have you two tearing up my living room," then she looked around at all the holes I'd made and added, "Anymore than it already is. Sam, dear, I'm pretty sure that if you try to go with them, you won't survive, so maybe it's best if you quit lobbying for it." I rolled my eyes. Expect MOM to be diplomatic about the whole thing. I mean, he'd betrayed us, lied to me, and he was dating my CLONE! He didn't deserve any diplomacy. Man, my head hurt. I turned to Iggy instead. Mom usually didn't get in the way when I fought with the flock. First, because of my mom/children relationship with them, then because of my sibling rivalry type relationship.

"And you!" I shouted, rounding on Iggy, "You hit me in the head? Who said you could do that?"

"Um... Fang?" he replied and scurried out of there. Gazzy yelped with joy and followed him. Wonder what that was about.

"Fang?" I asked, crossing my arms. Don't worry girls, I had NO problem with beating up on him too.

"Kept you alive," he grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone here more articulate?"

"Every time you woke up, you started turning invisible again and bled everywhere. We had to keep you unconscious so you wouldn't die," Mike replied. My anger seeped out and I humphed in frustration. I liked being angry. People actually listened to me then and got out of the way. Now they would just tease me.

"So, where's everyone going?" Mike questioned. "I still don't know and now that you're up, I can start reworking our identities to include everybody."

"Kay, keep the flock, keep Omen, and keep yourself. Otherwise I have no idea right now. We're going to have to call a meeting. But first, I'm starving. Can anybody tell me the time and how long I've been out?"

"It's the day you passed out and it's a little after one," Jeb said.

"Good. Iggy! Come back down here so you can start redeeming yourself!" When Iggy came, we all moved into the kitchen except for Alexia and Omen. I went to her and squatted so I was looking up at her face.

"Alexia, you need to eat," I said quietly.

"I don't want to leave them again," she replied, just as quietly but less strongly.

"They'll still be here. Omen can watch them. He doesn't eat as far as I know. He won't let anything happen to them, okay?" While she stared lovingly at Josie, I looked back at Omen to make sure it was okay. He nodded and I gave him a smile, before turning back to Alexia.

"He was my baby too, you know. Then they wanted me to destroy him and now he hates me. He hasn't come within ten feet of me since you flew us here. I cried when I had to watch everything I worked so hard for go up in flames. Omega 2.0 was supposed to be the best." I sighed, watching her with sympathy.

"I will watch your children Mistr- Alexia. They will be safe with me. You know this," Omen said. She looked up at him and I felt like a slab of butter in a fire. Then they blinked and Alexia quirked her lips almost like Fang does, but sadder.

"I know, Omeg- Omen." Huh, Piece between experiment and experimenter. That must be a first. Me and Jeb don't count because we're not exactly at peace. But then, I guess neither are Alexia and Omen.

I took Josie out of Alexia's arms gently and handed her to Omen. Then I, yes _I_, grabbed Alexia's hand and led her into the kitchen, mouthing a thank you back at Omen.

I was kind of shocked to see Max enter the kitchen last, hand in hand with Alexia. But not that shocked. This was Maximum Ride after all. I looked around and noticed that the only person missing was Omen. Hmm.. What was he up to now? I started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Max asked between bites of her freshly made sandwich, "You should be here while we figure things out."

"Bathroom," I grunted and left. I found Omen in the living room, holding the girl and watching the boy. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Max told me to protect them. Mis-Alexia would not leave them alone after what had happened to them."

"Max knew Jeb's son. Do you know them?" I asked, nodding at the kids. I was getting kind of worried that they hadn't woken up yet. While we waited for Max to recover, Dr. Martinez and Jeb had changed their bandages and checked Mike's handiwork. They were healing okay, they'd said, but they might be in traumatic comas.

"Yes. This is Josephine. She followed Alexia and I around the laboratory. That is Maximilian. He attempted to be my friend, but I did not understand emotion then," Omen replied, indicating the girl then the boy.  
"And now?" Despite everything, I think I still kept a part of Max's personality. That sounded like the type of question she might ask. Omen stared down at the girl in his arms, not really seeing her, but kind of looking off into the distance.

"Now, I understand emotion. If they wake up, it may be possible if they are not too traumatized by their experiences with the Sono Corporation. Max taught me the meaning of emotion. She is good. And... and you are good for her. Sam is not. If he was not leaving, I do not think he would survive being with us." Whoa. Sometimes I forgot Omen was an evil robot contraption that could kill anybody he wanted with a flick of a wrist and no twinge of the conscience.

"What if I wasn't good for her?" He finally looked up at me.

"You would not be here to ask that question," he stated. I felt a cold chill.

"However, Max is happy with you. She loves you and you love her and you are good as well, though you do not show it often. I... I am... jealous of your relationship, but it makes Max happy so I am happy." Man, did I feel a sudden need to prove myself.

"If she was happier with you, I would-"

"I know," he interrupted, "I have already said that you are good. I was programmed to know the intentions of others, even if I do not understand them myself." We were quiet for a while, watching the kids in their sleep/comas. Then the girl moaned lowly.

"She is waking," Omen said just as quietly. I walked towards the chair and knelt on one knee in front of it, watching the girl's face. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she moaned again.

"Omen?" She spoke English? But wasn't her mom Hispanic? They'd lived in Spain according to Omen.

"Hi, Josie." I looked at Omen and schooled my face so I didn't show shock. Not only had he used slang, he'd talked in a cooing, soothing voice instead of the normal monotone.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Fang."

"Like on a wolf? That's a silly name," she giggled, then winced as her wounds pulled at the stitches.

"I hurt," she moaned.

"I know, sweetie," Omen cooed, shocking me further, "Your mommy's in the other room and Maxie's sleeping on the couch. Do you remember what happened?" I looked over at the boy. Was he going to wake too?

"Not really. We were walking home from school and then someone covered my mouth was something that smelled funny and it all went black. Then I woke up here." We heard a groan and looked at the couch. Maximilian was sitting up on the couch, clutching his sides.

"She must have blocked it all out. I remember. I won't say it where she can hear. Where's Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen," Omen answered, "But you shouldn't move."

"I'll get her," I offered and left the living room. I thought about all of the cuts that covered her and her brother's bodies, the bruises and marks, and the dark circles under their eyes, probably from days without sleep. And she didn't remember a thing. Man, that little girl was the luckiest girl in the world.


	39. Chapter 39

The kitchen was set up with a long island in the middle with a row of tall stools in front of it and the kitchen appliances and sink behind it at the far end of the kitchen. I took the stool at the end of the island that met the wall, put Alexia next to me and turned so I could watch the whole room. Iggy was already behind the island cooking food with Mom both supervising and helping. Like he needed any help, especially now that he could see where things were.

"So, we're keeping the flock, Mike, and Omen," I said, thinking out loud, "I'm not sure I like the whole military background thing." While Mike started arguing his case, Iggy handed me a sandwich and I dug in. Then I noticed Fang leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom," he grunted, then left. I rolled my eyes and turned lovingly to my sandwich. I loved food and I probably hadn't eaten anything in.... well, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd eaten. I grabbed two more sandwiches sitting on a plate on the island and Iggy groaned at me.

"How am I supposed to make enough for everybody if you keep eating them all?"

"Work faster. Besides, you hit me on the head. I still have a lump."

"That saved your life!" I smiled maliciously and started paying attention to Mike.

"You're right, Iggy. The military background did save my life because Jeff respected us. Keep it."

"I respected it because I was in the military but if someone else who was on the other side of the law looked up your background, he-"

"Or she," Nudge interrupted.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mom said.

"Valencia, these are gluttonous bird kids. They don't know any table manners," Jeb replied.

"Focus!" I yelled, making them all be quiet, "Continue please, Jeff."

"I was trying to saw that he, or SHE, would be more cautious around you than trusting."

"Well, that's true and I doubt they're gonna hire anyone with basic human values after what happened in Alaska.."

"So, military or not?" Mike prodded. Hmm... Good question.

"Keep. It would be suspicious if I suddenly wasn't in the military anymore and anyone in the real government was looking."

"I'd like to stay here to watch over your family and I know you'll probably come back here a lot so I can keep updated," Jeff said, "And I can Sono proof the house." I nodded at Mike and he started typing away.

"Okay, Jeff, do you want to be Melanie's brother, Sonya's or Thomas's?" I felt like laughing when I saw everyone's confused faces. Only Jeff, Louis, Fang, and I knew what Mike was talking about.

"Thomas's."

"Okay. Your name is Jonathan Smith, age forty nine. Dr. M, you're originally Sonya Marizetti, now Sonya Smith, age fifty four and Jeb you're Thomas Smith, age fifty two. Remember that cause if you get questioned, you're gonna need it. I'll fill you in on your parents and heritage later. What about Louis?"

"Well, that depends on if he wants to stay with Sam or not because Sam is not coming with us and he's not staying here."

"I'm not allowed staying here either?" he asked, angrily.

"Nope. It'd be way too weird and if I came back here for whatever reason and saw you drooling over pictures of me imagining my clone or vice versa, you'd be little pieces in the dumpster.

"Don't you realize that you and your family are the only safe places on this planet? What are me and Dad supposed to do if you won't let us stay here or go with you? We'll be caught and tortured like those kids in there were!"

"Speaking of those kids," Fang said, stepping into the room. Did he have to do number two or something? Okay, that reminds me too much of Max 2. Way weird. Anyhow.

"What?" I prodded when he kept quiet.

"They're awake."


	40. Chapter 40

Alexia shot up off her stool and ran into the living room. Fang manged to dodge her just in time. We all trickled in after her, showing MUCH more restraint. When I passed Fang he took my hand. Weird public displays of affection for Fang were, well.. weird.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't hold my girlfriend's hand?" he whispered. Wrap me up and call me a pushover, but I felt my heart melt a little, though I didn't really believe he just wanted to hold my hand.

"Not when we're in public. Or at least you usually don't unless we're acting."

"Yeah, well, there are now THREE guys who love, like, or will like you in the house," he replied.

"Three? There's Omen and Sam, but who's the third? Mike?"

"Mike likes Nudge. The kid in there. He's our age and you saved everybody's lives. That's kind of hot." I felt my mouth drop open and he gave me that infuriating smug quirk of his. I snapped my mouth shut, punched his arm and stalked into the living room, fuming. Smug, confident, jealous jerk! I bit my lip as I approached the others, slowing. Was my usual stubborn bad self really hot? Hmm...

I shook my head and watched the scene in front of me while Fang came in, still wearing that smug look and stood next to me. Alexia was on the floor, rocking Josie and sobbing while Maximilian hung onto the both of them. The only one not crying was Josie. She just looked really confused.

"Mommy, it's all right. We're okay. I just got all these cuts. Omega, I mean, Omen said that the bad guys who covered my mouth did it, but I don't remember." I walked forward and crouched in front of the group.

"Josie, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! How did you know my name?" she asked. Maximilian and Alexia looked up at me, crying quietly now.

"Your mommy told me. You said the bad guys covered your mouth?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was a washcloth and it smelled funny," she replied. She sure spoke good English for a Spaniard kid.

I heard Jeb mutter, "Must've been chloroform." That was the stuff that made you pass out when you breathed it, right? I'd ask later.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah. After that it was all dark then I woke up here and Omeg-Omen was holding me and Fang was talking to him." I looked over at Fang with a raised eyebrow, but he completely avoided looking at me. So much for his bathroom excuse. Total hopped into Josie's lap and she giggled and started petting him. Akila followed Total and soon Josie was being overwhelmed by doggie kisses. I didn't know how much these kids knew about Sono so I was glad that Total kept quiet. However he couldn't hide the wings on his back.

"Wings!" Josie gasped. Man, I wish Angel was still this innocent. Josie acted younger than she looked. Maybe we'd misjudged since our company has constantly been either an ageless robot or birdkids who look much much older than they actually are.

"How old are you, Josie?"

"Five. Max is seventeen."

"This is Max?" I asked, looking at Maximilian, even though I knew he was, "My name is Max too. It's short for Maximum."

"Maximum's a funny name, like Fang. Is he your boyfriend? Cause then you would match," she said. Wow little girl logic is so weird, but strangely accurate.

"He is and it's the one I picked."  
"You got to pick your name?" she asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded. She beamed at me and I looked at Alexia as Josie got distracted by Total and Akila again.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you SOOOO much for getting them out of there. I can't even imagine. I'm sorry, Max." I felt the oddest need to preen my wings. Maybe there was more than two percent bird in me. Hmm.

"So, y-you were the one that got us out of there?" Maximilian asked.

"Yeah, me and the rest of my flo-family." His face started reddening and I realized what he was thinking.

"You remember what happened?" He nodded, avoiding my eyes.

"We gave you respect. Don't worry and we covered you guys in tarps."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Iggy, can you finish making us some food? Maybe something more filing than sandwiches?"

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked, sarcastically, "Wash your clothes, preen your wings, wax your car, perhaps?"

"No, food's enough. If I think of something, I'll be sure to let you know," I replied. He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. Squatting in front of the Vasquez's, I was finally starting to feel all the aches and bruises from the last few days and the blood that they hadn't been able to wipe off of me for my OWN respect.

"I'm going to take a shower, if nobody minds. Hopefully food'll be ready by then. You all... do whatever," I said. Mom nodded and gave me directions to the bathroom. Good thing too because there were other things I needed to do besides shower and they weren't just excuses to go talk to the person I was jealous of. Just saying.

**Hey, so just curious, but does anyone even read this on here anymore? I know it was kind of confusing with the transitions to each story, but I can't have lost EVERYBODY, can I? Anyhow, if I don't get any reviews before I post the next part, I'm gonna quit posting on here. Hopefully I won't have to, but that takes less time and what not for me. anyhow, if you really truly wanna keep reading this, give me a review. If you don't get to review in time, but you still wanna read, either post a review letting me know, or go to www . max - dan - wix . com (minus the spaces) and look for username goingcrazy. anyhow, later gators :-)**


	41. Chapter 41

After my shower, I ate four plates of Iggy's amazing spaghetti and meatballs, then went upstairs and went to bed in "my room". It was actually some room that Mom and Jeb made up to look like it was mine before I "joined the military". It looked mostly like the room I'd had in the E house. Jeb had probably done most of this. There were just more pictures of me and Mom and Jeb. I was pretty sure all of those were edited together. There were a few of me and Fang, before we "got married". You know, the high school sweetheart type deal. It was only five, but I was exhausted and stuffed. I set the alarm clock sitting on the night stand by my bed for six am in case I actually slept that long (which I might) and went to sleep.

I woke up and looked around, wondering what had changed. The door was cracked open and in the light I could see Fang turning around to close it behind him. I glanced at the clock. Despite how tired I still felt, it was already midnight.

"Fang? What are you doing? Is everyone okay?" I felt the first sliver of panic and sat up. He jumped.

"They're fine," he whispered, "I just wanted to sleep here with you. We're out of space everywhere else."

"I bet," I replied sarcastically, as he climbed into the bed next to me. I scooted backwards so he had room and we were facing each other, using the light from the moon streaming through the window to see, "I've been wondering when you were going to do this."

"Do what?" I lifted my head so he could slide his arm under me while his other arm rested on my waist. I bent my arm up between us and rested my free arm on his waist.

"You always get extra kissy after a near-death experience."

"No, I don't." I smiled and snuggled closer, tucking my head under his chin.

"You do. Greece... Spain... and now," I said, counting on my fingers.

"Well, all of those times I thought I'd lost you and I did for a minute in Greece." I felt his arms tighten around me and heard his voice strain. I squeezed him closer and sighed.

"Death isn't so bad. Or at least what I saw of it. I think the future flock kind of held me in a holding place until my body was healed enough for me to live in it again."

"Please stop. I don't want to think about you being dead," he whispered, much quieter than before. I looked up at him and smiled gently. He quirked his lips back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, I'll stop," I agreed, then slid up some and kissed him, making the kiss deep. Fang bent the arm under my head around my shoulders and the one over my waist moved up my back, pushing my entire torso against his chest, squishing my arm. His tongue forced my lips apart and my hand wrapped in his hair.

I felt like fire, especially when Fang hand moved from between my wings, to my hips and started traveling up my shirt. I put my leg over his to bring us closer together. Then his hand brushed over one of my many bruises and I pulled away from the kiss, gasping in pain and wincing. Fang's hand disappeared entirely and he leaned away from me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right." I was still gritting my teeth from the receding pain, but I wasn't going to tell him so. He sighed and put his forehead against mine.

"I told you, you get extra kissy after a near death experience," I stated. He chuckled and started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else. I have bad control," he replied. Bad control? Fang?

"I thought you said everywhere else was full. And what are you talking about bad control? You get punched in the stomach and you don't even twitch." He chuckled again and kissed my forehead.

"I could probably find a patch of floor. And I have bad control around you." Was it hot in here or was my heart really melting over Fang again?

"Stay. I'll behave myself and if you get extra kissy again, I'LL throw you out myself. But if we get in trouble with Mom and Jeb again, I'm blaming you." Instead of a chuckle, he gave me a full-blown laugh and laid back down, pulling me into his arms again.

"How does that make sense?" he asked.

"Because I have bad control around you too. If you hadn't taken advantage of that, I would have sent you out of here before you even laid down." I curled into his chest, twisting my head so my ear was pressed against his chest.

I waited until I heard his heartbeat and felt his chest rise a couple of times with breathing before I whispered, "Good night."

"Night."

I woke up to that annoying alarm sound. You know, the kind that beeps and beeps and beeps and makes you go crazy? Yeah that one. Fang was laying on his back, somehow magically sleeping through the alarm. I leaned over him and hit the button to make the noise stop, then rested my head on his chest, sighing. Morning again.

I spent a few minutes listening to Fang's heartbeat again and feeling his breathing while listening to see if anyone else was awake. All even breaths and soft snores and of course, the whirring, clicking sound Omen seemed to emit only when he was sleeping. It looked like we weren't going to get in trouble. At least, we wouldn't if I figured out how to get out of bed, without disturbing Fang, before someone else woke up. He solved my problem for me.

"Did the alarm go off?" he asked. I jumped then looked at him.

"Yeah, it went off. Six inches away from your ear." He smiled and rubbed his face.

"I didn't get to sleep til almost one. It's...." he said, then paused to look at the clock, "Six thirty! Why are you getting up this early?"

"Cause I went to bed at five yesterday and we've got stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Like finishing figuring out where everybody's going and figuring out our next move and eventually crushing Sam to a bloody pulp." Fang grinned at me.

"Sounds like a plan. Wake me up when we get to the Sam part," he said, then pulled a pillow over his face. I pulled it off and pecked his lips.

"You need to get up so I can get up. Then you can go back to sleep. And this time it really DOES make sense if I blame you when we get in trouble because you won't be able to explain away sleeping in MY bed." He groaned and rolled over, swinging his feet on the floor as he did so that he was standing up. I slid over and stood up, right into Fang's arms. He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder. I hugged him back, then stepped around him, grabbing his hand.

"Sweet dreams," I said, then squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and left, headed towards the kitchen. I knew I could at least make myself a bowl of cereal without making the kitchen explode.


	42. Chapter 42

Mom and Jeb's house was set out in the middle of the woods at the end of a long road and it was huge (which made me wonder if there really was no other space for Fang to sleep). So after breakfast, I went outside, ignoring the chilly air that came from fall in a skiing area and started practice fighting. I didn't have anyone to fight against so I used trees and lawn furniture as my opponents. The bruises ached, but it was a good kind of ache, the kind that happens when your body's healing and you're getting back to your old fitness.

I worked for over two hours before I noticed someone watching me. It was Ella.

"Hey," I panted, still trying to catch my breath after the last sequence of kicks and punches.

"Hi. I fight you if you want. Those trees hurt when you hit them." I glanced down at my bleeding knuckles and shrugged.

"It happens. Besides, the last I knew, you were still struggling with the basics," I replied.

"Jeb's been teaching me," she explained. I thought back to just before the Flyboys caught us, when I had to argue with Ella to get her to stop practicing when the rest of us took a break. She really took this stuff seriously. Man, was I proud of her.

"You really know how to fight now?" I asked. She nodded, smiling at me and I thought. Hmm... I'd have to use less strength so I didn't break her bones which wouldn't be much practice for me, but if she really wanted to fight, I didn't mind.

"All right, but I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'll hold back on some of my strength, but that's it," I warned. This time she beamed at me.

"Great," she chirped and slid out of her jacket. I grinned and moved into ready position, waiting for her to start. You were never ever ever supposed to make the first move. I was used to that logic so I decided to wait her out. Ella may have been taught by Jeb but every person begins to feel the anticipation build and build until they have to do something. We circled, keeping our arms and legs loose, then she finally dived at me with a double punch, one from each fist. I dodge both and kicked her in the stomach, maybe a little too hard since she went flying through the air about ten feet. Oops.

"Are you all right?" I called. She grunted and I winced. I may have to pull my hits a little more than I thought. When did I get to be so strong? When she still didn't get up, I walked over cautiously, moving sideways around her, until I stood at her head.

"Ella? Did I really hurt you?"

"You got me," she groaned. I leaned over to hear her better and yelped when both her feet whammed into my stomach and she grabbed my hands, sending me into a flying back flip over her and into a pile of firewood. I slid down the wood, gathering a whole new plethora of bruises on my back and landed pretty much on my head. Owwwwowoowwoooh.

As soon as I could see through the black that nearly swarmed my head, I saw Ella stalking towards me, grinning. Jeez! I rolled over and jumped to my feet, grinning just as broadly as she was. I really need to stop falling for the wounded card.

"Did you turn psychopathic while I was gone?" I asked, only half-joking.

"Nah, Jeb just told me that was, Oof!" I'd punched her in the stomach and when she bent over I did the foot sweep thing knocking her over. Then I had to jump when she did the same thing to me from the ground. During my jump she shot to her feet and flung a kick out at my chest. I dropped to the ground and rolled, springing up several feet away, ready for me.

"Told that was what?" I prodded.

"That it was your weakness when you were fighting someone you cared about," she finished.

I growled, "I'm gonna kill him." She laughed then we both did a spinning kick at the same time. Our legs wacked into each other, knocking us off balance. I used the collision to turn me around the other way for a full spinning kick that caught her waist and made her bend nearly into a ninety degree angle as she fell. I heard clapping and both of us looked to see Jeb and Iggy watching us. Jeb was trying to hide a proud smile and Iggy just looked impressed.

"I didn't know you could fight that good, Ella!" he called from their place right next to the back door of the house. I looked at Ella and saw her trying to hid a blush behind her blonde hair. It had grown out a lot since the last time I saw her.

"Are we done?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I give." I smiled and walked towards the back door with Ella following me. I wasn't entirely happy with that idea after she faked me out earlier, but she had said she gave. That was usually the sign for us that we were done.

"Nice recovery, Max. Though what Ella said is right. That's your weakness and you need to work on that. One day you actually might have to fight someone you care about for real," Jeb stated.

"I sure hope not," I replied. He sighed and shook his head then went inside. I followed him, noticing that Ella and Iggy were whispering and holding hands, showing no signs of coming inside.

"Guys?" I asked.

"We're staying out here," Iggy said.

"Okay, but nothing Angel shouldn't hear, got it?"  
"Says you. We saw Fang sleeping in your bed," Iggy retorted.

"Yeah, SLEEPING. Angel knows what that is. She does it herself a lot," I said, then went inside before he could say anything else. I love getting the last word.

Gazzy was on his fifth plate of bacon and eggs when Max and Jeb came into the kitchen, greeting everybody. Where was Iggy? There couldn't possibly be enough food for everybody already and he'd wanted to go up to that godly weapons room after breakfast. He didn't know how they would ever be able to fit all the bombs they were making and the already made weapons up there from Max when they left. He almost didn't want to leave. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't blow things up around here without drawing suspicion he would try to convince Max to let him and Iggy stay.

"Where's Iggy?" Gazzy asked. Max rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Out back. But you might not want to go out there for a while, kiddo. He's with Ella." Then she sat down on one of the empty stools and Mom gave her a plate of food. Gazzy tuned out their conversation and fumed. Ever since Iggy had become Ella's boyfriend, he was so weird. Always talking about her, less interested in bombs and explosions, and now that they were here where she lived, he spent half of his time with her. He used to spend all of his time with Gazzy. They were like brothers. Maybe he could convince Angel to hang out with him. Except she knew nothing about bombs except what she picked up out of his head sometimes. She usually tried to leave his head alone since they were blood siblings so she picked up more than just thoughts and images from him. She hadn't told anybody about it thought.

After a while, Iggy and Ella came into the kitchen, holding hands and giggling of all things. Iggy didn't giggle unless it was darkly and about bombs or explosions. At least, until he got with Ella.

**hi everybody, so yes i WILL continue posting. i was just trying to see if anybody read this anymore because if no one does i don't want to keep having to post on here, but i got at least five reviews (i think) however, this will probably be the last post for a while because my dad's picking me and my sister up tomorrow to go to his house in floridia so i'll be gone for a while. i come back the 29th but probably won't post until AT LEAST the 30th because we're gonna spend the rest of that day with our brother who lives in texas and that will be leaving on his flight home the next day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**i'm back from my dad's house now, so hopefully there'll be a somewhat steady stream of posts again. probably not since i have a lot of stuff i gotta do for school before monday so we'll see. happy reading**

"Where's Iggy?" Gazzy asked. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Out back. But you might not want to go out there for a while, kiddo. He's with Ella." I sat down on one of the empty stools and Mom placed a plate of food on the counter in front of me. I ate three plates before I even bothered trying to talk. Fighting makes a girl hungry.

Iggy and Ella returned giggling and holding hands. SOOOO weird, but I'm pretty sure that's what the others thought when me and Fang got together. Or maybe not since everybody seemed to know we liked each other even when we didn't. Anyhow, with Iggy's return came a fresh stream of cooked food. When they came back, I saw Gazzy leave after only six plates and he had picked at the last one. Hmm... I'd have to check on him later.

"Where's Sam?" I asked while waiting for my fourth plate.

"You're asking about Sam before Fang? He's not gonna like that," Iggy teased. I reached over the counter and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and bent over, laughing.

"Hey, I'm making you food," he gasped.

"You're also being a jerk," I stated, "Do you want me to tell Ella tons of embarrassing stories about you?" Iggy laughed and turned back to the stove.

"Gone," Jeff replied, ignoring Iggy's antics, "He and Louis split sometime last night. I don't know where they went." I frowned. Not only had I missed out on beating Sam up, I was worried that he might be running back to Sono to tell them what was going on. And to Max 2. Ugh. That made me shudder.

"Hmm... You think he'll tell where we are?"

Iggy answered me as he set down another plate in front of me, "Nah. He looked way betrayed when he found out what they did to Maximilian and Josie. He's not gonna go back to them." I dug into my food.

"It's Max." We looked over at Maximilian and he blushed.

"It's Max," he repeated.

"Well, it's Max for me too and since I've been here longer, I get the nickname. Got it?" I replied.

"Jeez, Max, easy on the guy," Jeff said, "He's been through a lot."

"But so have I and I've been here longer and I'm KNOWN for my forceful sarcastic personality so there." Jeff laughed.

"Maybe you two should go by last names. Ride and Vasquez, or Parker and whatever fake name Mike makes for Maximilian or even just your fake names." Man, I hated compromises, but he was right. Grr.

"We'll have to go by our fake names anyways for any visitors Mom and Jeb get so fake first names it is," I conceded and returned to my breakfast.

"What's your fake name?" Nudge asked, "Mine's Talia Kristen-Marie Parker."

"I don't know yet. Ride hasn't decided if I'm staying, going, or coming." I growled under my breath at the use of my last name, though I suppose my real last name is either Martinez or Batchelder. However, I had made up a plan sometime last night between falling asleep extremely early and Fang coming to bed.

"Mike take notes. Alexia is going to be Mom's sister and Vasquez and his 'daughter' Josie will be living with his mom because his wife died recently which also explains why all of then moved back here to Arizona. You needed a bigger house and they wanted to be close to family. We'll work on getting you a house. Right now, we're having a huge family reunion slash grieving party and we're all helping you get on your feet. Then the rest of us will go to wherever to finish our 'road trip'. Jeff, if you don't mind, you'll be Alexia's husband. Then we'll need to-" Mike ran to his laptop and started typing rapid speed while I spoke.

"I wanna go back to Alaska," Jeff interrupted.

"What?" I shrieked. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know where all of their cameras are and Nudge here can disguise me. I want to work on getting back inside. You'll need constant information and maybe even someone on the inside. I can tell them your location, only it'll be a staged house so it looks like all of you made a break for it. I'll be on shaky ground for awhile, but they'll take me back in if I say I know where you are. And I can also lie about how many of you there are now. Say you lost some people after the fight." I was quiet for a while and Iggy took my empty plate while I thought.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I stayed behind so nobody would get hurt because of me," I said.

"Yeah, well that plan didn't work out so well." We all looked at the doorway where Fang was standing and holding his head.

"Only because you were dumb and came after me. You knew I didn't want to be saved," I retorted.

"Like I was gonna leave you to the whitecoats' mercy," he scoffed and sat down, "Iggy, can you get me some Tylenol or something?"

"What hurts?" I asked. He sure was being rude today And talking a lot.

"Everything, but mostly my head. I woke up and the Voice was talking to me."

"The Voice? But they didn't say anything to me today. And I thought you burned out all my blood. What did they say?"

"They pretty much told me that they were gonna talk to me now too. I'll be getting the types of headaches you used to get for a while."

"I wonder why," I said, starting to fade out while I thought. Maximilian broke my train of thought.

"Okay, I'm lost. What's the Voice? And what does blood have to do with anything?" Vasquez asked. I just shook my head.

"Bro, that is a 'whole nother story'," Iggy answered. I rolled my eyes and turned to Vasquez.

"Where did you learn English? I thought you were from Spain."

"They teach English in school. And Sono and the School were mostly English companies so I learned a lot there and one time Mom took us to America." Josie who had been gobbling down food with the best of them for the entire conversation finally spoke.

"And Omen taught us too. Mommy didn't really want us to learn in case we got in trouble with her boss for hearing too much, but Omen said that we would need it to talk with the people that worked there. It's gonna be weird pretending Maxie is my daddy." I looked over at Omen and raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged and went outside, probably so he could charge. Now I had two neanderthals.

"Maxie? Now, I LIKE that name. I'll be Max and we can call him Maxie. How does that sound Josie?"

"Hey!" Vasquez yelled. Josie giggled and beamed at me. She was so adorable.

"What. MAXIE?" I asked, dragging out the new nickname. He scowled at me and left the kitchen and Josie giggled even harder.

_I thought I was your favorite._ Angel said into my head.

_You are my favorite sweetheart. She's just younger so I gotta treat her differently than I treat you._

_You thought she was adorable._ This was BEYOND weird. Angel jealous?

_And you're even more adorable. Now eat your breakfast._ She beamed at me too and I got up from the counter.

"Mike, figure out what fake names everyone wants. I gotta see something," I said. He nodded without even looking away from his laptop. Time to go see what was bugging Gazzy. Did my work as flock leader never end? Not that I minded, especially since I was back to my normal sarcastic self. Why did that sentence make me feel like laughing evilly and hunching over creepily? Muahahahahaha!


	44. Chapter 44

Anyhow, when I finished laughing evilly to myself, I went upstairs in search of Gazzy. There were two places he could possibly be. The room he was sleeping in or the bombs room. Since I didn't know where either was, I was reduced to looking through every door looking for Jeb's office or a room that looked like it had exploded. I found Jeb's office first.

"Gazzy?" I called, peeking into corners for a secret lever. Then I moved to the bookshelf and started leaning books out to see if they did anything.

"Gazzy! Where are you?" I found a book about bombs and pulled it. Suddenly both me and the floor were moving. It reminded me of the secret rooms in Scooby Doo or Indiana Jones. The hallway walls were COVERED in wires, knotted, twisted wires or loops or rolls of wire all hanging on hooks. At the end of the wire tunnel there was a workspace with a counter running along the entire wall and shelves filled with chemicals and random pieces of metal. Straight ahead of me there was a corkboard wall with mostly regular tools hanging on hooks like you might find in a garage, but I'm pretty sure that the industrial welder wasn't usual in somebody's garage. There was a doorway that led to another room full of weapons. No wonder Gazzy was practically crying with joy after he found this place.

"Gazzy?" I called again. I stepped into the bombs room and saw another door set in the wall the hallway was in. It was shut and there was a sign on it that said IN USE. I really needed to see what was wrong with Gazzy (we couldn't have sad kids in the ranks), but I really REALLY didn't want to go in a room within a weapons room that said "in use". I would wait him out. Unless of course he was just staying in there so no one would bug him. I knocked on the door.

"Gazzy, honey? Are you in there?" I listened and heard someone moving around.

"I hear you in there. Come out here. I wanna talk to you," I added. I heard a lock clicking and I stepped back warily. You never know what might explode around Gazzy.

"What do you want?" Gazzy asked as he closed the door behind him and flipped the sign so that it said FREE.

"Why'd you leave the kitchen earlier? You only ate six plates of food and you looked really upset," I said, trying to use my comforting voice without making it sound like I thought he was a baby. Nudge had been really sensitive to that kind of thing when she was ten. I watched him walk to a rolling chair and slide to the other side of the room. He started pulling out several chemicals. I ventured over and read them. Hydrochloric Acid, Sulfuric Acid, Fart a la Gazzy and several others with really long names. Jeez. The French was probably Iggy's idea in the little time both of them had been up here.

"You stored your farts?" I asked, incredulous. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yep. We're experimenting to see if my gas if explosive. It smells bad enough to be. Iggy thinks-" The light drained out of his eyes and he stopped talking.

"Are you upset about Iggy?" I asked, using my soft voice again.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's always with Ella now and he never wants to make bombs anymore and he says that I shouldn't either because I'll get hurt." Well, if Gazzy wasn't as talented as he was with bombs and weapons, I would've agreed and never let them touch a single explosive thing, but Gazzy WAS talented so I trusted him to take care of himself.

"Well, do you remember how after me and Fang got together I wasn't really myself for a while?" he nodded, fiddling with a wire. I think he was trying to make it curly the way wires are on bombs on TV.

"And now I'm back to normal right?" I continued. He looked up at me and scrutinized my face for a few minutes.

"No. You're MORE you than you were before," he said.

"What does that mean?" That sure sounded deep for a ten year old, but as we all know Gazzy's one special kid. Just like almost all of the other kids here.

"I don't know." He shrugged and turned back to his bomb.

"Anyway. Iggy's just trying to get to know Ella better now that they're dating. When they know each other a bunch and are used to being together, he'll be normal again." Gazzy gave me a disbelieving face. I ruffled his hair, the way I always do and kissed his forehead.

"Trust me," I said and left, giving Gazzy a wink.

"Wait, Max," Gazzy called after me. I stopped and peeked around the wire tunnel to look at him.

"Do you think... maybe we can stay here for a while? I like it here."

I sighed, "Gazzy."

"That's okay. I was just wondering." I sighed again and watched him as he turned back to his bomb. Then I went to chase down Iggy, thinking about Gazzy's request. I would LOVE staying here, it was just too hard. I knew we would all end up restless and the local government hooplas would make me have to put the kids in school and I'd have to get a job. With our fake backgrounds, there was a lot more expected of us than as unregistered runaways. And of course, I'd be terrified of Sono finding us.

I found Iggy outside with Ella again only this time they were practice fighting and Iggy was teaching her some techniques. I noticed that when he was showing some of the older moves we'd done, he closed his eyes to execute them. Iggy was a blind birdkid at heart. When I saw him pause in the middle of their fight to kiss Ella I got mad. Poor Gazzy was upstairs feeling helplessly jealous and alone because his best friend and only big brother figure was down here making out with my sister. I stalked forward and punched Iggy in the stomach.

"What is it with you... and my stomach today?" he gasped, curling around the pain.

"You JERK!" I yelled, then lowered my voice in case Gazzy could hear, though the bombs room was probably sound proof so no one would hear all the explosions and gunshots going on in there, "Gazzy's upstairs experimenting on his farts by himself because you're ignoring him for some girl. No offense, Ella."

"None taken. Did you just say he was experimenting on his farts?" I waved her off and turned back to Iggy.

"He's a big boy, Max and he was always better at the bombs thing that I was-" Iggy had to stop talking because I punched him in the jaw.

"He's ten years old and he thinks of you as his best friend and big brother. You should've seen him when he said your name just now. The light just DRAINED out of his face. You're his idol, Iggy and you're abandoning him." For some reason that made me think of Ari, of how he had himself turned into a monster to try and get Jeb's attention because Jeb had all eyes on me, of how he'd suffered all his life when I had ignored him because he was just the evil whitecoat's son and how Jeb had ignored him because he was an ordinary human and then an abomination. I didn't want to cry, but it was hard.

"You," I growled to hide the coming tears, "Will not abandon him, Iggy. Go up there NOW and help him figure out the best way to make his farts explode. Don't forget what your parents did to you, what all of our parents, even mine did to us. Go." Looking probably chastised, Iggy scurried into the house and I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"What was all that about?" Ella asked. I let my knees give out under me and fell on the ground. It took a lot out of me when I thought about Ari and about the flock's parents, how all of them had abandoned us for fear or money or their reputations. And I didn't mind Ella seeing me down. She wasn't the flock. She didn't rely on me to keep her strong and keep her moving.

"A lot of things," I sighed and stood back up, rubbing my face. Then I pointed at her.

"You make sure he doesn't leave Gazzy alone, okay? We've been here two days and I'm already tired of the jealousy here." She nodded and I straightened myself out and headed inside. Well, I wasn't completely back to my normal self yet, but I sure was working on it.


	45. Chapter 45

FANG'S POV

After Max left to "see something", the others slowly trickled out of the kitchen headed either outside or to other parts of the house. Mike had given me a look when I told them about the Voice that I could only assume meant he wanted to talk to me in private, so I waited until even Iggy finished cooking food and eating some for himself. As soon as he was gone, Mike moved with his laptop to the stool next to me.

"You're hearing the Voice?" he asked. I nodded waiting. I had kind of said that, yeah.

"Well do you remember when we were in Spain and I hacked into all of those chips?" I nodded again. He stared at me a second as if he was waiting for me to say something, then shook his head.

"Never mind. Well, there were all those other chips that weren't for tracking and there was one in Max's head that interested me, so instead of just saving the information, I looked through it while she was open, which was probably dumb since she needed a blood transfusion a couple of surgeries after that, but it gave me information so-"

"The point?" I asked, cutting him off. He had almost sounded like Nudge for a minute there. They would be perfect for each other if they could figure out how both of them could talk at the same time.

"Right, well the point is that THAT chip is the one that lets Max hear the Voice in her head. I didn't say anything because then she would've had to decide if she wanted the chip deprogrammed or not and that would be some huge choice for her and she might choose to get rid of the Voice, but I think they've been really helpful you know, what with Greece and-"

"Mike!" I yelled, getting his attention. He was rambling again. He hadn't been NEARLY this talkative the first or even second time we'd met him.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, you had a chip like that too only not." I gave him a look that said what I thought of that description.

"Um... It had all of the same information that the one in Max's head had, except for the stuff needed for the Voice. Now I'm wondering if maybe Max's blood triggers it somehow. Which would explain why you're hearing the Voice now."

"No it doesn't because Max' blood is gone and she's had the chip in her nearly all of her life. The first time she got a headache was in the middle of the woods when she was fourteen."

"Yes, but it could've been triggered by puberty, or because she got caught sometime right before that right? They could've triggered it while she was there," he offered. Was he really talking about Max's puberty?

l"Both of those don't explain me," I replied and added, feeling a blush, "Her puberty started much earlier. Something to do with the bird genes." Mike blushed too and suddenly I didn't hate the blood rushing to my face.

"Hmm... " Mike's face went distant and smoothed out.

"Does anyone else have these chips?" I asked.

"No. Just you and Max." I nodded and we both jumped when Max came stalking through the kitchen and straight out the back door, not noticing us. Mike and I looked at each other then at the kitchen door. We heard Max shouting and about a minute or two later, Iggy sprinted through the kitchen and about a minute after that, Max came in looking tired, but trying not to show it.

"You," she said, pointing at me. I pointed at my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes you," she scowled, "I need a fight." I looked at Mike and he shrugged then turned back to his laptop. Coward.

"But you fought Ella this morning," I argued, knowing I'd give in in the end.

"And?" I shrugged and got up to follow her outside. I loved a good fight.

IGGY'S POV

Wow, Max was mental today. I slowed when I got upstairs and entered the bombs room even more slowly. Who knew what Gazzy was cooking up here.

"Gaz?" I called. I jumped when he appeared from underneath a pile of wires in the wire hallway.

"Iggy?" he asked. Then I saw the hopeful light drain from his eyes as he turned away carrying a roll of red wire. It made me shiver. So this is what Max was talking about. No wonder she was so upset.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"I came to make bombs. What else would I be doing?" He glared at me then turned back to his current bomb.

"Making out with Ella," he mumbled. I sighed, feeling that weight on my shoulders that usually meant I had to act like an adult. Ugh.

"You know, if your mad at me, you can tell me why you're mad and I can try to fix it," I said, pulling up a rolling chair next to him.

"Max told you to come up here, didn't she?" he asked. I winced. Busted.

"Yeah, but she cares about you and I care about you and she knew I was the only one that could make things right between us."

"Why do you always hang out with Ella then?"

"Because I like Ella. And I knew you could make much better bombs than I could."

"Do you like her better?"

"No way, man. You're like my best friend and my little brother all rolled into one. She's just some girl, but don't tell her I said that." Gazzy kind of giggled and smiled up at me. Ella wasn't just some girl, but she didn't seem to mind when Max called her that, so hopefully it'd be all right.

"So, we cool?" I asked, holding out my fist. Gazzy scrutinized both me and my fist, then put out his own and thus our secret handshake commenced.

"We're cool. Ella doesn't know the shake does she?"

"Never. Now what have you got going on here?" Gazzy was lighting up again and he started explaining what he'd done so far with the bomb, talking so fast I could barely keep up. The little guy was a pyrotechnics genius.


	46. Chapter 46

I ducked several punches flung at my face in a row, then karate chopped Fang's neck. Using the loss of balance from this, I grabbed the front of his shirt and swung my foot under him so that he fell backwards only suspended by my grip on his shirt. His first reaction was to grapple with my hands. I swung my arm back, taking him with me and let go when my arm was as far behind me as it went. He went flying and I turned around to see where he landed. Whenever I had the upper hand in a fight, I felt both wary and invincible at the same time. Weird, huh?

"Jeez, Max," Fang panted as he climbed to his feet for maybe the fifth time that fight, "What's got you so violent?"

"Everybody's jealous in this house even the kids," I growled, "And I'm trying to find my old self again. I probably should've looked for a flyboy or something instead of beating you to a pulp." Fang laughed and then flung himself at me again. He got me with a kick to the gut that sent me flying after two feints at my head. I whammed into the same pile of wood I'd hit earlier when I fought Ella.

"Also," I grunted, when I got my breath back, "I need to practice not falling for that dopey trick you guys always pull on me."

"Well, then knock me out already so you can see if you'll fall for it or not," Fang taunted. I growled again and tackled him, this time sending both of us skidding along the frozen ground. Luckily he was the one on the bottom of that. When we stopped, he groaned and looked up at me.

"So all moves are fair and you won't yell at me later for them?" he asked. I nodded, cautiously and then he punched me in the jaw. I fell over sideways and he rolled on top, only THAT started us rolling down the slight hill that the house was set on into the woods. We stopped only when I ran back-first into a tree trunk.

I cried out, hoping no bones were broken from that. Fang immediately looked concerned, but I took advantage of his worry to pull my arm out from between us and elbow him in the nose. Then I wiggled out from between him and the tree and crawled away until I could stand up and face him. I heard someone's breathing just in time to dodge a punched aimed at the back of my head. As I turned to face my new opponent, I swirled up my leg into a roundhouse kick that made my attacker fall on his butt.

"Maxie?" I gasped. Maximilian looked up at me, still winded from my kick and then I had to start dodging hits and kicks from Fang again.

"What are you doing?" I panted, blocking a series of hits from Fang. Then I groaned and attacked Fang, throwing hits faster than I remembered planning to throw them, until he called Uncle. I took a minute to catch my breath and Maximilian stood up.

"First of all, it's Max, not Maxie. And second, I want to practice fight with you." I looked at Fang he shrugged. All quiet again now that someone else was here.

"You know how to fight?" I asked. Maximilian nodded and I grinned. It seemed I was finding new opponents every few hours.

"Okay. Try it," I said. Maximilian bowed regally to me then swirled his hands around. Holy crap! He was about to pull Taekwondo on me.

"Do I have to bow too?" I asked.

"Nah." He threw a punch at my head and when I tried to counter, he whammed my arm with one of his, punched my jaw with the other, elbowed the other side of my face on the backswing, wrapped his arm around the back of my neck so that I was bent over with my head by his waist, then brought that arm around and drove his elbow into my back so that I hit the ground. HOLY BIRD KID FEATHERS! I hadn't even gotten in one full hit. Fang actually laughed in front of somebody other than me.

I was suddenly even more furious than I had been and rolled over twice until I was several feet away and on my back, then pushed off with my hands, springing to my feet, ready for the next round. Jeb had taught us some taekwondo, but usually the people we fought weren't that talented. I dredged up what little memories I had and was ready when he came at me again. I jumped to kick his fist, kicked his hip with my other foot, then spun around for another roundhouse kick to his head. And as soon as he stood up, I rolled and used both the momentum of the roll and my own leg strength kick him in his privates. He went down, and I straddled him, my weight pinning him to the ground.

"Okay, okay," he panted. I kept my place, waiting.

"Say Uncle," Fang explained when Maximilian looked up at him in confusion. Maximilian wiggled under me then grinned.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to say Uncle," he said. I scowled and punched him in the nose hard enough to break it.

"Say it now or I'll set it too," I warned.

"Uncle!" he gasped. I smiled and stood up. Fang walked and over pulled him to his feet. I stared at him shocked until Fang punched him in the nose too, worsening the current break and probably adding another.

"Now get on in there to get that treated and don't say another word or I'll break your legs too." I sighed and shook my head.

"I guess I deserved that. I'll leave now."

"You think?" I asked. He smiled, unabashedly at me and took off for the house, holding his sleeve to his nose to staunch the flow of blood.

"I told you he'd get a crush on you. Do you think you could sit on me like that?" Fang asked when he was gone. I pulled back my fist and almost hit HIM in the nose, but held myself back.

"Are all guys perverts?" I yelled to the forest in general. Then I punched Fang's shoulder and stomach in quick succession. I decided to search out someone who either wasn't a guy or wasn't a pervert.


	47. Chapter 47

We spent the rest of the day practice fighting, eating, and working on our fake identities. By the time everyone was tired, it was already nine o'clock. That probably had to do with a combination of the soft beds waiting for everybody and all the hijinks they'd been up to all day. I made my rounds, saying good night to everybody for the first time since before I'd gotten captured and doing the fist stack with them. I came to Gazzy last, but he was already asleep, clothes and blankets askew, lights on and the bombs book from Jeb's study open on his stomach.

I went in and fixed him up, pulling his clothes straight and the blanket up to his shoulders. I took the book and set it down on the nightstand next to him and on my way out, I turned off the light and I turned around to lean on the frame and watch him sleeping.

I don't mean to sound stalker-ish, but Gazzy's one of my kids. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside to see him sleeping in a normal bed right after I'd tucked him in and put his book to the side. I almost wished he had glasses and shoes on so I could take those off and put them in their respective places too. Jeez I sound crazy.

"Hey," Fang whispered. I jumped and whirled, already swinging my leg out to drop him. Then I realized it was Fang and cut my move short. Hmm... Maybe I was crazy. Or paranoid. But remember, it's never paranoia if you're right.

"Hi," I said, turning back to Gazzy to see if I'd woken him up with my fast and possibly loud movements. He was still sleeping peacefully. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. It was cheesy and picture-perfect, but I loved it. I leaned back against his chest while we watched Gazzy sleep and sighed.

"What?' he asked.

"Gazzy wants to stay here for a while," I replied.

"Why not?"

"I just feel like the longer we stay here, the better our chances are of being found. It's been ages since anybody's actually died and I wanna keep it that way." He sighed against my neck, stirring my hair.

"I want to stay though," I said after we were quiet for a while.

"Then stay. A month?" I turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was reverting back to his neanderthal-ism. He quirked his lips and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How about we stay for a month? Then we can go wherever or if you want we can keep staying," he amended.

_Max._

_Voice? I haven't heard from you in forever._

_I know. You didn't need us at the time._

_Didn't NEED you? I let myself get captured so that I wouldn't hurt anybody any more, had a fight with Omen's creator, and let Sam and his dad come with us and I didn't NEED you?_ The Voice laughed and it felt like a caress across the inside of my head. I smiled and Fang looked at me in confusion. I tapped my temple and he nodded.

_Hey. Why is Fang hearing you too?_

_He'll tell you in a minute. First, we need to talk about whether or not you stay here._

_Well, you're from the future. You know if I do or not._

_Yes, but it's your decision that counts. Not us telling you what to do._ I sighed out loud and rested my head on Fang's shoulder thinking. It didn't really help. He was very distracting with his smell and his hands making circles on my back through my shirt. I reached back and grabbed his hands so he would stop.

Should we stay here? I really, really wanted to. Everyone was happy here, if a little jealous, but we'd already solved those problems. I was worried about Sam and Louis being gone. Who knows where they might be? They could go back to Sono and tell them where we are and unlike Jeff will be when he goes back to Sono, they'll be correct. But then again, we needed time to make up a fake house somewhere for them to invade. I could feel the Voice in my head, even though they weren't talking, waiting patiently for my answer. Gazzy made some noise in his sleep and I turned back to look at him again. I felt a smile on my face and knew my decision.

"Okay. We'll stay," I said. Fang beamed at me, lighting up the room and I felt the Voice smile at me before they left. Fang bent like he was going to kiss me, but I held him back.

"The Voice said something about you knowing why they're talking to you now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled me to my room, closing the door behind us. I sat on the edge of the chair and watched him pace. Apparently he wasn't completely back to himself either. It was that or he just had gotten into the habit because of me.

"I talked with Mike today and he said that there was a chip in your head."

"I know that."

"Well, he says it's the chip that makes it possible for the Voice to talk to you. There's some really advanced tech in it or something."

"I don't understand how that has to do with you hearing the Voice, unless you've got one too," I said. He nodded. No. I was NOT going to let my jaw drop.

"He said, I have the same kind of chip, but it didn't have the information for the Voice. It had everything else, except that. He thinks maybe your blood triggered the chip. You know with how our personalities are programmed into our blood? Maybe some of the programming is the information the chip needs. The headaches are from the chip changing. It might also explain why the Voice hasn't been talking to you lately," he explained. I was proud of him for all the talking.

"Who else has a chip like this?" I asked.

"Only us," he replied, shrugging.

"Hmm," I said, thinking. He sat down next to me and I leaned against him.

"Let's go for a flight," he said after awhile. I nodded and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist again while I was stretching and I laughed then kissed him on the mouth, conversation already forgotten. We opened my bedroom window and took off into the night sky, our wings slicing the night air.


	48. Chapter 48

"Max, lift your leg higher and smooth out the transition!" Jeb said, somehow not even sweating even though we'd been at it for an hour. I growled and followed his instructions as I launched into the series again, throwing kicks and punches at him. He blocked easily since he knew what I was doing, but the key was to get the technique right. He was training me again.

"You know this was supposed to be a vacation?" I panted, "Kinda like how the island in Greece was supposed to be a vacation, but you decided we were going to train then too?"

He just blocked my hits and when I finished, said, "Again." I followed instructions even though you all know, I'm not an instruction-following gal.

"Come on, Max. I know you're faster than this," he goaded, "I've seen you fly."

"Yeah, but, guh, that's on-only when I fly," I replied.

"No, it's not. Try again." I was almost tempted to break out of the sequence and throw out moves he wasn't expecting. He blocked my moves even better this time.

"You CAN move faster. I shouldn't be able to block you, even though I know exactly what you're doing. Come on. MOVE." He dropped and spun out his leg, knocking my feet out from under me and stood up.

"You're not fast enough," he said simply, still not even panting. I think that's what really made me mad. I surged up off the ground and started the series again, redirecting the force I was putting behind them into speed. He would NOT block me again. The world blurred for a second and by the time I was done with the sequence, Jeb was laying on the ground laughing and cradling his arm and side. What??

"What just happened?" I asked, looking around. I didn't remember him landing on the ground. But then he hadn't blocked my hits either.

"Help me up," he panted. I realized I might have broken his ribs. The sequence concentrated on the abdomen and chest regions.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, squatting down next to him so that I could get his arm over my shoulders.

"Just some bruises. You just fought in warp-speed. It felt like getting hit by a truck." He laughed again then winced. I winced with him. Then realized what he said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I'm curious, did you hit me harder or lighter than you usually do?" I started walking him towards the back porch.

"Lighter. I put my energy into going faster. How could I have warped? I've only ever done that when I fly." I helped him sit on the porch swing they had on the back porch. The porch was like a patio, surrounded by a screen with an extra screen door. I sat down next to him and started us swinging.

"Probably because you put your energy into speed instead of strength. It was probably the speed that made your hits feel harder too."

"So that was why it got all blurry?" He nodded and gestured at the house.

"Will you get Valencia please? I need her to check me over to make sure you didn't break anything."

"Sorry," I repeated. He waved me off and I went into the house to find Mom. Hey, wait a minute! Did he just call Mom by her first name? Hmm. I found her in the living room, vacuuming.

"Hey, Mom. Jeb needs you on the back porch. I think I mighta hurt him." She turned off the vacuum and sighed.

"All right. You really should be more gentle on him," she said, "Oh and also, gather everybody up. My book club is coming over in a few hours and you need to work on your disguises." I felt my mouth fall open.

"You- you're in a book club?" I asked, trying to rework the scientist/perfect mother figure into a book club member. It was hard.

"Yes. I figured it would be a better disguise if I participated in society around here." She smiled at me, kissed my forehead and left. Weird. I turned to the hallway that led to the stairs and the rest of the house.

"Troops report!" I yelled. The house thundered for about a minute as everybody in the house appeared except for Gazzy and Iggy. They were probably in the bombs room. I sent Fang to get them and set Nudge to disguising people. Then I pulled Omen into the kitchen to talk.

"What is it, Max?" he asked when we were alone. I didn't want anybody to hear.

"I just found out I can warp when I'm not flying. Do you think you can train me?" I asked.

"Of course. When would you like to start?" he said immediately.

"Tomorrow. Mom's got a book club going on today which is why Nudge is disguising everybody."

"Okay. Tomorrow I will train you in warp-speed." I grinned.

"Thanks. And you don't always have to talk like that," I said as we started back to the living room.

"It is one of my flaws. It is difficult for me to adopt the natural speech patterns of those around me. Therefore, I am conspicuous in a crowd."

"Well, try it's for it is and stand out instead of conspicuous," I offered.

"It's one of my flaws. It's difficult for me to adopt the natural speech patterns of those around me. Therefore, I stand out in a crowd. Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah. We'll work on it while you're training me in warping," I said.

"Max, Omen, put these on," Nudge ordered as soon as we were back in the living room, handing each of us an outfit. I had two coat hanger, one had a yellow sleeveless blouse, and the other held a white and yellow flower-printed skirt. No to the way.

"Absolutely not," I said firmly.

"Do it, Max. It'll make you look like a mom. And here are some pumps to go with it. Go on." I took the shoes with only one finger in the mouth of each with disgust.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as Omen took his clothes, ripped jeans and a band shirt, upstairs, "These have HEELS. I'll fall flat on my face. And I NEVER wear skirts."

"Wear it," she commanded, giving me a steely glare. Hey! When did she start learning how to do that? She wasn't as good at is as I was, but still. That was my thing.

"No alternatives?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head and handed me a roll of cloth with a pantyhose label on it. I VERY reluctantly took the outfit to the bathroom and changed. How do normal girls WEAR these things? The pantyhose alone took me ten minutes to put on. Mom's friends better appreciate this. And Mom, and Nudge. And if Iggy or Fang made a single crack about me wearing a skirt, I'd punch their heads off. Well, maybe I'd punch their stomachs through their spine. I didn't want people to think I abused my family.


	49. Chapter 49

**guys sorry for the SUPER long wait but our internet was down and usually you guys are the ones that miss out when that happens because i can't prepost and because the library computer blocks because of "sexual materials" Bah! anyhow, while i was gone, i preposted parts 49 to 52 and part 53 is new now that we have internet again. happy reading and post reviews if you want. :-D**

"Have you found them yet?" Dr. Blake asked, cradling his wounded arm. It had been a surprise when Max started throwing knives. They hadn't expected them to master weaponry so soon.

"No, sir," Joshua, the new head of security, replied. He had no conscience problems. One of Joshua's people came in, carrying a file.

"Sir, we need you," she said, "They just found evidence of the flock's base of operations." Joshua nodded and started to follow the woman out. Dr. Blake watched with interest.

"What is that file?" he questioned.

"Um... It's a background check the old security ran on a couple that came in about a week and a half ago. They were near hypothermia conditions after being caught in a whiteout for a few days. We found the file in the surveillance room. Not important," she answered, waving her hand.

"Of COURSE it's important. The flock have a history of disguising themselves to stay hidden. This could have been another act," Dr. Blake said, rolling out of the chair to his feet. He used crutches to get over to them. His coworkers had said he might never recover full use of either his arm or leg.

"E-everything checked out, sir. Th-there's no evidence that it's f-falsified. They were just a couple who got separated from their family on their vacation."

"Run the names again and see what you get," Dr. Blake ordered. "And you," he added, pointing at Joshua, "Go check out their base of operations and maybe fire this woman. She seems incompetent."

"I'll see to it that she doesn't make the mistake again in case you haven't already," Joshua replied and left, the woman following behind him. As soon as they were back in the surveillance room where the computers were, Joshua rounded on the woman.

"Cynthia, I TOLD you to destroy that file! Our job is to PROTECT the flock, not give them away. I've already rerun the names and they're different. I don't know how to fabricate someone's entire life. We're going to have to tell him or wait until they figure something out."

"I know, sir," she mumbled, head down, "I'm sorry." He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Get Tony to type that up again so it's more recent-looking and we'll try giving him that."

"Yes, sir." They nodded at each other and she took off. Joshua turned to the screens and watched her run off to find Tony, their tech guy. He could see where all of his people were very slowly sabotaging the building. Luka was studying the scientists' notes to figure out how to save those kids in the tanks. "B" stole tools and hid them, setting back the work as much as two or three days. Tony was at reception, messing with all of the workers' applications and shipping supplies to places like Timbuktu and the anti-terrorist organization. It wasn't much, but eventually it would all add up to the fall of if not all of Sono, at least this building.

MAX'S POV

It took every ounce of willpower I had to step out of that bathroom, decked out in the clothes Nudge had given me. And of course, me waiting until Mom's book club arrived so nobody could make a comment about me wearing a skirt without giving away our cover. I walked into the living room, wishing I could use my wings for balance on the entire ONE INCH of heel or even better, that I didn't have to wear them at all.

"Ah, here she is. Ladies, this is my daughter, Melanie," Mom said, raising her arms. I walked forward, hiding my teetering as me falling on the couch to give her a hug.

In the middle of our hug, she whispered, "Bend your knees some and that'll help with walking." We pulled apart and I smiled, then turned to the four or five other women and shook their hands.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I said, keeping on my fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Lyn. This is Robin, Jen, and Mary-Beth," the most well-dressed woman said. She was in a dress suit and she gestured at the other women as she talked.

The one called Robin said, "I kind of expected you to be less well-dressed. One of my daughters is in the army and she refuses to wear anything but jeans, even though she's got three kids." I grumbled inwardly, but kept my smile on.

"Oh, well. Mom thought I should dress nice for you all. She worries about impressing you," I said, smoothly. Lying was getting easier and easier lately.

"Oh, Sonya. You don't have to worry about impressing us," Jen said, shoving Mom's arm playfully. Mom smiled and blushed, ducking her head. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Besides," I added, "My oldest gets upset if I dress like her." I didn't know where that came from, but I knew that if Mom started dressing like me, I would be WAY weirded out.

"Teenagers," they all sighed together, then smiled at each other in surprise. Jeez. It was like they'd been best friends since childhood. After a few minutes of staring at each other in awkward silence, I smoothed out my skirt. Even though I was dreading trying to get up off this somehow magically blood-free couch and walk out, I really, REALLY wanted out of there.

"Well, I should go work on making lunch," I said and started to stand up, but Fang came in then.  
"Mel? You're gonna cook lunch?" he asked, bending to kiss my cheek, "You burn water." I scowled at him and the book club tittered in amusement.

"This is my husband, Nick," I said, "Nick, this is Mom's book club." and I went on to introduce them all while he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you all," he said and squished down between me and the arm of the couch, putting his arm around my shoulders. I tried to give him a look, begging him to give me a reason to get out of there, but he gave me a mischievous smile and turned to the others. Oh no.

"Actually," he said, turning back to me. I settled for a "don't embarrass Mom or blow our cover" look instead of the "get me the heck outta here" look.

"Mel isn't really good at anything resembling stay-at-home mom chores like... cleaning, cooking, dressing up-"

"Nick!" I whined, trying to make it sound more playful than angry. He laughed and started playing with my hair. Jeb came in the room and froze, looking more mad than I was when he saw us all squished together on the couch. He was taking the dad thing WAY too seriously.

"How about we get down to business," Mom said, noticing Jeb as well. I nodded, maybe a little too much and wiggled out of Fang's arms and the couch's embrace to stand. I wobbled, then remembered Mom's tip and straightened myself out.

"I'll leave you to it then," I said and bent to kiss Mom's cheek before walking around the chairs in the room with Fang's hand in mine to meet Jeb and continue on into the kitchen. As soon as we were out of the room, I heard them talking about the meaning behind something or other.

"Are you TRYING to blow our cover?" I whisper-shouted in the kitchen. Jeb had his arms crossed on the other side of the counter-top island, watching us.

"No." NOW, he's neanderthal-ish.

"Then why were you telling them all that stuff about me not being able to do any housewife-y things? I'm supposed to be a stay-at-home mom."

"For our act," he replied.

"Wha- How- BAAHH!" I eventually yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Jeb "hmph-ed" and left the kitchen. Fang gave me a full, blinding smile when he did.

"I never thought I'd see you in a skirt and heels. How long did it take you to put on the panty hose?" he asked, changing the smile to a smirk and raising an eyebrow. Forget what people thought. I pulled my fist back and plunged it into his stomach, then turned and left. I just KNEW he was going to say something. I just thought it would be Iggy who said something first.

**oh hey, also if i'm ever gone for a long long time, it might be because the internet's down so check out the maximum ride website, username: goingcrazy to see if i've posted there while i'm gone, okay? and in case you don't know the site, it's **

**www . max - dan - wiz . com**

**minus the spaces of course. :-D happy reading  
**


	50. Chapter 50

It WAS Iggy who said it second. I was on my upstairs to find him to tell him to cook lunch and he came down just as I was going up. As soon as he noticed me, he doubled over laughing and had to brace himself on the railing. I put my hands on my hips and waited, knowing I looked even more like a mom in that position.

When he had come down from rib-cracking to knee-slapping, I asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Oh my god," he gasped, "I never thought I'd see you in a skirt and here you are." He redoubled his efforts to laugh his stomach out of his mouth and I had to wait again.

"Here I am," I agreed when he quieted down, "Can you go make lunch for everybody? There're four book club members besides Mom."

"Okay, sister-in-law," he teased. I smacked the back of his head as he went down the stairs and he complained, but I ignored him. The next person I ran into was boy Max.

"Hey," he said, grinning. I was still kinda mad about the thing with me straddling him, so I walked past without speaking. The sound of the heels hitting the ground made me feel strangely powerful, but it also made me jumpy because they were SO much louder than my silent sneakers.

"Wait a minute, don't you need to know my fake name?" he asked. I sighed and turned around waiting. He was standing right in front of me and I jumped. Jeez. I was already tottering.

"Don't scare me like that when I'm wearing heels," I grumbled. "What's your fake name?"

"Tony Williams. And I'm twenty-four." I nodded and started off again, but he grabbed my wrist. I whirled around to hit him too and almost fell again. I started cursing and stamped my be-heeled foot angrily.

"Darn Nudge and the AWFUL heels and this skirt and these panty hose that take half an hour just to put one leg on," I said, sounding very like a crazy person. Boy Max laughed and steadied me, but didn't let go. I swear if he made a comment about me wearing heels and a skirt or another innuendo, I'd punch him in the nose and say he was dumb enough to run into a tree if one of the book club members asked about it.

"Well, I like the heels and skirt and panty hose. They're very feminine," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes up in my head and groaned.

"I know," I said with feeling, "It's AWFUL." He laughed again and pulled me closer.

"It makes me less scared to think about how beautiful you are," he said, looking up at me through his lashes. I knew it was going to happen, but I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. He looked shocked at my reaction and let go of my hands.

"What?" he asked, nervously. Then I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Fang was right," I said, "He's gonna say I told you so and I'll have to put up with it. I thought it was just your boy hormones that made you say you wanted me to keep sitting on you, but I guess not. Don't speak to me again."

"Fang was right about what? And I kinda have to talk to you again to tell you all about everyone else's identities and to pretend to be your cousin." I glared at him.  
"He said that you would start liking me too. I can't believe it!" I threw my hands up in the air like I had downstairs in the kitchen.

"Too? Wait a minute, who else likes you besides me and Fang?"

"Omen and Sam. The only reason he's putting up with Omen is because he's half robot and because he has information I need. Plus they're kinda friends. He's gonna beat the crap out of you if I don't first." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'll ask Mike later about everyone's identities. You stay away from me." I pointed at him, using my "evil Max look" and took off down the hallway. When he couldn't see my face though, I smiled. So far, he was the only one that complimented me and called me beautiful today. Even with Fang around all the time and pretending to be my husband.


	51. Chapter 51

I found Mike and he told me that Alexia was Alessa Marizetti, age 49, Jeff was John Williams, age 53, and Josie was still Josie, age 5 because she was too young to remember that she had a fake name, even if she had grown up around an entire team of School and Sono scientists. He had also kept the relationships that I told him to make and he'd already bought two houses: one for us to set up like we'd made a hasty retreat in West Virginia, and another for those that wouldn't be staying with Mom and Jeb to live in a few miles away from this house, the first purchase made under HIGH-level security of course and the second in boy Max's fake name. Also Ella was my younger sister, Katie Smith, age 22. Pretty fancy stuff that I'd never understand, but that was all right. I had Nudge and Mike for that kind of stuff. Let's just hope I remember everything. Iggy called us down to lunch right after that and the house thundered again as everyone arrived.

As soon as Fang saw me, he pulled me to his side with one arm and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. You're beautiful." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder while we waited for Iggy to get to us with our plates. He had made cheeseburgers with tons of toppings and fries. Everyone dug in, even somewhat vegetarian Nudge and Mom made introductions because apparently everybody hadn't met the book club yet. It was busy and crowded and loud and it really felt like we were a family. Then of course my usual evil whitecoat-fighting life had to interrupt.

_Don't get too relaxed, Maximum. Keep your guard up in the days ahead._ I went still in Fang's hug and sat up. He looked at me with concern. I pretended to brush my hair out of my face and tapped my temple. He nodded and turned back to the conversation, though I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

_What? _I asked, trying to keep on my company smile.

_Just be careful, Max, and don't forget your mission. _Then the Voice left and I was trembling with tension. What did that mean? Fang squeezed me gently with his arm and I smiled at him. I really, really hoped that the whole mysterious warning was just about me remembering the whole I have to save the world thing. At least that's what I filed it away in my mind as.

We finished our meal and the book club left an hour or two later, begging me to start reading their newest book with them. I agreed and then when they left everybody rounded on me. Oh jeez.

"Oh Max, you look so pretty in a skirt!" Mom gushed. Iggy started laughing again and Ella punched him in the arm, then she winked at me. I think I liked having a real little sister. Nudge and Angel would turn on me in a second to tease me. Well, maybe not Angel. She was too sweet and we had already established that we were each others' favorites.

"I'm going to change now," I growled, "And whoever makes a comment next is gonna meet me outside for some SERIOUS bird-kid whooping."

"What if you're not a bird kid?" boy Max asked. I glared at him.

"Then you get it double," I said angrily and stomped off, leaving a whole kitchen full of laughing people. I was in my room, grabbing some clothes that I figured Nudge had stuffed in my closet using the clothes she somehow magically packed in her backpack and maybe some more that Mom or Jeb bought while we were gone or while I was passed out, when Fang came in the room, making me jump.

"I swear, Fang. One word.." I said, trailing off threateningly. He flashed a full smile at me and sat down on my bed, watching me try to find some jeans in all the mom-like clothes. I was becoming less and less hopeful.

"Aren't there ANY jeans?" I asked, trying to keep the whine out of my voice. Fang chuckled and walked over to the closet.

"Yeah. Nudge just hid them in case anybody decides to ransack the house," he said and reached into the closet, sliding over the wall in the back to show a secret compartment. This house was just full of secret places.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back at him and picked up a pair of jeans, "And it's kinda silly to hide the jeans if I'm gonna be wearing them because they'll wonder where the jeans are when I'm not wearing them. Wait, how do you know about this?" I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Because I noticed Nudge in here. She was actually trying to hide them from you."

"Why?"

"Well, she wanted to make sure you still had some for when we leave, but she also wanted you to keep wearing mom clothes. Just in case one of your parents' fake friends came over." I sighed and considered the pair of jeans in my hands then the row of mom clothes in the closet.

"She's right, you know," he whispered, watching me with sympathetic eyes.

"What about you? Do you keep having to wear those clothes?" I asked, waving at his outfit. He had on slacks, a button up long sleeved shirt with CUFFS and some kinda dress shoes. His hair was cut and slicked into a man-style with hair gel, but not enough that it looked slimy or dry. I couldn't tell if the whole outfit made him look older or like a kid playing dress up. Probably older. I was just used to seeing my Fang and not "thirty-two" year old Fang. He grimaced and nodded. I beamed smugly at him and put the jeans back.

"Well, if you keep wearing that kinda stuff, I'll wear this stuff," I said. He sighed and shook my hand, then pulled me close, so that our arms wrapped around each other and we were hugging. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed again. I LOVED being here at Mom's house and just chilling out, but these ridiculous, uncomfortable clothes were very nearly a deal breaker between staying here and moving on.

"What did the Voice say?" Fang asked, his breath moving my hair. I pulled away and moved to sit down on my bed. Fang sat next to me and waited, watching me.

"That we need to be careful and not let our guard down or forget my mission to save the world. That kind of thing. It makes me nervous, but I think it's just a general warning to not settle down forever."

"Well, you weren't planning on settling forever, were you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. I smiled.

"Of course not. I'd be way too antsy."

"And you would probably beat everybody up within two months." I laughed and snuggled into him as he put his arm around me.

"There is a bright side to our fake identities," he said after a while. I nuzzled against his shoulder, loving the feel of his shirt and his warmth against my face.

"What's that?"

"I get to stay in here with you. Married couples usually don't sleep apart." That cheered me up, though I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ever since you and me got together, all the guys around here have been such perverts, including you." He just chuckled and pulled my head back against him. I felt really sleepy all of a sudden and yawned.

"You should get some sleep," he muttered against my head. Well, I wasn't going to be changing my clothes anymore, unless I decided to put on whatever nightclothes Nudge had for me. I nodded and laid back while he got up to turn off the light.

I jumped when he came back to the bed and slid in, then just wiggled closer to him. This whole acting thing was really wearing off on me. It didn't seem so weird that I was acting all girly by snuggling up with Fang. After all, husbands and wives were supposed to do that kind of thing. I fell asleep listening to him breathe and his heart beating.


	52. Chapter 52

I opened my eyes, still in Fang's arms and looked around in surprise. Light was streaming through the windows and I felt super well-rested. Either we'd only slept for an hour or two, or we had slept through the night. With how awake I was now, I was thinking the second one. I sat up some just as Fang stretched next to me. I looked back at him.

"It's morning," I said. He smiled and curled over on his side, putting an arm over my stomach.

"Yep. Good morning," he sighed, smiling.

"Why didn't someone wake us up for dinner last night?" He pointed at the door then buried his face in my side again. I looked and saw the door was locked.

"It's locked? When did that happen?"

"When I turned off the light. I didn't want anybody to come in and bug us," he answered. I punched his arm and rolled my eyes. Sneaky, pervert boy.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Now I'm really hungry since I missed dinner, and we're probably gonna get chewed out by Mom and Jeb."

"Not probably. We're GONNA get chewed out," he replied. I punched his arm again and turned so my legs hung over the edge of the bed and I was sitting all the way up. The skin on my stomach burned and I gasped in surprise. Fang jack-knifed behind me.

"What is it?" he asked. I pulled up my shirt some and looked at my stomach. It was covered in scrapes and bruises. I thought back over the past few days and remembered when I had to climb through the vent and drag the others up as well. All of our stomachs had ached from that. I groaned.

"Nothing. My bruises are just starting to yell at me," I said and pulled my shirt back down. I got up and grabbed one of the outfits hanging in the closet.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You go downstairs and deal with them first. Maybe by the time I get downstairs they'll be done yelling," I ordered. Fang laughed as I unlocked the door and left. This was my first real shower since I'd taken one to get all of the blood off me, so I decided to take inventory of my cuts and bruises.

There was the stuff on my stomach from the vent, marks on my wrists and ankles from the manacles (I was surprised Mom's book club hadn't noticed them), bruises on my arms from the super-buff guys (something else the book club should've noticed), a large lump on the back of my head and bruises in the shape of hand prints around my neck (really this book club seemed to pay absolutely no attention at all) from when Alexia had attacked me, bloody, torn knuckles from fighting the trees, two more lumps on the top of my head (one from Iggy hitting me on the head with a lamp twice and the other from when Ella threw me during our fight and I landed on my head), and bruises and cuts everywhere else from when I accidentally warped everywhere in the living room. Most of it was well on it's way to heeling, but JEEZ!

I made sure to clean out all the cuts and to be gentle on the bruises, then I got out and got dressed in another achingly girly outfit. My last step off the bottom stair put me straight in the middle of a yelling match between Mom and Jeb. They weren't fighting. They were just yelling at Fang and trying to be heard over each other. As soon as I came downstairs they turned on me.

"Maximum Ride! How DARE you sleep in a bed with Fang! He's a BOY. And you're a GIRL. And-"

"We've told you about this before! What do we have to do to get you to listen to us?"

I held up my hands and shouted, "ENOUGH!" They both quieted and I sighed in relief. They were LOUD.

"Me and Fang aren't gonna do anything you would be upset about. We're just sleeping. That's it. It's NATURAL for a husband and wife to sleep together and if you get a random night visit or we get someone in here at night looking for us, it'd put up giant red flags if we slept apart even though we're SUPPOSEDLY married and have three kids. It's just to keep up our act. And SPEAKING of which, you guys need to stop screaming our real names. I know your house is in the middle of the woods, but someone could be coming to visit and outside listening in on us. From now on, we're on a round the clock act, okay?"

"But-" Jeb started to retort. Mom stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, honey. They're old enough to sleep together. Like she said, they already have three kids," Mom said, giving him a significant look. He sighed and nodded.

"All right, Sonya. I guess I just miss Mel being my little girl," he said and pulled me into a side arm hug.

I felt like gagging, but replied, "Oh, Daddy. I'll always be your little girl." He smiled and it felt for a minute like he was taking it as if he was Jeb and I was his experimented on daughter instead of as our act. I stepped away quickly and saw Fang trying to hide a laugh. Anyone else would've thought he was just looking on with love, but I knew better.

In flock-whisper, I said, "That means you have to talk more, bozo." He smiled.

"Don't you know anything?" he whispered back, "Husbands are KNOWN for their neanderthal-like grunting." I rolled my eyes and headed towards the kitchen where I could smell delicious breakfast-y food cooking. Yum.


	53. Chapter 53

For the next two weeks, we did basically what we'd been doing except in our costumes and fake names. Mike figured that since I was supposed to be military, it was all right if we practiced our fighting skills. After all an overprotective military mom isn't going to let her kids go around unskilled and unprotected.

We also started buying furniture for the new, smallish house Mike had bought using the fake internet money and filling it up so that Alexia and her family could move in there and we could keep up the act. It was kind of annoying because Max kept making little complaining innuendos about how he was going to miss living with me. Ugh. He also kept working on his sad, mysterious look since he was supposed to be a grieving father from out of town. Around the end of the second week, we got police knocking on our door.

I answered, quickly adjusting the swirly, yellow skirt and checking to see if I had any leaves in my hair from my very recent fight with Ella (I didn't fight with the boys when I was wearing skirts. When I WASN'T wearing skirts, I had to wear dress pant or slacks. Double ugh). Two police in their uniform stood outside, wearing serious expressions. I felt fear slice through my chest. Oh no. Were we caught?  
"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, adopted my girly, high-pitched voice.

"Ma'am, are you Melanie Parker?" Yikes!

"Um... Yes, sir. Is there a problem?"

"We need to speak to you and your husband," the main guy said.

"What about?" No WAY was I letting them in until I knew what this was about.

"Mrs. Parker, you're children aren't enrolled in school, are they?" he asked. I breathed out a mental sigh of relief. I knew this would be coming.

"Oh. Well, come on in," I said holding, the door wider and starting towards the living room, "No, officers. They're all home-schooled by my parents. We move around too much for me to feel right about putting them in a public school. Sit." I waved at the couches. "I'll go find Nick, and I'll be right back." They sat down and I went off to find Fang and the papers Mike had printed out when I asked him too. They were pretty much the paperwork for home-schooling, that were again totally faked. I found Fang up in the bombs room with Gazzy and Iggy, checking out their latest experiment.

"Hey, guys," I said, "You gotta get out now. Some police are here wondering why you aren't in school. They wanna talk to us, Fang."

"All of us?" Gazzy asked.

"No, but it wouldn't be good if I called for you and you didn't come because you can't hear me in here." He sighed and they all trooped out behind me. I took Fang's hand and walked back to the living room, stopping in Mike's room to grab the papers.

"Nick, this is Officer..."

"Joshua, and this is Officer B."

"Officer B?" I asked. The other guy shrugged.

"Nickname," he grunted. I let go of Fang's hand as he sat down, and I gave them the papers.

"See? Everything's in order," I stated. Joshua studied them and shook his head in what seemed to be amazement.

"These are REALLY good. Who's your tech guy?" he asked. I felt my face fall.

"Tech guy? What do you mean really good?"

"These are fakes. I wouldn't even be able to tell if I didn't already know who you are." I stood up and backed off, with Fang following me.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked, hoping they were talking about something ENTIRELY different from the fact that we were really a bunch of bird kids playing house to hide from the evil scientists.

"Maximum Ride, age: approximately sixteen, first of six avian/human experiments at the Death Valley, California School laboratory." Okay, so he really was talking about the fact that we were really a bunch of bird kids playing house.

"OUT AND UP!!!" I screamed, making sure my voice reached the entire house. It was a new drill we'd practiced. Everywhere, bird kids would be grabbing humans, running or jumping out of the house and taking to the skies. I heard the sound of them running and wings quickly extending to their greatest width.

"NO! NO! MAX WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Joshua (if that was even really his name) shouted back.

"Yeah right, OFFICER," I scoffed and moved forward, foot already flying for a spinning kick. "B" caught my foot, dragged me close so that I hoped on one leg and wrapped his arms around me, trapping my arms in his grip. Darnit! When Fang came close to try to free me, B re-gripped me with one arm, grabbed Fang's flying fist, and flipped it so that Fang flipped and landed hard on his back. Then he put one giant foot and Fang's chest and put his free arm around me again.

"Thank you, B," Joshua said.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked, glaring. He winced and I felt like smirking. Ha!

"We're here to HELP, Max. We're not with Sono or the School. We're their new security team." Huh?

"That kinda IS with Sono there, Joshy boy." I was quickly plotting how to get both me and Fang out of there with the minimum number of injuries, but man this "B" guy sure was strong, and that's ME saying that. Joshua guy seemed frustrated.

"No. This is coming out really bad. We're GOOD guys pretending to be BAD guys to help YOU guys against Sono."

"But what if you're BAD guys pretending to be GOOD guys pretending to be BAD guys to help US guys against SONO guys so you can bring US guys to the SONO guys who are actually really BAD guys. Then US guys would be in REAL big trouble." Even Fang looked confused. Actually, I kinda was too. But that didn't matter since Big B loosened up his grip some in his confusion. I tried extremely hard not to wiggle at all so he wouldn't notice and maybe loosen up some more, enough that I could get us out.

"But we're not," Josh eventually said. "We've got people back at Sono in Alaska messing them up and setting them back by months and even years."

"Only in Alaska?" I asked, "Well, prove that you're not bad guys."

"You can't prove a negative."  
"Well you should've thought of that before you came in here dressed as police. We have bad experience with police."

"I know that," he sighed, then moved up to me, pulling up his shirt sleeve, "Here, look. Does this prove that we're good guys." I looked at his arm carefully, then my mouth fell open. It was a tattoo... of my FACE! Above it said CSM and below it said Max all in really fancy font and my face was in technicolor.

When I got my mouth working again, I said, "R-r-return. Um, RETURN!" I heard the sound of the flock returning, then the house thundered as they streamed into the living room. They all picked up defensive stances immediately.

"Max?" Omen asked.

"It's all right, Omen. They're friends... I think. Or just really messed up Sono workers." Josh and B sighed out together, then B let me go. I stepped away from him and let Fang get to his feet on his own. He'd have a fit later if I helped him up now.

"So, what do you want?" I asked. They surely didn't come here just for nothing.


	54. the flock's fake identities

**Max-** Melanie Parker, 31

**Fang-** Nick Parker, Max's husband, 32

**Nudge-** Talia Kristen-Marie Parker, Max and Fang's adopted daughter, 13

**Gazzy**- Thomas (Tom) Parker, Max and Fang's son, 10

**Angel-** Angela Denise Parker, Max and Fang's daughter, 8

**Mike-** Mike Parker, Fang's adopted brother, 26

**Iggy**- Joseph Parker, Fang's adopted brother, 18

**Omen-** Oscar (O) Smith, Max's brother, 29

**Valencia Martinez**- Sonya Marizetti, Max's mom, 53

**Jeb-** Thomas Smith, Max's dad, 52

**Alexia-** Alessa Marizetti, Max's aunt, Valencia's sister, 49

**Jeff-** John Williams, Max's uncle, Alexia's husband, 53

**Maximilian-** Tony Williams, Max's cousin, Jeff and Alexia's son, 24

**Josie-** Josie Williams, Max's second cousin, Maximilian's daughter, 5

**Ella-** Katie Smith, Max's sister, 22


	55. Chapter 54

"Sono's looking for you," Josh said after we'd all settled down and sat on the various couches throughout the living room. All except me of course. I was pacing.

"We knew that much," I scoffed.

"No, I mean they're looking for your fake ID's. The file that Jeff and Louis ran on you guys was found in the building and they're beginning to think it's you. They haven't made the full connection yet since our tech guy is working on making a new set of ID's and placing them in the copy, but he's not as good as yours is, so I don't know if that'll hold. Maybe your guy can make up a new thing since there's no sound bites and every time someone said one of your fake names, they weren't facing the cameras. I know you have more people now and that's why it's different, but you probably shouldn't change it after this." I paced faster, thinking.

"Right now, they're running through the security tapes again to see if the couple that came a week earlier looks like you guys. Your disguises are good enough that you should be fine. It's just your backgrounds that are messed up." I noticed Nudge freezing when Josh spoke again.

"What, Nudge?" I asked, feeling the usual tightening of shoulders and throat meaning I was getting scared and tensed.

"Are they rerunning the tapes through a different device than they were filmed on?" she asked.

"No. There's settings and buttons where they can rewind and play through a certain part or even look up a time on the filming machine so they're using that."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mike asked. Nudge nodded and started biting her nails. Nudge biting her recently perfectly manicured nails was making me way nervous.

"What?" I screeched, getting frustrated. What were they talking about? Mike explained.

"We had Omen and Total set up a wire leading to the device, using facial recognition to delete our images as soon as the cameras saw us, but we never had them undo the wire. There wasn't enough time. If they rerun the tapes, they'll see Jeff and Louis talking to you and taking care of you, but they won't see you. When that happens, they'll figure out how the program works and that the couple are the same as the flock." We were all quiet for a while as we contemplated that.

Finally, I said, "We need to fly to the other house in Tennessee and start setting it up quick. Mike hurry up and make up fake ID's with different names and the other address, in case they decide to call up our backgrounds after reading it." Mike ran off to do what I'd told him to do. Good boy.

"Those coming with us, pack whatever you need and make sure you leave space for food. Boys, you know I hate it when you carry bombs around, but it might help with setting up the scene and I don't wanna be caught empty handed so pack some, SAFELY! Jeb, I need any throwing knives you have. Now that I have the skill, I want to be armed. Mom, can you pack some food that'll last us a while?" Everyone else rushed off to do what I told them, and I started thinking about how many days it would take us to fly there.

"The fake 'fake ID's' should let us keep our current fake ID'S and we can print out two copies for you to take back, one on paper a few months old, and another that looks brand new like you just printed it out-"

"Can you find a way to put Sono's stationary on it?"

"MIKE?" I called. I knew he was only a few rooms away.

"On it!" I nodded at Josh and he started pacing too. The living room was getting dangerous with both of us pacing. B watched us with a strange mix of amusement and seriousness.

"Can you stall them for a few days until we can get out there and trash the house?"

"I can try, but they're getting antsy. I've got my people covering for our absence, but that's not gonna last long and if they found out about it, then they really wouldn't trust us, especially after what happened with the last security team."

"Well, try."

"Of course."

"I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something. Food, supplies, fake-fake ID's, printouts, bombs, knives..." I said, narrowly avoiding running into Joshua.

"How 'bout where the humans are going?" boy Max asked.

"You would ask that," I accused.

"And how are we to explain our absence?" Omen added. Those two, Jeff, Alexia, Josie, Ella, and Fang were still standing in the living room besides me, Josh, and B.

"Um..." I thought of our who was who in our real fake identities. "If we bought a couple more houses using fake internet money... no, unless Mike can set up a date at least ten years back..."

"Can do!" Mike yelled. I jumped and stopped pacing.

"Okay. Well, then we're all just going back home. Ella can be the daughter that still lives at home which is why she stays. Then that opens up the way if we ever need to come back for just a little while. Max, you, Alexia, and Josie will have to move into the new house we bought here and.. Mike! Can you set up a traveling paper trail back to our homes?"

"Anything else, Max?" he asked sweetly. If he was nearby, I either would've patted his head and said "good, human" or whacked him with my wing.

"Thank you!" I called instead. Our plan relied mostly on Mike's awesome computer skills, but I think that he liked having so many productive things to do instead of randomly hacking into government computer systems.

"So I have to stay here?" boy Max whined. I ground my teeth.

"Yes."

"But-"

"But, nothing. The only reason we're letting you and your family be part of our group is because, as you said, it's not safe anywhere else. And you!" I yelled, rounding on Fang, "I thought I told everybody that was coming to pack supplies." He shrugged and sent me a look that said "didn't apply to me".

"Oh, yes it does. Move it." He raised his eyebrow. "What about you?" it said.

"I'm about to come. I'm still planning." He left and I turned back to the group.

"Well, I guess my chances have been blown from the beginning. I'm gonna go pack my stuff so we can move into the other house. Come on, Josie." Alexia nodded at me and the three of them went. Mike came out of whatever room he was in, carrying two folders.

"Here you go. This is the old copy, and here's the new. Don't mix them up. I put them in different colored folders to help." Josh took them, looked through with impressed eyes and handed them to B. Then B slipped them into his coat. Very secret spy-like.

"Is everything else done?" I asked.

"Almost. Still waiting on the house buying to come through. I made sure to get places way out in the country so there's no neighbors to say you never lived there. Also, how were you planning on having the kids 'home schooled' by your mom if everybody lives in different states?"

"Um... can they be home schooled by email or snail mail from a distance when we're not here visiting?"

"Okay. That means I'll have to set up email addresses that they'll have to remember and do some kind of memory thing again with the dates." His eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"Perfect," and because I was feeling bad about using all his skills even if he liked doing it, I added, "What would I do without you?" He beamed and took off back to his laptop.

"Is that all you guys need?" I asked Josh and B. They nodded and each of them shook my hand.

"Good luck, Max. We'll keep in touch." Then they left. VERY Men In Black-esque.

This whole mess is what I get for taking everybody to what was SUPPOSED to be Mom, Jeb, and Ella's hideout. Hopefully this new plan worked because if not, we were leaving the humans without any genetically altered protection should Sono wise up and come here instead. You can imagine my stress levels shooting off the charts and, oh wait, there they go past Pluto.


	56. Chapter 55

Within an hour, the flock was packed and Mike had almost finished everything we'd assigned him to do. Nudge had to help him with something or other about halfway through, so she'd started complaining about not having enough time to pack all her disguise stuff. We were just waiting on Nudge to finish packing and Mike to finalize everything.

"Please, please, please?"

"No, Total. Akila can NOT come with us," I said, gritting my teeth. All it took was the thought of more Sono fighting to get them going at me again. I wonder if Tylenol works on bird kids. Not like I haven't had plenty of reason to take some. I'd just never had any on hand.

"Oh, my heart is breaking, no- CRUMBLING into pieces like so many dew drop tears." I swear, he's just as bad as Nudge, but with fancier words. I loved them all though.

"We're already carrying Mike. Akila's too heavy for us to take them both. You wouldn't want us to drop her, would you?" Total sighed and flopped down on the floor.

"Fine. My heart will be shriveling inside, but I see the reason to leave her here. She'll be safer."

"You could stay here too," I offered.

"I told you before. It is my honor to help my flock." I smiled and looked at Fang who was quirking his lips. Neanderthal.

"We have a problem," Mike said. I looked up and around, immediately on guard, my wings spreading on instinct.

"Where?" He looked at me and laughed. Grr.

"Computer problem. It looks like we're actually going to have to fly in the planes to our houses."

"Why?" I folded my wings back up.

"I can't get them to confirm that we arrived and checked in, at ANY airport. It can only be done by the workers there." I growled and started pacing.

"That means we have to split up. How would we get back together in Tennessee?"

"I could rearrange the houses so anybody that can't fly can get there easier. So they'd be closer-"

"No. I don't want anyone anywhere NEAR the fake house. We'll just have to fly there after we land."

"What about me?" Mike asked, "My 'house' is in Seattle. Iggy's with me, but I'm too heavy for him to carry all the way to Tennessee by himself. I could get a bus, but..."

"You'll just have to stay here. We can get in touch through the untraceable cell phones you got us."

"What about the chips? And Omen?" Nudge came in with only ONE backpack. I stared at her suspiciously.

"You didn't set off the detectors before, did you?" Jeb asked.

"Well, no. I'm just making sure we're thinking of everything." I caught Nudge's eye and winked at her. Nudge beamed and walked over to Mike and his laptop.

"Finished," Mike said, "Let's go." Mom and Jeb drove us to the airport (for whatever reason they had two GIANT vans) and Mike briefed us all on who we were and who we were going with.

"Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, you're going to LA." I heard gasps from the female and dog portion of my group (not including me) and groaned.

"Iggy you're with me to Seattle. And Omen you're by yourself in DC. You have the longest flight, but you're the closest, so you need to sit tight in your fake house until everybody gets there. How long should that take, Max?"

"About three, three and a half days for each of our groups, unless I warp."

"Can you make it in two?"

"I won't even have to warp the whole time."

"Good." Then he went on about our identities to make sure we all had them memorized. I was most worried about Iggy flying there on his own. I didn't like leaving any of my flock alone, let alone in air while going to potential danger and especially one that was blind two years ago.

"How will Iggy get there in time?" I asked.

"Fly up and get him first," Mike suggested, "Or meet him somewhere."

"I'll be fine, Max," Iggy assured, "I'll wait with Mike until you come and get me. That way we won't miss each other in the skies." I smiled and we arrived at the airport. Since we'd already been through it all before, we spent most of the time having "tearful" good byes for the benefit of anyone watching (and, I gotta confess, for our benefit as well). When I got to boy Max, I just shook his hand.

"What's this formality? I'm your cousin," he said. I sighed and hugged him, making it look like a real cousin hug, while really trying to end it quickly. I wasn't going to encourage him. I'd already halfway encouraged Omen by kissing him when he had a knife to my throat. Do NOT tell Max that or I wake up one morning to find a knife to my throat and Max's puckered lips. Ugh. Creepy image.

While we were hugging he whispered, "Look, would you be more comfortable if I get flirting with you all the time?"

"Thanks, but no. It's nicer knowing how you feel than having an idea, but not really knowing. Then I'm not as edgy." He laughed and pulled away, grabbing Josie's hand and putting on the mysterious grieving man face. I finished saying good bye to everybody, took Fang and Angel's hands and walked with the rest to the boarding area. We eventually got on the plane and with every mile further away we got from everybody, the more freaked out I got. I really hope this wasn't a bad idea.


	57. Chapter 56

**IGGY'S POV**

Believe it or not, guys, I was freaking out, almost as much as Max usually did (but not how much she's probably freaking out now because that's just a level of freaking out beyond even awesome bird kid capacity). I didn't mind flying on my own or hanging out with Mike for a while, but nothing EVER went right when we split up. The last time, Max and the girls had ended up in England by themselves fighting the School with only a depressed Ari for help. If we hadn't shown up when we had, the School would still be going strong and at least the girls would be captured.

It helped though that the flight attendant was H-O-T. And she kept looking my way. I know I'm only sixteen and all, but she didn't know that. Actually I was supposed to be eighteen, but she looked young enough for it. Plus that meant she wouldn't be too much older.

"I've already called her," Mike mumbled. I jumped and looked at him. I'd been so busy checking out the flight attendant I hadn't noticed his breathing change. He'd been asleep a few minutes ago.

"When'd you do that?" I scowled.

"When she asked us what we wanted to drink."

"I didn't hear you."

"That's cause I mouthed it."

"Doesn't count." He grinned and put out a fist.

"Battle you for it." Thus ensued a long and nail biting game of rock paper scissors. The little word-not-publishable won. Figures.

**SAM'S POV**

Dad was behind me, whisper-shouting directions and covering up our trail. He seemed to have recovered from his shock of me giving the whole operation away. He insisted on giving me dating advice as we walked though.

"Sam, you can't date a girl's clone, especially if you like that girl. And you CERTAINLY don't tell her that you're dating her clone."

"I know, Dad," I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was lucky she hadn't sent me to the hospital and not just because Sono could find me there.

"I'm just sayin-"

"Get down!" I ducked and rolled into some bushes immediately, making sure Dad did the same. A few seconds later an airplane passed over us and moved on. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Anything, absolutely ANYTHING could belong to Sono, have Sono cameras or be accessible to Sono's people. We waited another minute before getting up and moving on.

"And if you hadn't told her about Dos, she might've let us stay with them or at least put them in their fake identities so we wouldn't be dodging every commercial airplane that comes by."

"Dad, will you stop nagging me? I know. I screwed up! But we're out here now on our own."

"That's right, son. We're out here now. On our own. And that means we DON'T SHOUT. I trained you better than this." I sighed and we kept going with Dad talking when he thought we were safe and me straining my now super sense for any trace of other human life. This S-U-C-K-E-D.


	58. Chapter 57

**JEB'S POV**

I pulled up to the house, gears turning as usual. I was the flock's headquarters and I had to make sure all their plans went according to plan. It helped that everyone else had been subdued since we left the airport and therefore quiet. We got out, closing the car doors behind us, and went our separate ways in the house.

I headed to my study to pace and wait for a call. The soonest from Max and them would be in two or three hours depending on how long it took them to get to their fake house. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, pacing back and forth. I know it was gonna be a long pace, but until she called I had nothing else to do. And, of course, I worried.

"Jeb?" I looked up to see Alexia's son peeking around my door.

"Yes?"

"Mom told me to let you know we're leaving. We have to make our house look lived in and she didn't want you guys to start wondering where we were."

"Okay. Thank you. Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah?" I frowned at him, thinking of how he'd hugged Max at the airport.

"I'll ask you not to flirt with my daughter. Fang, Sam, and Omen are bad enough. She has other things to focus on than boys." She had a world to save after all.

"No offense, Jeb, but she's not your daughter when all you did was donate some sperm. Later." He left and I fumed. These _children_. They had no idea what they were talking about. _I_ was the one that saved Max and her flock dozens of times. I'd raised them from embryos until teen-hood and again when she finally let me return. Max was my daughter in EVERY sense of the word, right down to the similar personality traits and the blow out fights we had. She was MINE... and why hadn't she called yet?


	59. Chapter 58

**BOY MAX'S POV**

Darn whiteocoats always thinking they belong in their genetically mutated family. Ha! Like Max was even going for me or any of the others, besides Fang. She was too loyal for that.

"Mom, I told him. We can leave now." She nodded and I went over to where Josie lay sleeping on one of the many living room couches. We'd already discussed who should carry her out to the car and who should drive. I won out on both. Hey, don't look at me like that. I know I've only been sixteen for a couple of months, but I've known how to drive since I was eight. And it made more sense for me to drive since Mom and Jeff were supposed to be the elderly couple and I was their caring, depressed son.

I picked her up gently and started out while Mom went to the kitchen to tell Jeff we were leaving. When we got outside, the bright light woke Josie up. She looked up at me, blinking her eyes sleepily.

"Ma- I mean, Daddy, where are we going?" It took forEVER to get Josie to call me Dad.

"Home, sweetheart." Her eyes lit up and I felt bad immediately.

"You mean home home? Like in Spain?" I looked around to make sure no one heard her, but then that could be where I moved from after my "wife" died. After all I was a Spaniard.

"No, Josie. I'm sorry." She frowned and buried her head in my chest until I set her in the car. She kept glaring away from me as I did her seat belt and wiped the remnants of a jelly doughnut she'd eaten at the airport off her face. When Mom and Jeff came out, they got in, Mom in the back Jeff in the passenger seat without discussing it. I bet they'd figured it out in the house.

**ANGEL'S POV**

Airplanes used to be scary, then when we did first class that one time, it was really fun, but now I'm just bored. I was glad we were finally off. If it weren't for all the people in the airport, I would've been happier, but their thoughts were so loud and repetitive.

_Flight canceled_

_Where's terminal six?_

_Oh no! I've lost Tommy!_

_Mommy?_

Bad word, _my flight's canceled._

_Terminal nine. Terminal nine._ I shook my head and grabbed Gazzy's hand. He always helped me when I needed to block out thoughts. I think it had to do with us being real blood siblings.

_You okay?_ He asked.

_Yeah. Just a lotta people._ He smiled, held my hand tighter and we took off after Total who'd slipped through Nudge's hands as she opened his kennel. In her thoughts I heard her laughing and thinking about how we looked like a regular family with a runaway dog. So it was planned.


	60. Chapter 59

I groaned and chased after Nudge who was chasing Total across the airport parking lot, calling back at Fang, "Nick, watch the others!"

"Toto! Come back here!" Nudge yelled. I think I felt my heart stop when three cars had to screech to a stop to avoid hitting her.

"Talia! Toto!" Nudge eventually caught up to him and and scooped him up. She was acting relieved that she'd caught him, but I could see that evil glint. She was amused! I breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped out of the way of any cars. I reached them and thought, Now what would a mom do here? Huh. Exactly what I would do. Sometimes I was amazed by how easy it was to slip into the mother of three persona.

"Talia Kristen-Marie Parker! Don't you EVER do that to me again! Do you know how many cars nearly hit you?"

"Sorry, Mom. He jumped out of the kennel before I could get a leash on him." I sighed and hugged her.

"You are SO dead," I whispered. She giggled as I pulled away and took Total and his leash from her, making sure to clip it on before I let him go. Troublemakers. Attention-getters. I kept grumbling as we walked back to the others. I saw Fang doing his lip quirk at me and scowled.

"Lets get going," I flock-whispered. They nodded and Fang slipped his arm around my waist, holding Angel in his other arm.

"Come on, guys," he called. Nudge and Gazzy moved in front of us so we could see them and we walked to the long term parking lot. Mike had bought a car, had someone drive it to the airport here and moved all the dates back to appropriate times as far as records go. The only holes in all of our secret identities were the people: the ones in our neighborhoods that had never seen us even though we were supposed to have lived there for years, the drivers that brought our cars to the airports and all of the people Mike had bought houses, cars, and furniture from.

I couldn't decide between a laugh, a scowl, or a nod of approval when one of the company's drivers pulled up in a slightly more than well-used minivan. I started to reach for the keys, but Fang charged forward, passed Angel to me, and grabbed the keys before I could even respond.

"I'm driving," he said, grinning, "I don't want our kids to die in a car crash." I sighed and started packing the kids in the backseats, then got in the passenger side.

Although the van was old, it had a brand new GPS system with our house already programmed in. It took us about half an hour to get there and less than ten seconds to find the right key on the keys they'd given us at the airport. Nudge and Gazzy rushed forward while Angel stayed with us. She was our solution to the people problem. Hey! I promise! I'll talk to her about her scary mind control right after she finishes convincing all the neighbors that we've been living there for years. It's only temporary.

Once inside, we could only look around in awe. The house was beautiful. We came in directly to a set of steps and a doorway on either side, one leading to the living room, the other to the dining room. I reached around for lights and turned all three of the switches that I found on. They lit up both rooms and the hallway. I played around until I figured out which one was which and left the living room on.

"All done," Angel said cheerfully and went off after her "siblings" to explore the house. I could check it out later, but first I had to call Mom and Jeb to let them know we'd made it. They were our control tower.

I nodded at Fang to let him know he could explore too if he wanted. He went off upstairs like he was listening, but I knew he was either going to do a lookout or so he could eavesdrop. As if this conversation was going to be interesting. It was just a check in.

"Max?" I frowned when Jeb answered.

"Hi, Jeb. We made it. Safe and sound and nobody the wiser. Angel's already planted memories in the neighbors.

"Good. I'll let Valencia know. Are you guys ready to head out?"

"Just about everybody's getting a feel for the house."

"What about Nudge? Is she setting up an automatic light system?" Um...

"Nudge! Lights!" I called.

"On it!"

"Keep in mind that house isn't soundproof," Jeb scolded, "People can hear you guys if you yell, even inside."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep up our fake selves. I got it. We'll be heading out soon as Nudge is done."

"Good. Call us all again when you get to Mike's and then Omen's."

"Jeez. I know. You're acting like you're concerned or something." It was quiet on the line. Hmm... Did he hang up on me? He would. Crazy, back-stabbing, whitecoat hanging up on me. I almost hit the off button, then I heard him speaking.

"Of course I'm concerned. You're my daughter. I've been pacing ever since we got back from the airport. That's what you do when you're worried, right? Well, you got it from me... Max?" I hung up and set the phone in it's cradle. Why were my eyes wet? He was nothing to cry about anymore.

**i know it's been forever and my posts have been slow lately, but i've been stopped up with writer's block :-( it's kinda over now, but i still probably won't be posting for about three weeks because i'll be gone at my dad's house. i'm super excited about that, but i feel awful about what all's been going on with my crazy postings. hopefully i'm over my hump and i can write while i'm there then come back with all sorts of good stuff, but we'll see. anyhow, you guys are AWESOME! :-D i love the reviews (they've slagged recently, but i understand) and i'm still addicted so think you can keep it up? later potaters :-)**


	61. Chapter 60

I wiped the water (I refuse to call it tears) out of my eyes and went to find Nudge.

"Talia! Honey, get off the computer. We just got home!" I passed Fang on my way upstairs and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bad sound barrier." He nodded and kept on walking. Hopefully the rest of the flock would take my cue.

"Aww! Five more minutes, Mom." I sighed, both relieved she was playing along and frustrated it was taking so long. I guess I was just used to Mike's speediness.

"Mooo-oooom!" Nudge whined. Now what?

_Hehe._

_Angel, what did you do?_

_That wasn't a nice thought, Max._ she giggled again and I growled.

"Angela!" I yelled. She'd told Nudge my last thought. I heard Gazzy laughing somewhere in the house and sighed. Sometimes it seemed like these kids were out to get me. Whoa, wait a minute. Even my thoughts were starting to sound like a middle-aged mom. I needed a fight, stat. And not the kind between normal family members. I have to get out of here.

"Okay, Mom. I'm off now," Nudge said, just as I found her bedroom, "It took so long because I was adding our voices to the randomizer. Gazzy put speakers everywhere because it would be suspicious if we never yelled. So there." She stuck her tongue out at me. The others slowly came in Nudge's fake bedroom and piled up on her bed. Just a few more things to cover.

"What's going on with the mail?" I asked. "I know we'll get some.

"Well, the bills are paid online with the Max Ride card and fake money," Nudge offered. She was still sitting in the computer chair, and I was pacing in the middle of the room.

"And for the rest, I've installed something Iggy and I like to call the Sortastic 3611. It sorts your mail for you and recycles what you don't want." I raised my eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Has anyone found a high exit with little outside view?"

"There's a window in my room," Angel said, "It faces the back yard and with your warp and how far away we are from the other houses, they'll just think a big wind went through."

"Great. Let's go," I ordered. Angel led the way to her room, and I trailed behind them, looking around as I went. Did Mike hire a super interior decorator? They would've had four or five hours at best to do this house. But, then again, those Home Improvement guys destroy, build, AND decorate an entire house in only a week. Angel's room was full of sickening pink and lace. There were tons of stuffed animals and... Angel's drawings?

"How did these get here?" I asked.

"Mike sent them to the decorator, same day delivery," Nudge explained, "Some of my clothing designs are here too. And pictures of us like at Mom's house." Okay, I was impressed. Now, time to go.

"Everyone grab on. Total did his super-dog jump into my arms and the others gripped my legs or arms. If they weren't my flock, this would make me feel claustrophobic.

"Alley-oop," I said and took off. In only a few minutes, we were outside of LA, heading North to Seattle.

Once we reached a rural area, I slowed and let the others fly on their own. Iggy's plane wouldn't be landing for at least another hour, and probably another one would be required just to get to the house. By the time we got there, he would've had a chance to call in to Jeb and get settled in.

"Max!" Fang called. I looked over at him, then ahead of us when he nodded in that direction. A huge storm cloud was gathering, wider than we could see. How did I miss that?

The others looked too and stopped their game of tag. The cloud was too big to go around and, as I looked up, too high to go over. We kept flying until we passed under it, and got drenched. Spluttering, I called everyone closer.

"We're gonna warp." They nodded and latched onto me. Total had the worst trouble fighting the wind with his little wings. As soon as they had a tight grip, I took off... and screamed. I screeched to a stop, feeling like I'd been trying to go invisible again. The others let go of me and caught themselves mid fall. They had cuts streaming blood mixed with rain.

"What the hell?" I yelped, looking around for an explanation. The wind was whipping my hair into the cuts on my face, making them sting more.

"The speed," Fang offered, "Like a tornado." Caveman. But I understood. A tornado can drive a straw through a tree. Warp speed in a rainstorm apparently wasn't that much of a difference. Total yipped as thunder roared around us, almost immediately followed by a flash of lightning.

"Wow," Gazzy breathed. That's it. We're landing.

"Touch down, kids," I yelled. They nodded and followed me to land in a forest.

"Lets see if we can get out of the rain," Fang said.

"Hey. A whole sentence," I teased. He glared and quirked his lips, then started walking north. I grinned at the others and followed behind them as they followed Fang. I may be playful, but that's just to keep spirits up. We had serious work to do and a schedule to keep.

**I've received a review saying that if my posts were more regular, i'd have more readers and i truly appreciate that advice, but the problem is i get writer's block and the most recent LARGE time gap happened because first i had writer's block, then the internet was down, then it was up again and i posted, then i went to my dad's for a month right after that and now i'm back and i'm SO sorry for all the irregular posting i do, but that's how it is, you know? i get writer's block, homework, bad internet, dad visiting, business, and VERY early onsets of Alzheimers in which i completely forget to post. also, if for whatever reason i'm not posting for a while, check out the website: www . max - dan - wiz . com without the spaces. i'm under username: goingcrazy and i usually explain what all's going on as far as posting on that website more than on this one and if i'm gone i can actually PREPOST on that website so the next chapter you're looking for could already be up there.  
**

**now that that's outta the way, i have news for you guys... I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT! yahooooooo! isn't that awesome? i love it because i have ideas all the way from now until the end of the threequel and into a quarquel (that is if you guys would be willing to read a fourth one. i know this one kinda dragged on a bit) anyhow, you're gonna love it and hate it and you might be a little mad at me and if you DO want me to stop at the end of the threequel, then it won't have a cliffhanger, but if you want me to continue, then it would be a hugemongously LARGE cliffhanger for which all of you will probably hunt me down and force me to write :-D anyhow, i'm back and i have the next chapter and a half written so i'll TRY my very hardest to remember to post Tuesday because we have an inspection on Monday so we gotta super clean the house between now and then. REVIEW PLEASE? i missed you guys :-D **


	62. Chapter 61

**Sam's POV**

As I looked on Dos's hideout, I felt a sigh of relief. No one could find us here. And my girl was inside.

"This is it?" Dad asked doubtfully.

"Yep. Hideout, sweet hideout. There's someone I'd like you to meet." I went to the door and knocked our secret knock. Dos opened it up immediately and fell in my arms. I sighed and breathed her in. Max had it all wrong.

Dos had started out being Max 2 to me, but the longer I was with her, the more Dos came out. She liked her hair longer, she could cook, and she was way more girly than Max could ever be. _Dos_ was my girl now.

"Dad, this is Dos. Dos, my dad, Louis." The shook hands and we moved into the cabin, shutting the door behind us. We were safe.

**Iggy's POV**

We landed in Seattle, Mike getting the flight attendant's number as we left. Oh well. I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways. We caught a taxi to the house. Fortunately, the driver accepted credit cards. I'm pretty sure we were _destroying _the economy with all this fake money.

As soon as we got in the house, Mike started setting up his computers and I called Jeb.

"Dude, we're here," I said when he picked up on the first ring. Guy must've been standing right by the phone.

"Good, Max is on her way with everybody. If they're flying normally, they should be there in half an hour."

"Awesome. We're just setting up here. I'll let you know when we're heading to DC."

"Thank you. I hate to ask, but you're not going to yell at me too, right?"

"Max?" I asked. He sighed.

"Dude, you left us. We thought you were dead, then you chased us down with your mutated son. No wonder she's mad. We're all starting to get over it, but Max is Max. You gotta give her itme."

"Thank you, Iggy. Call when they get there."

"Sure thing, Jeb." We hung up and I went to check on Mike.

"Jeb said it's be about half an hour. There a TV here?"

"Four. All plasma flat screens."

"Awesome." So we waited. The half an hour came and went. At an hour, I started to worry. At two, I called Max's cell phone.

"Mike, she's not answering."

"Try the others." I quickly dialed in all of their numbers. Every one told me they were out of service. The phone rang in the middle of my third call to Max.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you guys left yet? And why can't I get a hold of Max or any of the others?" Jeb.

"I don't know. They're not here yet. I've been calling too."

"Where could they be?" Jeb asked.

"I don't know," I repeated, thinking, "but I'm gonna go find out. Anything could've happened. I'll check their house for clues."

"God, I hope they're okay," Jeb mumbled.

I ignored it and said, "I'll call you when I get there."

"Be quick." I hung up and grabbed my backpack.

"Mike, you heard. I'll call you too."

"Be safe, man," he replied. We knocked fists and I went outside (we had acres of wood around us) and leaped into the air, snapping out my wings. This was another of millions of time I was glad for my sight.

**Max's POV**

"This rain is _ruining_ our disguises," Nudge whined, "I'll have to redo them and I'm running out of hairspray . And we've been walking for days."

"It's only been an hour or two," Angel corrected.

"Hairspray's bad," Fang offered. I smiled, watching my flock ahead of me, then squinted up at the sky. No end of clouds in sight.

"Hey, look!" Gazzy yelled. I looked at him then where we was pointing. It was a cabin, the windows glowing yellow. Maybe they have a land line. Our cell phones were a bust (no service in a rainstorm). Even if there wasn't, it would still be shelter. With our nifty, somewhat melted disguises, we could act like a family lost on their camping trip. I walked into the middle of our group.

"Everyone, we got caught in the rain on a hike and our camp's half a day away. Um... the scratches happened when we tried to hide under a thorn bush and it broke. Got it?"

"Yeah, Mom," Gazzy sighed, grinning at me. I smiled back and headed towards the cabin. I let Fang knock while Nudge slipped a sweater on Total to hid his wings, and I grabbed Angel's hand. After a few minutes, he knocked again.

"Why aren't they answering?" Gazzy whispered.

"I don't know," I replied. "Angel, what do you hear?"

"Fang, watch out!" Angel screamed just as a blur flung the door open and crashed into him. They hit the mud hard and the blur started pounding on Fang.

I leaped forward and pulled him (I think it was a him) off, not before Fang got a good punch in, and threw him away from us. The guy got up and came at me, fists flying. I blocked and Fang grabbed him from behind, pinning him against a tree. Our attacker had a wolfish face and yellow eyes. An Eraser. But the only Eraser left that I knew of was...

"Sam?"


	63. Chapter 62

**i'm super sorry about the wait but school's getting ready to start and i've got summer homework that came up only a week ago and i may not have a ride to one of my classes so it's pretty hectic right now. my tentative deadline for the next part is by the end of this weekend (school starts wednesday so that gives me some time to get to work) anyhow, hope you like it and also review please? it's been awhile since i've had any good reviews here or good comments on the other one. all my readers went away which i know is kinda my fault because i keep going away, but that doesn't mean i don't like me some comments/reviews. :-) so please? you guys INSPIRE me. :-)**

"Max? Fang? How-"

"Why'd you attack us?" Fang growled. I heard a grunt behind me and lunged at the person on top of Angel. Who would attack an eight-year old? I found myself pinning myself against the cabin.

"Max 2?"

"I'm Dos, now. Will you let me go?" I backed off and stepped back when Louis came out. Fang was still holding Sam against the tree. At least Sam wasn't fighting anymore.

"Fang, let him go," I sighed.

"He's wolfy."

"Sam, morph back please." He glared at Fang and I sighed again. The testosterone was strangling. Sam finally changed back and Fang let him go. Sam had the beginnings of a black eye and Fang had a busted lip.

"How did you find us?" Louis asked. I went to check on Angel as I answered.

"The rain put us down and we've been walking for an hour or two. We just saw the cabin while we were looking for shelter. Angel, are you all right?"

"Yeah. She stopped when she saw it was me." She had a bloodied nose and hand print bruises on her arms. I'd already beat my clone up once, and I wasn't afraid to do it again.

"This was supposed to be a top secret hideout. Even Sono couldn't find it," Ma-I mean _Dos_ said."

"What can I say? We're better than Sono," I replied. "Do you guys have a phone that works?"

"Who would we call?" she asked.

"Ghostbusters!" I looked down at Gazzy and Angel giggled.

"I thought that was 'who you gonna call'," Nudge said.

I shrugged and nodded at the door. "Can we come in?"

"Why should we when you wouldn't let us stay with you back in Arizona?" Sam snarled. Yeesh. He needs a chill pill. Fang growled back and I sighed.

"Just until the storm passes. We don't even have to talk or look at each other. Especially you two." Sam opened his mouth to respond.

"We can be hospitable, Sam. They did help us get out of there and took us to their home, not knowing what side we were on," Louis said, cutting off whatever Sam was going to say. I smiled at him and Louis held the door open. Sam took Dos's hand and went in, all of us following behind them. At least Louis was sensible.  
The cabin was cozy: one room unless you counted the bathroom, an old-fashioned pot-bellied stove in the middle with glowing coals in it and a chimney rising up through the roof, making it warm, a bed and against a wall, a folded up cot. There wasn't anywhere to sit except for the bed and a couple of stools in front of the stove. There were a few lamps around on short little tables, which probably caused the glow we saw through the windows. There was one on every wall. Good for night duty, bad for privacy.

"Pop a squat anywhere," Max T-Dos said, waving her arm around as both her and Sam sat on the edge of the bed. The others sat on the floor, pulled out the cot, or sat on the stools. Fang and I continued standing.

His grip on my hand squeezed to almost excruciating when Dos nuzzled Sam's neck. I looked up at him and wiggled my hand, raising my eyebrows.

He loosened his grip some and flock-whispered in my ear, "She looks just like you, with longer hair."

"Yeeeesssss, and?" He glared at me, then them, then let go of me and went to lean against a wall with his arms crossed. Boys. He was JEALOUS! At least I think that's what it was. His poor screwed-up boy mind and teenage hormones were going crazy watching Sam kiss a girl that looked just like me, to the point of them confusing us several times.

Unfortunately, as Sam was an Eraser, he heard Fang and pulled Ma-Dos up to his mouth, really laying one on her. I was only half surprised when she pulled back and slapped him. She was my clone after all.

"Don't kiss me to rile them up,"she said, angrily and scooted away from him. Fang chuckled. In front of company! Sam scowled.

"I thought you said we wouldn't even have to look at each other," he growled.

"You started it," I replied. It was quiet again while the storm raged on around us. A particularly loud thunder boom sent Dos squeaking into Sam's arms. Clones.

"So, what have you guys been up to since we last fought?" Dos asked. Sam frowned at her, but didn't let go.

"Lots," Gazzy answered, and went on describing our adventures. I walked to a different wall than Fang was at and leaned on it sideways, peeking through that window and listening to the kids explain what all had been happening for however long it had been since we'd last seen Dos.

That took an hour or two. By the time they finished I'd slid to the floor and leaned back against it, Louis had finished unpacking his and Sam's backpacks, and the storm had quieted down. We could probably fly in it now, but the kids would probably moan at me, especially since Louis enticed them with s'mores as soon as they finished the story.

"I'm gonna go see if we have service," I said to no one in particular, "Save me some s'mores." Angel and Nudge giggled and nodded. I glared at Gazzy until he nodded too and I went outside. Two hours gone. No wonder Dos and Sam had chosen that hideout. It seemed like time flew there, even with our frenemies. I held all five of our cell phones up one at a time, blocking them from the rain, and groaned each time. Still no service.

"We have a signal blocking tower." I jumped and turned around. It was Dos.

"What? What for?"

"So no cameras can see us. We kept it super small though. They won't notice one little speck missing on the entire face of the Earth. If you go a couple more feet, that should be the end of the signal-block. I walked forward until she told me I was past it and grinned at the phones. All of them had signal. Only a bar or two each, but still. It was something. Iggy and Mike must have been freaking out by now. We were supposed to be there over three hours ago. I hit Iggy's number on my phone and waited until he picked up.

"Max?" I sighed out in relief. He was okay.


	64. Chapter 63

**hiya everybody, so i feel awesome because i got comments on the other site but none here. you guys are SLACKING. :-) so... review, please?**

**Iggy's POV**

It took about two and a half hours for me to get to their house, how fast I was going. I even passed through some rain and an hour and a half before it. I thought maybe that was what had delayed them, but it was barely a sprinkle. They wouldn't have stopped for that.

At the house, I made circles, making sure to stay out of sight of the other houses. They weren't nearly as far as the ones were from mine and Mike's house. A back upstairs window was the only one open. That must've been where they flew out. I tucked my wings and dived through the window, quickly opening them on the inside to stop and land on my feet. The room was pink, lacy, and tossed all over the place. I didn't know if it was from them taking off or a fight. I searched the rest of the house, smiling when I saw the Sortastic 3611. The lights would randomly turn off or on, to indicate a person walking through the house, and the TV turned on when I walked into the room and I let them. I didn't know if my turning a light on or off would mess up the system. And it was almost dark enough for lights to be needed.

"Where are they?" I mumbled and pulled out my cell phone to call Jeb. Halfway through telling him what I found, the phone beeped. I looked at it and saw Max's number.

"H-hold on, Jeb. Max is calling me on the other line."

"Well, answer her!" he yelled. I pushed the green button.

"Max?" I just heard a sigh.

"Max, is that you? Where is everybody? Are you all right? I'm at your house."

"Of course it's me. They're all inside-" I heard some muffled talking and Max was back on the phone.

"Inside where? What's going on?"

"I can't say on the phone. But they're fine. I'm fine. And what are you doing there? We were supposed to meet you at your house."

"You never showed up. I flew over here to see where you were. What happened?" And why couldn't she tell us where she was on the phone? These were untraceable. Mike apparently had to go through a lotta work to make sure he got the best.

"We got caught in the rain," she answered.

"You're kidding, right? I went through that storm. It was barely drizzling."

"Now. You must've passed right over us. Before it was so bad, we could barely fly or hear each other. We almost got zapped by lightning."

"So, now what?" I asked. It was quiet for a few moments, while I went to the fridge in their house, looking for something to eat. Flying really fast for over two hours was like flying normally for six. I needed calorie intake.

"Remember that cave Fang and Nudge stayed in when we all got separated? With the hawks?"

"Yeah."  
"Meet there, then we can warp the rest of the way to Omen's house. I don't think his plane's landed yet, so we should be good for another couple of hours."

"Okay. I'm gonna eat something first."

"That's fine. The kids are eating s'mores, last I knew. They'll probably want more here in a minute."

"See you at the cave," I said, mumbling around some bread.

"Be careful, Iggy. I don't like you being alone."  
"I'm not blind anymore, Max."

"I know, but I'm Maximum Ride, world-class worrywart and you, though you deny it, are one of my kids." I scoffed, smiling and we hung up. They were safe... somewhere. I could relax.

"Iggy? Iggy, what happened?" I jumped and looked at my phone, realizing Jeb was still on the other line. Oops.

**Boy Max's POV**

"Max is okay. There was just a storm." I sighed into the phone. Everyone had panicked when Iggy called to tall us Max hadn't shown up.

"A storm?" I asked Jeb.

"It was too dangerous for them to fly in and blocked their phone signal."

"What's happening now?"

"They're meeting at a cave they stayed in once and going on to Omen's house."

"Good. I'll talk to you later." We hung up. This was nerve-racking! One little storm and suddenly everything became a huge mass of worry and confusion. I went to my room and grabbed a duffel bag. I was going to join them in DC. That way I would know if everybody's all right.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and looked at my door. Mom.

"Mom! I-I'm packing."

"Why?"

"I'm going to DC. To help Max and them."

"Maximil-"

"Mom, it's Max. And they might need my help. I know Tae Kwon Do."

"And Max beat you," she replied.

"When she was expecting me."

"Ma-"

"I'm going," I interrupted, gritting my teeth. She couldn't stop me. Mom studied me, and I stood up straighter, feeling my jaw tighten.

"Then I'm coming too," she said.

"What about Josie? You can't leave her. It's only a disguise mission. I'll be fine."

"Then we'll bring Josie with us. I won't risk my children being kidnapped again." She seemed even more determined than I was to go. I could see why though.

"Mom-"

"Please, Maxim-Max." I nodded. Mom never begged.

"Go get Josie ready."


	65. Chapter 64

**Omen's POV**

The ride on the plane was uninteresting. The woman in the seat next to me was very inquisitive. Until she went along with my story, I thought she was with Sono. Then I realized she was only flirting. Scowling as I got off the plane, I thought: _Omega the First would have known that she was flirting and probably would have flirted back._ He was designed for blending in after all. I was designed for killing, or at least, I currently was. If someone were to put in a different command, my body and thought processes would automatically change to what would be best for my mission.

The house Mike had bought was small: one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The basics for a human. It was also remote on top of a hill several miles away from any other houses. All I had to do was wait.

I picked up the house phone and dialed Jeb's house number. Sono could check phone records and if they suspected us, we would not be found out through records.

"Hello? Omen?"

"Jeb." He sighed.

"Max and the others will be there in three or four hours unless they stop for food."

"I thought they would be here an hour after I arrived."

"A storm held them up. Just hang tight until they get there and hopefully we won't have any more mishaps."

"Mishaps? Does that not mean an unfortunate incident?"

"Yes. And it's an unfortunate incident that there was a very large rainstorm that was too dangerous for the flock to fly in and put out their phone signals."

"I understand now." Sometimes it takes an explanation for me to understand what humans mean when they use a word in a way that it is usually not. For example, Bad.

"Good. So just wait and they'll be there. Call me on the cell phones when they get there."

"I will."

"Bye, Omen. And be careful."

"I will," I repeated. "Goodbye." I settled the phone gently onto the cradle and sat down. While I waited, I turned off all forward functions and settled into manufactured sleep. After two hours I woke up, fully charged from the sun coming in from the western window in front of me. Any attempts at sleep now would be unsuccessful.

I believe the emotion I felt as I wandered through the house, was boredom. I considered possibilities of what to do while I waited for the others, and the only option that seemed remotely interesting was to begin the setting up of the house in Tennessee.

I wrote a quick note and stuck it to the refrigerator reading: _Gone to set up the stage. Be back soon._ The flock would understand and anyone else would think I was part of the stage crew in a play.

It was a surprisingly quick run south to Tennessee. It only took an hour. The house had everything mine did except for a three extra bedrooms and a fold out couch instead of a regular one. I immediately began setting the house up to look like we'd been living in it. I pulled out the couch, set up blankets and pillows, ruffled the made beds, pulled out some food and set it out, even going so far as slicing some cheese and mixing a bowl of eggs. It would be as if we had woken up and found out about our location being revealed in the midst of making breakfast.

As I did all of this, I made sure to change my fingerprints to each of the flock, placing my hands where they would have had they lived here. Then I made a bit more of a mess, as if someone had packed up quickly, not caring where things fell.

When I was satisfied with the mess, I stopped to admire my work. Rarely I made art. As a robot currently set at destroy, even if that was not my current command, I was not very creative unless it would help me to destroy.

Something very small and very painful hit my side. I whirled to face whoever had shot at me, only to be shocked, freezing my movements. A taser! I had moved enough to see my attacker. It was Dr. Blake. He seemed fully healed except for a noticeable limp in his right leg.

"Hello, Omega 2.0," he said, grinning.

"It... i-is... Omen," I replied, forcing the words out of my locked jaw. He frowned and turned up the setting. My body spasmed and sounds of pain escaped my mouth instead of words. That was all right. Soon the taser's batteries would die and I could attack.

Joshua and B walked in behind him, looking anywhere but at me. When Mr. Blake glanced back at him, they met his gaze alertly. It was not their fault he came early. Or perhaps it was, but not because they told him our plans.

"What were you doing here?" Dr. Blake asked. When I did not answer, he turned the power down enough that I could talk.

"Following Maximum Ride so that I might kill her. It is my programming. Alexia Marquez gave me my assignment."

"Liar," he said, coldly, "You are with the flock now. Don't try to trick us." I yelped as he turned the taser back to full power for a few seconds.

"Nudge, the technical one, hacked into your system and found plans of you coming here. We left quickly, but we had to know if you were leaving us the house or not. It is not easy to get a whole house to ourselves" He studied me while Joshua and B moved around the living room, inspecting my constructed scene. I hoped the flock would not arrive any time soon.

"Let's go then. Maybe he'll tell us where the flock is if we torture him," Dr. Blake said, "Move, _Omen_." He jerked the taser so that I walked in front of him and turned the power up slightly. I turned on my room sensors and watched as Joshua wrote a note to the flock. He straightened out the bed coverings on the fold-out couch after Dr. Blake and I left the house to a cleanliness similar to that in hotels. Then he stuck the note under the pillow. The flock would notice the only neat spot in the house when they arrived.


	66. Chapter 65

Iggy met us at the cave where we had a short lunch. Fang ate quickly and went to play with the hawks. Apparently some of the ones he met the first time were still here. I allowed thirty minutes for resting and then we took off, me holding onto everybody as I warped. We didn't run into any more storms, for which I was thankful and it only took us about five or six hours to get to Omen's house.

"Omen?" I called as we went inside. It was a nice house with plenty of airspace between it and any other houses. Nudge began exploring and she came back shaking her head.

"He's not here. He left a note though. I think it's code because it's talking about stages and stuff and he's not in a play or a band or anything, is he? Cause that would be cool-"

"No he's not, Nudge," I said, gently interrupting her rant. "Can I have the note?" She handed a piece of notebook paper to me and I read it quickly. If I understood it right, he'd already gone off to the other fake house. That hasty robot.

"Kay, guys. He's not here!" I called. The flock returned to me with worried faces. Aww. They'd finally accepted Omen into the group. I smiled and returned my mind to the task at hand.

"Where'd he go?" Iggy asked.

"On to Tennessee. He must've gotten bored or something. Let's move out." We stepped outside and they all moved forward to grab onto me. I loved my guys but I was gonna have to devise a harness or something like what ice skaters wear for lifts (Don't give me that look. I watch so I can learn fighting moves) so I didn't have to worry about them tearing my clothes off. Of course, THEN I'd feel like a pack mule or something.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and I took off. It only took an hour to get to the other house. We had to be extra careful with landing because while there was some distance between houses here, there was still a risk of being seen. The yard was fenced in so that helped. I just had to warp almost until we hit the ground then stop. The kids looked a little green when our feet were flat on the ground.

"Ugh. Don't do that again," Angel groaned. I rolled my eyes and strolled up to the house. I didn't like that the door was hanging open, but maybe Omen had set it up like that.

We moved in quietly, knowing that Sono could already be here, but the house was empty like Omen's. The only difference is, this one was a mess, all except for the pull-out couch that was out and made really, really neatly.

"There's probably something in it," Gazzy offered. I approached, remembering the pizza bomb and started peeling off the covers. Underneath the pillows was another lined piece of paper. _The company found out about the bad deal. They say the name's still yours but the robot's theirs. _I dropped the note and whirled around.

"He's not here," I stated, already heading for the door.

"Where?" Fang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sono's got him," I answered. Total hopped up on the bed and read the note out loud.

"Max, are you sure? That could be anything," Iggy asked. I nodded.

"The other note was coded too."

"Then we have to go get him," Angel said, her voice not even wavering. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, kiddies."

"I'm not a kid," Nudge scowled. But they all followed me outside again and we took off into warp immediately. I aimed northwest, straight towards Alaska.

I may be hiding it for my flock, but truly? I was mad as hell. HOW many times were big scientist corporations going to take people close to me before they realized I would kick their butts from here to next week to get them back?

**Mike's POV**

The plane landed in Tennessee about two hours after the flock was supposed to land in DC. Josie was fast asleep after being amazed by the plane. Mom kept telling me that it was nothing compared to being carried inside a tent full of experiments by Max, but me and Josie had been passed out. Wasn't much we could do about that.

I lifted her up into my arms and her head fell on my shoulder. Mom helped me grab my duffel bag, and she grabbed hers and Josie's. I would've carried all the bags and let Mom carry Josie, but with my whole fake persona, it didn't seem right for me to let the only thing left in my life besides my mom away from me.

At the airport, we'd decided to just go on ahead to Tennessee and see what we could do about the house. If we'd stopped in DC, they would've made us stay there. We took a taxi to a house that was somewhat remote, but still pretty close to other houses. It was nice, and HUGE. We muscled our way through the door what with all our luggage and froze in the door.

The place was already a mess with things all over the floor. About the only neat thing was the pull out couch, which just didn't have anything on it, except for a note.

"The flock's been here already," Mom said, moving straight for the stripped bed. I set down my duffel bag and eased Josie up higher on my hip. She stayed asleep the whole cab ride and airport procedure.

Mom picked up the note, reading it quickly. I walked over to her and read it over her shoulder. It was coded but I understood and so did Mom. They'd captured Omen. I wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing, but Max at least would think so. It was good they hadn't found out our secret identities, but still. Omen had info, _and_ he was an all right dude.

"We have to go after him," I stated.

"But what about Josie? This is a rescue mission now, not disguise."

"Mom-"

"We've had this discussion before, Max. I won't lose my kids again."

"Mom, I just want to help." She frowned at me for a long time and Josie began mumbling in her sleep.

"All right. Let's go. But I know I'll hate myself forever if either of you gets hurt," she sighed, then came over and hugged us tight. Josie woke up and looked at both of us fearfully.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Your brother's just being a meathead."

"Oh." Josie paused a moment then giggled and wiggled, wanting to be let down. I did and slung my duffel over my back, taking Josie's hand in mine. Mom called a different company than the one we'd used to get here on her cell phone and it arrived within ten minutes. They took us back to the airport and we were buying another ticket to Alaska. Luckily there was one leaving in a few hours. It helped my conscious feel better knowing we were using some old fake identities Mom used when we were little instead of the ones Mike had assigned everybody. We weren't compromising the others.

Once on the plane, I settled down and let myself fall asleep. I was going to need the rest where we were going.


	67. Chapter 66

As the air grew colder and the towns sparse, we went lower and lower until we just brushed over the tree tops. I knew exactly the way to the town we'd stayed in before and I planned on stopping there first to grab a hotel room and make our plans. Unfortunately, the Sono guys had different plans for us.

We landed behind the airport and walked around like we'd just come out of the bathroom there. Of course, I'd completely forgotten the cold temperatures, so all of us were shivering and people were sending us strange looks.

"Can we get some coats p-p-please?" Gazzy said, teeth chattering. I nodded and we stopped and bought some winter wear using the Max Ride card. The airport provided snowmobile drivers (like taxi drivers, only more Alaskan). We split up between two. We absolutely had to make it look like we were regular travelers if we didn't want Sono suspicious.

I however became suspicious when the snowmobile drivers veered off the course and started heading in a completely different direction.

"Isn't the town that way?" I yelled, pointing the way we'd been going.

"No, it's this way," he yelled back. Now, folks, you know I'm two percent bird and that meant I knew which way was which. I looked over at Fang who was on the other snowmobile and he was frowning too. This wasn't right.

"I have a compass here with me and it says that's the right way," I tried again.

"There's a magnetic field up here. Messes up compasses." Yeah right.

"UP AND AWAY!" I screamed and tried to take off myself, only to realize, my wings were tied down tight by my two sweaters and coat. Same for the others. Crap.

The guy set the machine on cruise control and turned around, fists already flying. Double crap. I ducked and dodged every thing he sent my way while Gazzy and Angel gripped the snowmobile which had started swerving as the driver bumped the handles. It took everything I had to keep my footing and the guy seemed fine.

"Coats off!" I yelled, but we were veering away from the other snowmobile due to the fight going on over there.

"Who do you work with?" I asked, almost falling off when his fist connected with my shoulder. While I was down, his hand came down again, this time with a shot in his hand. The needle slipped into my neck and warm liquid burned through my blood stream. I was out in less than a minute, long enough to see him do the same to the kids and take control of the wheel again. Need i say it? I will. Triple crap.

**Josh's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Why didn't the flock get there faster? I know we'd given them a few days but still. Now we had Omen captive and I knew they would come to save him. They're like that. Me and the rest of my crew were on probation for suspicion of something or another. I think Dr. Blake knew.

Luka hung up the security phone and looked at me, pale as a ghost. We'd been called for our "trial".

"Get the others," I said quietly. Luka nodded and went to grab B, Cynthia, and Tony. I grabbed my gun and hooked it into the holster at the small of my back. I had another one on my hip and a knife in each combat boot. The one at my back was just painful to sit with. I watched the cameras and waited until Luka had sent two out of three to the office before I went.

I ended up arriving second and stood to the far left of the line. As each person arrived the stood in the line, elbow to elbow, arms held behind our backs in order of rank.

"You're all here. Good," Dr. Blake said, limping over to Tony who was last in the line. He was our squint. Blake studied him then lifted a gun out of his white lab coat, but the muzzle to Tony's forehead and pulled the trigger. Cynthia was the only one that jumped and she started crying. I'd taught the boys to only react to a gunshot in a way that would save your life. Even though I felt that bullet in my heart as Tony fell, instantly dead, I kept still, eyes forward. Several janitors moved to clean him up as soon as he hit the ground.

"I take it we didn't pass probation?" I asked.

"You told the flock we were coming," he said, calmly, moving to Cynthia next and lifting the gun. She was sobbing and shaking, but keeping her position. I was proud of her for that at least.

"May I have your evidence before you gun us all down?"

"The background was a fake. A good one, but a fake. We change the watermark on our paper everyday. The paper you used is from a week ago and you supposedly ran the background again yesterday." Stupid!

"Also, I saw Mr. B's tattoo. How... sickening." He smiled and let his hand fall to his side.

"I won't kill you all though," he continued.

"What about Tony?"

"I just didn't like him." No wonder the flock hated these guys. We all looked as one of the lesser scientists ran in, his lab coat flying.

"Dr. Blake! We got word from our men at the airport. They have the flock sedated and are on their way here." I could just SEE the evilness glinting in Blake's eyes.

"Wonderful. When they arrive, bind their hands, feet and wings then bring them here. You four will see how we deal with those who cross Sono. The School was nothing compared to us, despite what you and the flock thinks." A new set of guards, ten of them, walked with one on either side of us and one each in front and back of our line. They were smart enough to keep their hands off of us, but they were ready to grab us if they needed to.

We stood around for about thirty minutes. Finally, there was some commotion down the hall and a line of people showed up, two people for each bird kid and one for Total. The people holding the feet let go and moved around to help hold them up. One of the whitecoats came up with an intern carrying a try of needles.

He went to each one, youngest to oldest and gave them a shot. Slowly they began to wake up and Max was the last. She blinked groggily a few times then looked around, her eyes widening. It only took a few seconds for shocked face to turn angry.

"Hello, Maximum. I'm glad you're awake," Dr. Blake said, smiling. Creep.


	68. Chapter 67

"Hello, Maximum. I'm glad you're awake," Dr. Blake said, grinning at me. Creep. I snarled, then remembered my manners.

"Why? Do ya have some mess or other somewhere for me to clean up? Maybe all the flyboys over in whatever ocean it was?"

"The Aegean Sea, Nudge offered.

"Thank you, Nudge." I flashed a smile at her, then redirected my attention on Dr. Blake. Wow, that made me dizzy.

"So, how long do these sedatives last?" I asked. He grinned wider and I had to repress a shudder. Like I said, Creep.

"Half an hour of unconsciousness and another half an hour of reduced senses and reflexes. You may also feel a bit dizzy for a while." No kidding. I was being held up by two buff men with my arms, legs and wings tied and I still felt like falling over.

He started walking slowly down the line of us with, I noticed, a small limp. Ha. Who rocks at throwing knives? I do. Anyhow, back to the satanic whitecoat. While his back was turned, I took a quick inventory of the room. Along all the walls, were computers and work spaces filled with numbers and pictures and words I didn't understand. Once Dr. Blake had gone past Nudge, I nodded at her then at the screens. She blinked twice and began squinting at them. I guess the room was spinning for her too still.

On the wall to our left, a few feet away from the computers, stood a line of three men and a women being held by... ten other large, buff guys. I guess Sono decided buff was the new trustworthy. I recognized Joshua and B of the four being held. Dr. Blake spun around to walk back my way, catching my attention again.

"Ah, yes. More captives. You all probably know each other."

"Meh. Two of them. Who are they new guys?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you keep escaping and I'm beginning to think that wings were another mistake on the School's part. You experiments keep _escaping_ because of them. Therefore, I'm going to have them clipped. Maybe that'll keep you grounded for a while." I felt my jaw drop and had to struggle to make it close again.

Any one worth their salt knows it's pure torture to remove the power of flight from free birds. We were free bird _kids_, so we didn't forget that we could fly a few months later. Our feathers took a longer time to grow back. No flying? I didn't know how I could handle it. On top of being trapped in Alaska with a bunch of sadistic whitecoats? We had to get out of here and fast.

"C-clip our wings?" Gazzy stuttered.

"Precisely. Doctors? Can you come in here please?" The same man I'd seen walking away with a tray of empty needles when I woke up, came back in, this time with a younger, newer-looking whitecoat carrying a pair of clippers. You could tell they were new by that constantly-shocked/scared look on their face.

As soon as I saw the guy come in, I started struggling, but with the sedative still at work and my body bound and held by giant guys I could do little more than wiggle. When the crazy whitecoat came to me first, the guards shoved me face first into the ground and untied my left wing.

"What's the point of mixing birds and humans if they can't fly?" I asked, talking quickly. "Wasn't the point to make angels? Gods?"

"That was the School's goal. Not ours," Dr. Blake replied. I flapped my wing the best I could, but the new whitecoat grabbed my wing at a pressure point, making movement painful and stretched my wing out to it's fullest, having to pull it to the side instead of straight up so they could reach.

"This is WRONG!" I yelled. "More wrong than anything you OR the School has ever done. You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can. And I am." I fought some more, but found the whole thing hopeless. Unless my head was flat on the ground with my eyes closed, I felt like I was going to fall over, even though I was already on the ground. They had three guys holding me down and the flock was just as bad as me.

I was Maximum Ride. I didn't loose hope. I didn't give up. I didn't let the bad guys dominate me, but when I heard the first snip, I dropped my head to the ground and hid my face from the others. They wouldn't be able to be strong if I couldn't, and tears definitely don't say strong.

"Don't worry, Max," Dr. Blake said, in what he probably thought was a soothing voice. "We'll treat you better than the School did. Three meals a day, more rest days between experiments, and extra large kennels for all of you." Creep. Jerk. Pain-in-the-butt _WHITECOAT_!

I was finally mad enough to maybe do something, but they'd already finished with me and were moving on to Fang. I could see the despair in his face, even if no one else could. The same way he'd seen the hopelessness in me, even though I'd been trying my best to hide it.

They forced him to ground without any hassle and started snipped. I couldn't let them do this to my family!


	69. Chapter 68

**sorry for the wait everybody, but i put a TEN comment limit over on the official website where i also post and they didn't put enough, but you guys saved them with a review and tons of favoriting and alerting :-D so you guys are the reason this part is out (kinda. i did count only for two comment/reviews on here out of ten) i'm not doing a comment limit again anytime soon, but the point was to see if ten people even read anymore and apparently they don't. however i do have plans for this story now and i intend to continue with them. they will lead into a quarquel IF you are willing to read a quarquel. if not, i'll write a different set of chapters to end this one and be done. so? what's your vote? i might actually start writing somewhat regularly now (fingers crossed) since school's started and that means more of a scheduled routine for me and less endless days that get all jumbled up :-D so... review please? i love reviews. they're like my drug or something :-D**

**Boy Max's POV**

It wasn't until we landed in Alaska that I realized we'd forgotten how cold it was up there. As soon as we landed, the cold hit us like a ton of bricks. Josie squealed in protest and leaped into my arms, burying her face in my neck (she'd woken up during the wait between our connection).

"Stupid," Mom muttered and started walking straight for an airport clothing store. I let Josie pick out her things, grabbed some for us and put them on immediately, tearing off the tags in front of the cashier so they could ring us up.

"You know, you guys are the second family we've had in here today that forgot Alaska's cold," the guy said, grinning at our shivers. He seemed fine in two layers of sweaters and no mittens or hat. But of course, we were inside, where it was slightly warmer. Mom and I shared a look.

"Was it a big family? With a dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I pulled out the credit card Mike faked for us, then the one Mom made ages ago and slid Mom's fake one across the counter to pay.

"Family reunion. I forget who decided it should be in Alaska, but they're an idiot, whoever it was." He laughed and gave me the receipt.

"Where's the nearest hotel here in..." I gave a, what I hope, wasn't a noticeable pause and read the logo on some cups behind him, "Prudhoe Bay?" I'd ordered the tickets, but that didn't mean I remembered the name of the town.

"More like the only hotel," he joked, "There are some snowmobile drivers that way that will take you into town."

When we gave him a funny look, he added, "They're like taxi drivers down south." Mom and I smiled, then we all went back outside. We followed his directions to the other side of the small airport and found a line of snowmobiles.

I helped Mom and Josie onto one, knowing I was supposed to look like the caring son and father and got on with them. Mom asked for the hotel and we were off, snow spitting in our faces as we flew over it.

After about ten minutes, the driver slowed and cruised through a small town consisting of maybe twenty houses, several souvenir shops, a grocery store, a supplies store, and the hotel. Luckily the guy had a slider on his snowmobile that took the credit card.

At the check in, I asked, "Has a large family with a dog checked in yet? They would've been here a few months ago?"

"I remember them. No, they haven't checked in. Are they back already?" the woman said, busy wiping down tables once I had the key card. The hotel also served as a restaurant. Where were they? Had they gone straight to Sono's building?

"Apparently they loved it here. They chose it for our family reunion," I said, repeating the story. I nodded at Mom to take Josie upstairs and gave her the key as I kept talking.

"That's strange. I remember the parents got lost out in the snow," she said, pausing in her work.

"Yeah, they told us about that. They were saved by... a factory?" That was what Max had told everybody, right?

"Yeah. They make the souvenirs out there I think. They're still giving tours even though tourist season is almost over if you all were planning on going."

"That would be great. Could you give me the information for that?"

"Sure." She wrote it down on a slip of paper in one of the restaurant's checkbooks and handed it to me.

"Great. Thanks."

"How exactly are you related to them?" she asked. Was she asking out of curiosity or suspicion? I tensed slightly, but answered.

"I'm the mom's cousin. Our moms are sisters," I said, waiting to see if she believed me or not.

"That's nice. And who are the two with you?"

"That's my mom and my daughter." Man, I was glad I had studied up on our fake identities a lot. The answers came smoothly.

"Daughter? Where's her mother?" the woman asked. And now I realized where this was going.

I put on my slightly tortured, mysterious man face and said, "She died in a car crash a few months ago. That's why my cousin and her family left so quickly."

"Oh, you poor baby," she cooed, touching my arm and giving me a sympathetic smile, "How's your daughter taking it?"

"I don't think she's really understood it yet."

"I noticed she seemed pretty cheerful." I gave a weak smile and ducked my head. Hey, don't blame me. She was... _attractive _to put it appropriately and young. She was probably wasting away in this frozen wasteland.

"I get off in maybe an hour. Maybe I could find a way to cheer you up," she offered, smiling, her hand still on my arm. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go figure out where everyone else is. According to the people at the airport they've already landed."

"Okay then," she sighed and I went up to the room. I knocked twice fast, twice slow and the door opened immediately.

"What took you so long?" Mom hissed, trying to yell without being heard by anyone else. She looked WAY on edge.

"I was getting information. Max and the gang haven't checked in, but they might've gone on to Sono without checking in." We would've done the same if we didn't need somewhere safe to leave Josie until after rescuing Omen.

"Did you figure out where that was?" she asked, sitting down at the little round table by the window. Josie was laying on one of the twin beds watching TV. I sat in the other chair at the table.

"I have a phone number and hours," I offered. Mom frowned.

"I don't think Sono will be accepting tours with Omen being captured."

"They did when they had me and Josie." Mom shuddered and looked over at Josie who was giggling at some show or other. I was surprised they had cable up here.

"I still don't like this, Max," she whispered. "Maybe we should just go back to Arizona and wait for them to get back."

"Mom, what if they don't come back? What if it turns out they needed our help and we were right here and we left?" She frowned again. I was determined to go help, but she was my mom and I realized I was really messing with her nerves. Mom used to be so cold before we got kidnapped, always gone, always working and leaving us with nannies. The most we saw of her was when a nanny couldn't come or when Sono demanded that she bring us so they could test us for experiment compatibility. She must've had a wake up call when we were kidnapped.

"All right," she sighed. I smiled and picked up the phone to call down to room service. It was the same woman that I'd talked to earlier. While I asked her to call a snowmobile for us, Mom lay down next to Josie and held her, paying more attention to Josie than to the show they were watching.

"Can I call you mommy now?" Josie whispered.

"Only right here in this room," Mom answered.

"Yay! Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Mom pulled me into the snuggle fest and we hung out until the woman, Izzie, called up to let us know the snowmobile was here. Maybe I was getting a wake up call about how much Mom loved us. I hoped everything went well at the "factory".


	70. Chapter 69

I choked back a sob when they finished with Fang's right wing and moved to the left. This was impossible! I looked around for an escape and so I wouldn't have to watch. Fang was hiding his face the same way I had, so I gave him the privacy. I was glad I had looked away though, because I saw a familiar face popping up behind one of the work stations.

He put a finger over his lips and ducked down again, and I worked to make my face look less hopeful. If Dr. Psycho saw me, he'd start trying to figure out what it was about. A second later all of our hands, wings and feet were untied, with our hair whipping around from a sudden gust of wind. Another second later, Dr. Blake was on the ground with Omen pinning him down. The kids looked at their hands then Omen in astonishment.

"Omen!" Angel cried.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, moving on to the guards around the old security team, leaving Dr. Blake lying hog-tied on the ground. Total bit the hand of the person holding him and leaped into the air, flying. The rest of my flock followed him, except of course for me and Fang. Omen had moved too late for us. I turned to look for Josh and the others, and saw them running towards me.

"Keep moving!" Josh shouted. I looked for anyone else I particularly wanted to save, nope, nobody, then charged off.

"Josh, lead us out! Fang, B take back position with me. Iggy, up front with Josh!" They listened immediately and we kept running. Eventually my flock realized the hallways were too small for them to fly in and hit the ground in at a dead run.

"Where's Omen?" I shouted.

"Right here," the robot-boy grunted. I smiled at him and kept running until I realized we were slowing down. There was a commotion up front. Omen zipped up to help and we turned around to find more whitecoats and super buff people moving up behind. We were surrounded.

"Fang, B. I need a lift!" They both kneeled down and put their hands out for a base. I stepped up and flung myself at the coming people, snapping open my mostly-useless wings. I could still glide a little, but that was it.

I hit the group of five guards with my foot in the first one's chest. We both went down, but I caught myself, ending up standing on his chest. I spun around and kicked another one coming at me, sending him stumbling a few steps back. Fang and B got into it then, throwing punches at two of them. Which left three to me.

The one I'd been standing on gripped my ankle, while the third one came at me. The second one I'd hit was still recovering. I gave the guy coming at me a double punch then yelped when the guy gripping my foot pulled it out from under me. I fell on top of him and he gripped me in a bear hug. The two others I'd been fighting were distracted by my backup attacking them.

I tried wiggling and flipping to get out of this guy's hold, but he was so huge, it seemed impossible. I had to get to my flock and make sure they got out okay.

"Keep wiggling," my captor growled, "I like it." That made me freeze, so incredibly mad and frustrated. After a moment, he tried standing up. As soon as his balance was slightly off, I threw myself backwards, slamming him into the floor. His grip loosened both from surprise and pain, and I crawled away, making sure my foot made violent contact with a certain part of the male anatomy. He grunted and groaned, rolling over and curling up into a ball.

Fang and B had just finished with their second guys and I looked at B. He nodded and started leading the way. The flock had already gone on. I had to find them and get out of here. I had to get them home safe.

**Alexia's POV**

The snowmobile Max had called slowed as we arrived at the factory, looking around in confusion. It looked like a disturbed ant hill, people in white lab coats and black security uniforms streaming out and shouting loudly.

"You guys sure you wanna go in here?" the driver asked.

"Of course," Max nodded.

"They look kinda upset. They work with some bad chemicals. Something bad could've happened-"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Thank you," I said cutting him off with the same voice I used when the kids were in trouble. Max pulled out the old, fake credit card I'd had made and slid it through the snowmobile's mini cashier station. As soon as he was paid, the guy took off like a rocket. He hadn't even asked if he should stay to get us a ride back. Hmph.

"Mom, not now," Max complained, "We need to figure out what's going on."

"Obviously the flock is here. Nothing else makes Sono react so much," I said.

"Well, where are they?" I peered into the crowd and saw a denser portion of the chaos where I caught glimpses of wings. I pointed.

"Time to fight," he said grinning. I don't think he even realized he'd said it aloud. The worry and fear hit my gut ten times stronger than the cold had.

"Max," I called, hating how weak my voice was. He grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Mom, I will be the most careful child you've ever had, okay? We have Josie to take care of." Since when had my son grown up? Since when had he been so responsible? At least I could take comfort in my daughter being safe, two or three miles away from here.

"Let's go, then," I said, steeling myself. He beamed and ran straight into the fight. I groaned and followed him.

"Por favor, Dios, haz que mis hijos viven." _Please, God, let my children live._


	71. Chapter 70

Finally we made it out of the building and found pure chaos outside. Whitecoats and buff guys poured out of all three or four buildings and a HUGE fight was going down in the middle of the complex. I could see my flock, the others from the old security team and even... Maxie and Alexia? How did they get here?

Fang and B ran around me to help the others while I looked around, assessing the situation. We were pretty much screwed. We could hold off maybe a hundred or two robot things because we knew the one or two spots that took them out. Holding off what looked like the same number of humans was harder. Sure we could cave their ribs in and throw knives at them, but humans, like us bird kids seemed to have a certain tenacity on life. And of course the buff guys were huge. It took a lot to take them down. We had to get out of here.

**Fang's POV**

I saw the mess and jumped right in, wondering why Max was just standing around. I'm sure she had her reasons, but I was also pretty sure she had come pretty close to broken back there in that computer room.

Soon as I hit the wall of violence, three guys came at me. I ducked the first two fists flung at me and kicked the third one out of the way, bringing forward my own fist to take the third guy out. The first two whirled around to hit me again and I grabbed their shoulders, using their momentum to conk their heads together. I worked through the group until I'd located everybody we wanted to save.

After about ten knock-outs, I found myself back to back with the guy Max, fighting off a circle of guards. I guess they'd gone with numbers of skills this time for their security team. Sweat was pouring off of both of us and our breath puffed out in frozen clouds.

"How'd you get here!" I yelled.

"I flew!"

"Your imaginary wings must be tired!" He laughed dodging a hit and knocking it away before it connected with me.

"You know what'd be a really cool move?" I asked. Someone ran at him, missed and as he passed me, I kicked his bum, sending him reeling into the group in front of me.

"What?"

"The one where one of us swings the other around so they can kick everybody's heads!"

"Do you wanna swing or be swinged?"

"That is the question." Was it just me or was I still suffering from the drugs they'd shot into my system? Maybe it was just shock from having my wings clipped. I turned around, grabbed him and started spinning, tucking in what was left of my wings so they wouldn't throw us off. Maxie as my Max liked to call him pretty much stomped across their faces, knocking down the first and then the second line of guys before I had to put him down or fall over. Hey, maybe working with this guy wouldn't be so bad.

Speaking of Max, where was she?

**Max's POV**

I was in the fight again, half my attention on pummeling everyone that came at me to a pulp, and the other half on figuring out how to get out of here alive. There was just no way to get us all out. The flock would have to carry the old security team, leaving Fang and me trapped here. I would do anything I could to save everybody I could and I didn't like leaving Fang here with me. But I knew the flock would already have too much trouble carrying the old team. Surely the whitecoats had a way of getting to town.

_EEEEEEEEE!_ We all screamed and covered our ears as a very loud, screeching sound pierced our ear drums.

"Sorry about that, folks," a voice said. The fighting stopped as we all looked around to see what was going on. Dr. Psycho stood on top of one of the buildings, holding a microphone in his hand.

"All of my men, there are snowmobiles in the sheds behind the factory and we have three helicopters up here. Grab all of the flock except for Maximum Ride and Fang, grab a ride, and get out of here as quickly as you can. I've hit the self-destruct button. You have three minutes exactly." He grinned and hopped into an elevator. Well... crap.

"UP AND AWAY!" I screamed, praying the flock heard me through the sudden uproar. All my adversaries, disappeared, grabbing my kids in bear hugs. No, no no!

I sprinted towards the somewhat large group that was heading into the building, somehow with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total already in their large grasps. I had to save them. I was suddenly piled upon. It felt like I'd been tackled by an entire football team. I started screaming wordlessly.

Fang ran past, glancing at me with such worry and fear and pain, that I started sobbing. What was it about this place that kept making me cry?

He knew what was more important right now. I kept struggling, giving all eight of my captors a hard time, but they kept a good grip and got back-up. By the time a group had tackled Fang I was absolutely motionless under a pile of at least twenty guys. I could barely breathe and I could only see out of a hole between someone's arm, a face, and a leg.

The little space left just enough room for me to see my flock, tears pouring down their faces as they lifted off the buildings in the helicopters, unable to free themselves from the grips of the buff guys. It left enough room for me to see Fang staring at me and the kids with such intensity that my heart ached. My babies!

"_Nooooooooo!" Noooooooo!_ The Voice joined in the chorus and I heard Fang a second later screaming hoarsely. He wasn't crying, but just that scream lets you know how much he hurt, how much I hurt. My kids! My flock! They were gone.

After a moment, all of the men on top of us leaped up and sprinted for the sheds. I couldn't even move. I think they had broken a few ribs and maybe my leg. I hadn't even felt the breaks. I attempted standing anyway and then walking. Fang got up quickly, seemingly uninjured and rushed to my side, helping me get to the sheds. Maybe if we got a snowmobile, we could get to town and get on a plane back to Arizona. Mom and Jeb would know what to do. I had to save the flock.

When we reached the sheds, two of them, the huge double doors were flung open and all I could see were the tracks of the snowmobiles had left, kicking up snow behind them.

"Max, I'm so sorry," Fang tried, tears now slipping down his face. Fang never cried. As soon as I saw the empty shed, my tears had stopped. My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, and my life stopped. Fang let go of my arm so he could look and see if there was anyone else to save, and I collapsed hitting the ground with my knees, my body curling around my stomach and chest where I hurt so much. Fang ran back to me, dropping on his knees at my side, his hands wrapping me up in his hug. He tucked my head under his chin and we rocked in pain. My babies. Then the buildings exploded.


	72. Chapter 71 the last one

**oh my goodness, guys i'm so scared to post. you guys are gonna kill me since this is probably the worst ending ever and i don't have the beginning of the quarquel yet, but i hope you can forgive me. anyhow... happy reading**

**Boy Max's POV**

I searched everywhere for Mom, but I couldn't find her. Finally, I had to run before the buildings self-destructed. The explosion sent me and snow flying forward. I hit the ground rolling, then heard a scream. I turned back and had to dodge a piece of flaming drywall. My ears rang and I felt singed all over.

It took a moment for sound to come back, but when it did, I heard screaming. Mom! I jumped up and ran back immediately, not even feeling the cold, though I'd lost my coat in the fight.

I looked around once I reached complex and there she was, laying bleeding on the ground in the middle of the shells of building that were left. I sprinted and crashed to my knees at her side, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but barely..

"Mom? Mom? Mom! Come on please. Don't die. God, you were so worried about us. I should've-," I said, feeling my thoughts starting to skewer.

"I-I'm fine, Max. Go to your sister. She-she'll need you," Mom choked. I looked at her face, then at her injuries. She was bleeding from several cuts, her hand was burnt to crisp, her eyebrows and hair partially missing. I gasped when I looked for her feet. They weren't there anymore. It looked like it was all from the blast.

"I should've looked for you more, Mom," I said, redirecting my eyes to her face. I would not think about her legs.

"Maximilian," she said, using her cold, 'mom' voice. Maybe that meant she'd be okay."

"Mom, I-"

"You're sorry, I know. But it's not your fault. I-I'm dying and Josie will need her big brother, do you understand? I need you to be strong, to go back to her, and to take her to our home in Arizona, hijo, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I replied. But she was dead before I'd finished the sentence. I cried for what felt like hours, then dug in her pocket for her cell phone, still trying my best to ignore her lower half. One signal bar and a blinking battery line. I sighed and called the hotel, asking Izzie to send a snowmobile out to the factory again. As soon as I hung up, the phone died.

While I waited for him to show up, I looked around for others, but couldn't find anyone. Two of the buildings were still intact, but charred and burning from the blast. The main building had collapsed from the explosion, leaving nothing but a pile of debris where it had stood, but no survivors. I went back to where the driver had dropped me off before and sat down.

Within a half an hour judging by the faint bit of light I was calling the sun, the same snowmobile driver as before showed up and gave me a look when I walked up to him, covered in Mom's blood, looking singed and broken, but he didn't say anything. Good man.

"Back to the hotel, please," I rasped. He nodded and we took off. It took another half hour to get there and Izzie rushed from behind the hostess counter.

"Oh my God, what happened? Where's your mom?" I waved off her questions.

"I'll talk to you later. I just need to see my sis-daughter, right now," I said almost blowing our cover. She nodded and squeezed my arm. The shock was finally starting to wear off. What was I going to do? I couldn't take care of Josie by myself. I needed my mom!

"Okay then. Oh some more of your family showed up. A Dr. Blake? I sent him up to your room," she said, smiling like that would help make everything better. I felt my face fall. No.

"You did what?" I hissed, already running upstairs.

"What? I thought he was your family! What's wrong?" I waved her off again and kept running towards our room. Please let Josie be okay. Please, please, please.

I crashed into our room and searched, calling for Josie as loud as I could. Instead, all I found was a note. My heart pounded in fear as I picked it up. What-what had he done to my little sister?

_I figured you'd be staying here. Nice cover story. It worked so well for my purposes, nephew. Now then, if you want your darling little sister back, you'll have to come in for an operation. You know what kind I'm talking about. And hurry. We've been experimenting with pheromones recently. I'm not sure how your sister will fare with all of our male experiments. Tata. -Love Uncle Blake._

I dropped the note, feeling cold settle into my bones. I grabbed my mostly-packed duffel, slung it over my shoulder and started back down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Izzie asked, practically in tears. I handed her my key card.

"I left the door open. Unless it's the family that was here before, do NOT let anyone who claims to be my family stay here," I ordered. I could feel it. The warmth, love, anything but revenge and hatred leaving my heart. Izzie seemed put out at my harsh tone, but I didn't care. The only thing left for me was Josie.

"What about your daughter? And your mom?" she asked.

"They're waiting for me," I said and darted out the door, hailing the first snowmobile driver I saw. I had to save her. Whatever it takes.

**you guys have been awesome and great and some of you even hung around while i was suffering many, many writer's block stages, but now here's the end of the threequel, and i'll do my very hardest to start the quarquel by fall break (which i think is the second week of october) because you guys and the flock deserve a happy ending. and i deserve a break and some time to find a small, abandoned island to hide on until you guys settle down... anyhow, i love you guys, it'll be a while (at most four weeks) until i post again, but i WILL be getting on to respond to emails and check out the reviews on this so please, pleasey please review. i'm talking hugemongous review that tell me how much you love me or hate me and about the entirety of my three stories so far and what you think, but absolutely NO guessing what's gonna happen. :-D aw gosh i love you guys and i hoped you liked the threequel... see you in the quarquel :-D**


End file.
